Pandora Hearts: La telenovela Latinoamericana (Tercera Temporada)
by NingunNickTeVieneBienLoco
Summary: La última temporada de esta historia pondrá fin a los acontecimientos que se iniciaron años atrás en la academia de supermodelos. Esta historia es una especie de comedia que se nutre de lo que sucede a generalmente en una telenovela latinoamericana combinándolo exquisitamente con los personajes de Pandora Hearts.
1. Prólogo

**Pandora Hearts la telenovela latinoamericana: Tercera parte-Temporada final.**

La última temporada de esta historia pondrá fin a los acontecimientos que se iniciaron años atrás en la academia de supermodelos. Esta historia es una especie de comedia que se nutre de lo que sucede a generalmente en una telenovela latinoamericana combinándolo exquisitamente con los personajes de Pandora Hearts.

Los personajes principales de esta telenovela contemporánea están viviendo una mentira. Una mentira que les hace creer que son felices, cada uno a su manera. Pero la vida se ocupará de que, tarde o temprano, afronten la verdad.

Los destinos de Vincent Nightray, un joven y acaudalado estudiante de modelaje y Ada la del Barrio, una mujer humilde con idea de progresar, se cruzaron hace mucho tiempo en una historia en donde su peor enemigo fue una fortuna familiar y muchos secretos.

Ambientada en algún país de Latinoamérica en donde por alguna razón convergen todas las costumbres y todos los dialectos del continente esta historia de amor y pasión logró atrapar los corazones del público.

Vincent paso por una mala jugada del destino, acusado justamente por el asesinato de su hermano y rival fue condenado a cadena perpetua en la prisión de máxima seguridad. Pero todo eso quedó atrás gracias al poder que ostenta el dinero y se convirtió en prófugo de la ley huyendo con la mujer que amaba.

Por su parte, Ada la de Barrio una joven noble y bondadosa de temperamento apasionado, que soñaba con convertirse en modelo a pesar que las costumbres de su clase social humilde mientras como toda joven soñaba con la llegada del príncipe azul, logró hacer frente a las adversidades, recuperó su identidad y triunfó como escritora bajo un pseudónimo.

Su historia de amor se unirá a la de muchos otros en esta temporada final, donde los personajes enfrentarán muchos obstáculos luchando contra los misterios de la academia, la crueldad de un aun no vengado convicto, el rencor de un celador sin escrúpulos, el amor no correspondido de un joven, las enfermedades que atacan cuando uno menos lo espera, la encarnecida lucha por una fortuna, un padre intransigente, los celos de un hombre enamorado, las manipulaciones de una madre, y el dolor de la muerte, que acecha en cada esquina.

A lo largo de esta historia tan realista como apasionante, todos estos personajes entrelazarán sus destinos, además de compartir momentos inolvidables con muchas otras figuras que los complementan. Protagonizando historias de amor prohibido, ansias de éxito, profesionalismo, ego. En fin todo un mundo de novela en el que abunda la tragicomedia, el drama, los desmayos, los secretos, incluso los ACV!

Con nuevos romances, pérdidas de memoria, infidelidades, cirugía plástica, triángulos amorosos, reencuentros, fortunas, embrollos familiares, un viaje astral, accidentes de tránsito, amistades rotas, alianzas peligrosas, venganzas, rivalidades, pasados turbulentos y muertes, con unos episodios que resultarán supremamente atractivos para el televidente.

Al final, la mentira y la verdad tendrán un último enfrentamiento, y todos comprobarán si, en realidad, han encontrado el amor verdadero… Los personajes de esta novela caminarán por los senderos de la locura, la maldad, el amor y el deseo de poder.

Esta es una historia de ficción. Cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jun Muchizuki. Las tramas a todos los guionistas del mundo televisivo. La exquisita combinación entre ambas es toda mía. Disfruten.


	2. Capítulo 1: La Diosa Coronada

**Capitulo 1: La Diosa Coronada**

Las primeras escenas nos muestran a Sharon en su oficina de directora, vestida con el último grito de la moda, lidiando con el papeleo. Ella es una mujer de buenos sentimientos, carismática y sabe defenderse. Ha heredado de su abuela no solo belleza y audacia, sino dotes de mando, y actualmente se dedica a ocupar el antiguo cargo de su predecesora. De niña siempre ha sido discriminada por muchos, debido a su figura de poco peso en la industria siempre opacada por Sheryl en el negocio familiar. Pero ella ha sabido manejar la situación gracias a su buen carácter y a su madurez.

Tiene la oficina decorada de forma más moderna, ya sin aves exóticas ni tocadiscos, sino con fotografías de la ultima exhibición de la obra de Lacie Baskerville ex alumna de la institución que ahora se dedica al arte. Lacie B. es indudablemente el mayor orgullo que la academia Reinsworth ha tenido, y Sharon lo sabe. Incluso existe hace años una fuente de los deseos con una estatua de esta mujer en el centro de un jardín de rosas, lugar de encuentro de todas las parejitas, tanto alumnos como profesores.

Sharon mira por la ventana, y ve un grupo de jóvenes y sexys alumnos besándose en ese mismo lugar. En otros tiempos se hubiese reído, y si hiciera memoria podría verse a ella misma en el pasado teniendo situaciones íntimas junto a esa fuente. Pero ahora Sharon no tiene tiempo para la nostalgia ni el romanticismo. Sabe que esa situación que acaba de ver saldrá en el periódico al día siguiente. Y eso le está trayendo problemas a nuestra directora favorita.

Mientras camina por los pasillos haciendo ruido con sus tacones saluda a Dough, el nuevo conserje de la academia, un hombre silencioso, pero con mucho levante, quien está sacando la basura. No pierde la oportunidad para recordarle que a pesar de su popularidad tiene estrictamente prohibido relacionarse románticamente con el alumnado. Y Dough le recuerda que el está ahí por otros asuntos. Sharon respira aliviada. Sabe que Levi no va a ser tan fácil.

Es que queridos televidentes Sharon está desesperada por una serie de eventos que últimamente afectan la institución que ella dirige. Comenzando por el recientemente contratado profesor de literatura que enseñaba en la academia, el cual sufrió un misterioso accidente automovilístico que le dio muerte y no tiene quien lo remplace.

Por los pasillos de la academia, los rumores nunca paran, y para variar no son de Ada, sino de ella misma. Sobre su incompetencia como directora…

Una de sus medidas más revolucionarias desde que asumió el cargo fue que a partir del día en que se sentó en el sillón de su abuela, las diferencias sociales se terminaban. La matricula de la academia seria compuesta por un 50% de gente adinerada y otro 50% de becados de orígenes humildes. Imaginen el revuelo en la institución! La medida no solo afectaba a los alumnos sino también al plantel docente, por lo que fueren incorporados muchísimos profesores de orígenes marginales. Como ese profesor de literatura. Que había muerto en un fatal accidente.

Los Nightray que siempre habían invertido en infraestructura se desligan completamente de la academia Reinsworth ya que son paladines de la sangre, la casta y por su puesto los mandatos preestablecidos. Para poder pagarle el sueldo al personal auxiliar, la heredera tiene que vender su joyería importada, no consigue subsidios, la prensa la acosa a preguntas por el misterioso crimen del profesor de literatura, y el descontento afecta a su cuerpo docente.

Los primeros roces entre los estudiantes más adinerados y los becados surgen cuando, en el colegio, comienza a circular un periódico clandestino en el que un desconocido se dedica a destapar los secretos de los alumnos y profesores. La situación escapa de su control, lidiar con la prensa es algo en lo que Sharon no tiene demasiada experiencia ya que solía ser una chica discreta, solo su abuela era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener bajo control a los monstruos del periodismo amarillista. Y ahora atacaban su escuela desde adentro.

Sharon no puede sola con esto. Además de desenmascarar al culpable de los chismes tiene que organizar el reencuentro de los egresados de su promoción, y no tiene suficiente tiempo para Break Junior últimamente. La heredera necesita alguien eficiente, alguien de confianza, y sobre todo alguien que conozca esa academia desde más de un ángulo, alguien con perspectiva: pero quien?

 _-"Señor Dough...si usted estuviese dirigiendo una academia, y no pudiese con todo usted solo, renunciaría a su sueño de ser una luz para las nuevas generaciones del mundo de la moda, se rendiría?"_

 _-"HM!"_ -se encoje de hombros el conserje. Y ante semejante respuesta, Sharon reflexiona... lo que necesita es una secretaria! Con esa grandiosa idea en mente su humor se vuelve radiante y Sharon es toda sonrisas.

 _-"¡Tienen órdenes de entregarme a mí todo papel sospechoso Dough, buenas tardes... ah y salúdeme a su esposa."_

Sharon ni si quiera está al tanto de que Dough no tiene esposa, pero es que queridos televidentes como sospecharan ocupar el lugar de Sheryl no es nada fácil para Sharon. Le resulta bastante estresante y confunde y olvida cosas constantemente. Además el estrés pone a Sharon muy histérica. Y Break nunca fue bueno para aguantar a Sharon cuando se pone así, con lo cual además nuestra heroína está teniendo algunos problemas en casa.

…

Mientras tanto, las hermanas Alice y Voluntad Baskerville están pasando por complicaciones económicas.

Debido a que Voluntad enviudo, y se dedico al juego y las apuestas para lidiar con la depresión, perdiendo el poco dinero que Alice, quien la deja vivir con ella en su lujoso departamento en Paris, le destinaba.

Alice ha pasado por la depresión en numerosas ocasiones, y sabe por experiencia que lo mejor es que su hermana este distraída tras la pérdida del amor de su vida, el arisco pero atractivo gato de Chesire. Pero el no ponerle un límite a los derroches en su momento han hecho de Voluntad una ludópata incontrolable y llegado fin de mes los números no le cierran.

 _-"Aquí te dejo el dinero, tienes que ir al banco y depositarlo: es la cuenta de la luz!"_

 _-"No finjas que entiendes de estas cosas, tu eres la que se crió en cunita de oro, yo he pagado mis cuentas personalmente toda la vida, queridita"_

Alice no lo sabe, pero Voluntad ha tocado fondo. Incluso roba dinero de la caja fuerte de su hermana. Desde el día en que heredo la fortuna de Lacie, esta jovencita paso de humilde a ricachona en cuestión de segundos, y no es capaz de seguir viviendo sin darse la buena vida rodeada de lujos.

Alice nunca sospecharía de su hermana, sus hermanos repartidos por el mundo se habían convertido en su única razón para vivir desde el día en que su suicidio arrojándose al Sena se vio frustrado. Porque a algo necesita aferrarse y con la mala suerte que tiene a la hora de conseguir pareja estable, se decanto por la familia, y afortunadamente tiene mucha: le sobra!

Pero además Alice está atravesando una crisis de identidad sin precedentes: tiene miedo en convertirse en lo mismo que sus padres.

Tras visitar a Jack V. en la cárcel notó al profundizar sus conversaciones que cometía una y otra vez los errores de sus padres: enamorarse de una modelo que no vale la pena como le paso a Jack, enamorarse de su propio hermano, como hizo Lacie.

Ha reflexionado uno a uno los errores de su vida para intentar algo diferente y se choco cara a cara con esa conclusión. Su certeza, su horrible verdad: no es más que una copia barata de Jack y Lacie. Y lejos de salir adelante está estancada, se siente atrapada en un laberinto. Alice está en la ruina económica y sentimental. Menos mal que su hermana está ahí para apoyarla, no?

Así que cuando Sharon le hace un llamado para recordarle que pronto es la reunión de ex graduados se pone muy contenta, tal vez, volviendo a sus inicios, pueda encontrarse a sí misma! Tal vez una visita a Latinoamerica lejos del glamour de las pasarelas internacionales la ayuden a recuperarse no? Tal vez encontrarse con los viejos amigos, los lugares conocidos, la fuente de los deseos y quien sabe que más le devuelvan el eje, le muestren su norte.

 _-"Voluntad! No todo está perdido! Volveremos a Latinoamerica hermana, ya verás como todo saldrá bien!"_

 _-"Eso es fantástico Alice...serías tan amable de darme algo de dinero, es que necesito comprar cosas para el viaje, regalos para nuestros hermanos, claro!"_

Alice, inocentemente le presta suficiente dinero como para que le compre algo de calidad a cada hermano que tienen, y como son muchos hermanos es bastante dinero. Sin sospechar que todo será derrochado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por la viciosa Voluntad.

…

-" _ÉCHENSELO A LOS PERROS!"_

La cámara hace un zoom repentino sobre el rostro durmiente de una hermosa mujer. Mientras la voz de un celador malvado resuena como un eco en la habitación. Ada, en sus pesadillas, todavía puede escuchar al malvado celador del orfanato, el señor Zai V. amenazando con tirar a su pequeño hermano Oz a los perros si sigue llorando.

Es que la vida en el orfanato no ha sido fácil y por supuesto que le dejo secuelas. Ada es una mujer millonaria ahora. Una Baskerville-Vesallius legitimada legalmente. Pero debido a las penurias que paso en su infancia a cargo del celador Zai V. ella no puede perdonar a su madre biológica por haberla abandonado, y no tiene ningún tipo de contacto con la ex super-modelo, actual fotógrafa Lacie Baskerville.

Vincent la despierta en medio de sus pesadillas para contarle que tiene un llamado de Sharon con una propuesta laboral. Ada se queda pasmada, esta bañada en sudor, y no se debe precisamente a una noche de pasión, mis queridos televidentes, sino a sus horribles pesadillas con Zai.

Él le pasa el teléfono, y ella después de pensarlo muy bien acepta el ofrecimiento. Si, Ada y Sharon nunca habían sido muy cercanas es cierto, pero ella fue la única chica rica y popular que no le hacia bulling en sus tiempos de colegiala; incluso cuando fue injustamente acusada de robarle joyería importada. Y Ada aprecia eso. Y Sharon al parecer también aprecia las cualidades de Ada. Así que no se diga más!

Nuestra protagonista es entonces contratada por Sharon como maestra de literatura en la academia, y como su secretaria personal. Porque toda academia de modelaje que se respete debe tener una buena formación en todas las áreas de conocimiento, señoras y señores, es lo que diferencia a la academia Reinsworth de otros establecimientos educativos. Y por su puesto toda autoridad directiva que se respete debe tener una mano derecha eficiente y de confianza.

Ada junto con su pareja el supermodelo Vincent regresa al país inmediatamente. Poco puede imaginar la adinerada muchacha que esta decisión que ha tomado va a causarle más de un problema durante el curso de la telenovela. Al llegar por fin, los jóvenes pueden dar rienda suelta a su pasión, tanto tiempo contenida durante el vuelo en avión, y hacen el amor, disfrutando intensamente de su condición de recién llegados al país. La química con Vincent es electrizante, es precioso como se miran, como se hablan, como se tocan...

Ésta es la historia de Ada, una mujer que resulta estar escondida en dos formas de ser. Por un lado es una eficiente profesional. Trabaja como escritora en una reconocida editorial y sabe como alegrar la vida de los niños del mundo con sus historias de ficción. Por el otro resulta ser la joya más preciada de su novio, un hombre inseguro que aún amándola, mantiene cierto egoísmo posesivo, que ella en este momento no llega a percibir…

Vincent, junto a su ambiciosa y mezquina familia que vive inmersa en la lucha por una herencia construida a base de misterios (y algunos crímenes) también darán que hablar en esta temporada, ya que renovado el contrato con el actor, el galán va a hacer apariciones más frecuentes en la tira televisiva.


	3. Capítulo 2: El Alma Herida

**Capitulo 2: El Alma Herida**

Gilbert Nightray, un joven sensible y confiable al que los sementales se le escapan con demasiada facilidad, tiene mal de amores después de su divorcio. Y como haría cualquier persona en una situación semejante, va con un vidente, para sacarse la duda, después de los resultados confusos y ambiguos que le dieron los test que consulto en revistas.

Tras la sesión de espiritismo en donde con solo preguntarle su nombre, su edad y su contraseña de facebook ,el vidente logra averiguar cada detalle de su vida y de sus relaciones., nuestro joven héroe tomara decisiones importantes.

 _-"Veo un río, Gilbert...tu vida fluye como un río...pero tu río se bifurca y debes tomar un camino...estoy en lo correcto?"_

 _-"Si! Señor Jorje Flores!"_

 _-"Pero el camino que tomaste...no fue el acertado..."_

 _-"No señor... una profecía que promulgo sobre mí un test de una revista que leí en la secundaria me advirtió sobre esto: el pasado y el futuro se encontrarían frente a mí, como el encuentro de dos ríos, y yo debía elegir si caminaba para adelante o corría hacia atrás!"_

 _-"Lo sé, hijo, lo sé todo...no olvides que soy vidente!"_

 _-"Creyéndome en lo correcto abandone mi pasado, el hombre que había amado desde la infancia y comencé una vida nueva al lado de Reim...pero véame aquí, divorciado y solo una vez más..."_

 _-"Todo el mundo tiene un corazón salvaje y una superficie misteriosa. Te diré un secreto: el destino no te ha abandonado. Porque te llevó a mí! Sabes quién soy yo? Soy Jorje Flores y yo promulgue esa profecía sobre ti cuando trabajaba para revistas de test para adolescentes!"_

 _-"Usted? Realmente es usted? NO PUEDO CREERLO!"_

 _-"CRÉELO! Estas a tiempo de tomar el camino correcto. Promulgare una nueva profecía para ti, mi valiente muchacho...si estás dispuesto a pagar el precio en efectivo."_

Nuestro desafortunado y crédulo joven tiene la suerte de ser millonario ahora, y para encontrar la felicidad está dispuesto a renunciar a los millones necesarios en pagarle los servicios al vidente.

Gil cierra sus negocios con el vidente y expresa sus más profundos sentimientos con el siguiente soliloquio, que dejara a los espectadores pasmados:

-" _FUERA DOLOR!_ _EL VIDENTE JORGE FLORES ME DIJO QUE VOY A VOLVER CON OZ, ESTOY FELIZ! SOLO QUE DIJO QUE TENGO QUE CAMBIAR... OZ QUIERE A SU LADO UNA PERSONA GENEROSA, BUENA, COMPRENSIVA, QUE SOLO AMBICIONE SU AMOR... TENGA QUE HACER LO QUE TENGAS QUE HACER, TE JURO QUE VOY A CAMBIAR OZ Y NI SIQUIERA TU ME VAS A RECONOCER..."_

 _..._

Por su parte, Break ya es un hombre económicamente sólido, hábil y comprometido. Tiene un matrimonio estable que transcurre sin mayores sobresaltos muy a pesar de Sheryl. Lejos han quedado aquellas sospechas de infidelidades. Sin embargo, nuestro galán tuerto y no por eso menos atractivo, sufre la desdicha de no poder dedicarle la suficiente atención a su hijo. Notando que Sharon no tiene tanto tiempo para dedicarle al niño por su agobiante trabajo, y él tampoco, porque se encarga de vigilar el hospicio en donde Sheryl está encerrada, toma la decisión de contratar una niñera.

 _-"Una niñera papa?"_

 _-"Si Break junior, ella se encargara de ti mientras tu madre y yo hacemos nuestro trabajo...desde que tu abuela te secuestro no tenemos a nadie que te cuide, y te estás volviendo un mocoso rebelde, y a la gente no le agradas!"_

 _-"Uno no es monedita de oro para andar agradándole a todo el mundo!"_

 _-"Crecen tan rápido!"_ -suspira Break. E inmediatamente llama a la agencia de niñeras para conseguir una.

Para su desgracia, nadie quiere tener la responsabilidad de un niño como Break Junior, y no porque sea un mocoso desagradable, sino porque ya ha sido secuestrado con anterioridad, y nada quita que pueda volver a suceder. Break incluso llama a Reim para pedirle recomendaciones sobre niñeras audaces y dispuestas a todo. Y porque no, una niñera que también tenga experiencia como guardaespaldas. Pero Reim no acude al llamado. Esta ocupado con sus propios asuntos...

Finalmente recorriendo las calles de la ciudad, Break da con lo que necesita: un anuncio de una mujer dispuesta a hacer cualquier tipo de trabajo! "Para cualquier trabajo, comuníquese con Lady, a su servicio"

Break no dudará en contratarla como niñera de su hijo tras entrevistarla en el bar más cercano, y al día siguiente ya tiene su propia habitación en la mansión Reinsworth para cumplir con su ardua tarea de crianza. Lo que desatara un ataque de celos por parte de Sharon, que debido a su estrés, depresión e histeria, no está pensando muy claras las cosas, y cree que Break está buscando meter otra mujer en la casa para engañarla.

Porque esta niñera, además de buena con los niños, es una atractiva! Una joven señorita de incalculable belleza, que se lleva de mil maravillas con Break, como si ya se conocieran. Ese hombre de carácter duro, tal parece que ya está comenzando a sentir algo por la guapa y divertida niñera. O al menos es lo que Sharon cree.

Y celosa, intentara investigarlos, y querrá que la empresa de detectives privados de Reim se encargue del caso. Él insiste en que ella es la única persona a quien quiere y, tras besarse, terminan haciendo el amor apasionadamente en el sofá. "Típica maniobra evasiva de Break", es lo que piensa Sharon esperando la respuesta de las investigaciones de Reim.

Pero para mala suerte de Sharon, el corazón de Reim está ocupado con otros asuntos: ha conocido a alguien.

…

Vanessa es una joven bastante impetuosa, muy arriesgada, decidida y gruñona, cuyo sueño en la vida era ser una gran modelo. En esta búsqueda, conoció a Alice Baskerville Vesallius. Pasado un tiempo, ambas se sintieron profundamente atraídas la una por la otra, sin sospechar que esos encuentros darían lugar a una relación apasionada y sin límite que quedaría marcada por el resentimiento. Son dos seres que se atraen por amor y se repelen por dolor.

Ella había empezado una nueva vida, lejos de las pasarelas, como cajera en un Mc Donalls e iniciando una nueva dieta es a base de hamburguesas. Debido a los traumas cuando casi muere en el atentado a la semana de la moda de Paris. Lejos de su familia, lejos de la prensa, y de esas aterradoras pasarelas, prefirió empezar de cero. En teoría debería haberle hecho bien, un cambio de aires para su vida, estar lejos de esas presiones que antes la han llevado por el camino del crimen.

Pero pese a todo, y aunque lo intento, nunca pudo llenar el vacío de su alma, consiguiendo en cambio, llenar el de su cuerpo, y no precisamente con sexo, sino con comida, aumentando de peso en forma desmesurada. A pesar de todo, Vanessa no ha aprendido a quererse a sí misma y a aceptarse tal cual es. Y al llegar a su solitario y oscuro departamento de soltera, se mira en el espejo, quien le devuelve el reflejo de la delgada supermodelo que alguna vez fue mirándola con desprecio y pronunciando crueles palabras.

" _Vanessa, tan bella como peligrosa..._

 _Vanessa, tan bella como altanera..._

 _Vanessa, tan bella pero tan pobre…_

 _Vanessa, tan bella pero tan gorda"_

Entre la angustia, la frustración, y las humillantes palabras que el reflejo de su pasado le dedica, rompe el cristal. No puede terminar así! En que se está convirtiendo? Ella es Vanessa Nightray! Criada para ser la reina del mundo! Capaz de aplastar a sus enemigos, plantarle cara a su rivales, y humillar a los inferiores! Tiene que encontrarse a sí misma, tiene que volver a ser lo que era!

 _-"La que alguna vez fui...la que solía ser...cuando imponía el respeto que ahora perdí...¿Cuándo es que todo comenzó a andar mal? Y donde estaba todo bien?...Oh! Claro! Es sencillo: en la academia Reinsworth para jóvenes promesas del modelaje."_

Decidida a volver llama a Sharon desesperada. Quiere trabajar en la academia. Y ella que ha perdido a sus benefactores Nightray piensa que no estaría nada mal tener a una supermodelo exitosa dando vueltas por ahí. Así que le ofrece trabajo de preceptora.

 _…_


	4. Capítulo 3: Desencuentro

**Capitulo 3: Desencuentro**

Belleza, audacia, ternura y fortaleza de carácter, son las cualidades que definen el espíritu del joven Elliot Nightray. Este hombre, a diferencia de su hermana, estaba viviendo una vida tranquila y exitosa liderando en la opera de Frankfurt. Siendo un compositor carismático, inteligente y líder natural está a cargo de la orquesta estable de "La Alte Oper Frankfurt".

Años atrás su irritable personalidad conquistó a Leo, un talentoso pianista y colega en la música, con quien vive un amor intenso y tormentoso, ya que durante mucho tiempo Leo lo amo en silencio, más tarde enfrentaron a su millonaria y conservadora familia, y se alejaron de las pasarelas para siempre.

 _-"Tengo ganas de llevarte lejos y que seamos de una vez felices. Te amo y quiero que escapemos juntos. Nuestro amor podrá con todo: lo juro por mis cremas importadas de Paris"-_ le había dicho años atrás cuando decidió renunciar a todo e irse a Europa a componer música.

La pareja consigue crear una química, un sufrir, unos abrazos, unas miradas, que derriten a los televidentes. Ellos caen rendidos a una pasión indomable sin poder evitar el escándalo y sabemos que el público televisivo no puede resistirse a esas cosas, por eso desde la producción lo explotamos lo más que podemos.

Todas sus escenas son preciosas y los obstáculos que tienen son tan fuertes, que podemos soportar que su historia no se materialice. Y derriten hasta el final, porque incluso cuando ya no hay obstáculos para su amor, Elliot parece tener escrito en su frente "TE DESEO", en cada fotograma que aparece. Una belleza de pareja que tiene a la audiencia encandilada y los bolsillos de los productores rebosantes de dinero.

Su vida juntos parecía marchar de lo mas bien, con lo que el galán decide que es hora de dar el siguiente paso. Y después del estreno de la última función de temporada de "L'amour en forme de pompe" decide invitarlo a comer al restaurante más caro y prestigioso de Alemania para hablar de algo sumamente importante.

Leo, un joven prodigio del piano que oculta severos traumas y violentas pasiones en su interior se llena de ilusión al darse cuenta de que por fin ha llegado la hora del matrimonio.

Feliz de la vida, pide su platillo favorito y espera nervioso el anillo y la declaración cuando de la nada, Elliot lo sorprende con una pregunta que lo descoloca.

Elliot le pregunta a Leo que opina de traer al Gato a vivir a la casa, solo para obtener la siguiente y melodramática respuesta en medio del restaurante:

\- _"LO NUESTRO SE ACABÓ… ¡LO NUESTRO NO PUEDE SER!"_

La respuesta va acompañada de una escena violenta, la silla es pateada al tiempo que la mesa del restaurante le cae encima a Elliot.

La vida en pareja es demasiado compleja, cada vez es más difícil entender, comprender y adaptarse a una convivencia con una persona de la cual crees estar completamente enamorado. Es por eso que las relaciones de pareja no duran mucho, porque existen una infinidad de motivos para terminar un matrimonio, una unión libre, un noviazgo, un compromiso, etc. Aunque a veces, esas razones, nos resulten incomprensibles.

Esa noche, y las que siguieron, Leo no volvió a pisar su lujosa casa en Alemania, ni "La Alte Oper Frankfurt", donde trabajaba; ni los salones de lectura que frecuentaba. Y Elliot confundido y desesperado, busca ayuda en la única persona en el mundo en que uno puede confiar en esta clase de situaciones: Reim, el detective con el lema "El Amor Mueve Al Mundo".

Pero Reim, está ocupado, alguien ha entrado en su corazón, y no tiene tiempo para los problemas de Elliot.

…

Pero de entre todos nuestros protagonistas, sin duda quien la está pasando peor que todos es Oz. Sabemos que el es un chico bueno, noble, honesto e integro, demasiado bueno para este mundo. También sabemos que se estableció en la china, debido al embarazo de su mujer Echo, para mantenerla lo más lejos de Sheryl que sea posible.

-" _Me tienes fascinado, embobado, no sé qué me pasa contigo! Escapemos juntos a la China y criemos a nuestra hija en el campo!"_

 _-"Cuando era joven no fui muy noviera, sabes? Nunca me gustó tener novio sólo para que te saque a pasear o te lleve a bailar: hasta que te conocí a ti y lo cambiaste todo. Mi vida no tenía sentido hasta que llegaste tú "_ -confiesa la rusa antes de aceptar la propuesta.

Él le pidió matrimonio ocultando el anillo de compromiso en un helado el día de su cumpleaños y poco tiempo después se casaron, invitando a toda la familia a dicho evento en la mismísima China. La pareja se nota que ya tiene la confianza que tanto les costó forjar, y consiguen provocarnos química y sobre todo mucha dulzura, ingrediente esencial como la harina en cualquier pastel para dar una historia de amor de lo más romántica. Y su vida en la plantación de arroz es bastante agradable: campo, sol, animalitos, una adorable esposa, una hija sana. Todo lo que un chico demasiado bueno para este mundo como Oz merece.

Echo tiene lo que toda ama de casa desea: un esposo cariñoso y trabajador, una hija hermosa, una casa con todas las comodidades. Sin embargo, en la intimidad de su alma, ella ha comenzado a sentir que algo esencial falta en su vida: el trabajo…ya sabemos que Echo es una mujer que siempre se ha ganado el pan de cada día con su propio esfuerzo, y la maternidad no va a cambiarlo. Y cuando sale a buscar trabajo, ocurre algo inesperado que tal vez cambie su vida...para siempre.

Porque de la nada Echo tiene un ACV, y después de su tratamiento, desaparece misteriosamente del hospital sin dejar rastro, haciendo que la merecida y pacifica vida del buen y noble Oz se destruya, convirtiéndolo en un padre soltero. La noticia lo estremece y lo deprime, piensa en quien entre todos sus conocidos desearían ver a su mujer muerta. Ella era una joven tranquila y confiable no logra explicarse el por qué lleva tantos días sin aparecer. ¿Acaso su mujer no pudo acostumbrarse a una vida pacífica en la china con todas las comodidades y lo ha abandonado?

Oz espera por el regreso de su amada horas, días, meses. Se queda junto a la puerta de la casa, y cada vez que ve un movimiento en el porche, cree que se trata de Echo y abre ilusionado. Pero no. Suele ser el lechero o el cartero. Y nuestro joven honesto, íntegro, demasiado bueno para este mundo, cae en la depresión.

 _-"Querida mía, dueña de mi corazón. Te sigo esperando. Te sigo soñando. Te conocí y a los segundos supe que serías lo mejor de mi vida. Por qué te has marchado?"_

Con la responsabilidad de la pequeña Lili, de la granja y de la casa pesando sobre sus hombros, Oz recurre a la agencia de Reim para resolver la desaparición de su esposa. Pero una vez más, Reim no está disponible.

…

En medio de la novela, en algunos capítulos, aparecerá una cantante en una especie de piano bar, absolutamente ajena al argumento, y cantará unas canciones muy de cantautor setentero. Ella estará bien vestida con unas gafas enormes y algo así como un poncho lleno de pedrería.

La letra de la canción expone sus dolencias, de índole amorosa: _El amor le dijo al odio: '¿Por qué me odias tanto?' y el odio le contesto: 'Porque una vez amé demasiado'._ Mientras ella canta dos siluetas misteriosas la observan con atención. Otra contribución a la rareza de la novela es que no se sabrá a ciencia cierta la identidad de la cantante aquella. Ni tampoco de las dos siluetas que la escuchan embelesadas.

...


	5. Capitulo 4: Mundo de Fieras

**Capitulo 4: Mundo de Fieras**

Cuando Ada y Vincent llegan al país, son recibidos en la academia por Sharon con los brazos abiertos, y recorren los pasillos, salones, escaleras y pasarelas, mientras ella les cuenta sobre la nueva línea pedagógica del establecimiento, y el nuevo y renovado plantel docente que la integra. Porque desde que encerraron a Sheryl, Sharon hizo muchos cambios en la infraestructura del establecimiento, y quiere presumirlos.

 _-"Gracias por haber venido, Ada! He hecho todo lo que está a mi alcance por mantener las cosas bajo control, pero no ha sido suficiente y tuve que molestarte!"_

-" _A veces, la persona que siempre está para ayudar a todos, necesita a alguien que se preocupe por ella_ "

 _-"Estoy segura que tu vas a hacer un gran trabajo, Ada! Eres eficiente y luchadora, además eres muy lista. Tengo un gran problema, que si no se resuelve quizá deba cerrar esta academia..."_

 _-"Pero cómo? Pero qué?"_

 _-"Un periódico clandestino que reparte rumores sobre la academia... no sabemos quién lo emite, ni como se entera de todos los secretos: la cosa es que los sabe. Muchos de estos chismes resultaron ser ciertos."_

 _-"Pero cómo? Pero quién?"_

 _-"No hemos dado con el culpable...Algunos rumores hablan de relaciones entre el personal y los alumnos, sino puedo controlar la situación, los padres de los menores involucrados irán a la policía"_

 _-"Sharon, haré lo que esté en mis manos, pero no has pensado en recurrir a mi hermano Reim?"_

 _-"El no quiere colaborar. Tiene sus propios problemas! Estoy sola en esto Ada!"_

 _-"Has salido adelante tras cosas peores!"_

 _-"Creí que podría sola, creí que le demostraría que era mejor a mi manera, que este lugar funcionaria sin ella...pero me estoy derrumbando Ada! No soy Sheryl Reinsworth, no soy la dueña, la ama y señora ni la reina de la manada...si leyeras las cosas que los estudiantes escriben sobre mi! Todos me odian!"_

 _-"Tranquila Sharon! No llores! No permitas que la palabra odio amargue tu vida! Estoy aquí para apoyarte! Salvare tu gestión de las despiadadas garras de quien sea que esté detrás de todo esto! En este mundo de fieras lucharé como hiena para salvar la academia de sus enemigos!"_

Pero los obstáculos no se harán esperar. En la primera reunión de profesores, Ada se encuentra cara a cara con Levi, el profesor de química con quien tuvo amoríos en sus tiempos de estudiante. Amoríos de los cuales, su actual pareja Vincent, nunca se entero. Levi es un hombre talentoso, creativo, cuya arma es la sonrisa. Pero su vida alocada ha cambiado radicalmente al enfrentarse a una fuerza muy poderosa: su reciente paternidad.

 _-"Hola mi hiena!"-_ saluda sensualmente _-"te ves GRRR"_

 _-"Tu te ves vulgar, pensar que alguna vez fui tan fácil como para dejarme caer en tus brazos. Nada de hiena. Viene a trabajar. Y estoy en algo serio con alguien, así que no estoy a tu alcance."_

 _-"Ada la del Barrio, quien odia la superficialidad, se enamora precisamente de un chico superficial...como lidias con él mi hiena?"_

 _-"Que no soy tu hiena!"_

 _-"Gruñes como una hiena! Como una en celo!"_

 _-"Prefiero su superficialidad a tus vulgaridades"_

 _-"Eres aburrida, antes eras más audaz, suenas como una anciana..te abuelaste!"_

Pero los avances de Levi son interrumpidos por nada más y nada menos que la peor pesadilla de Ada:

 _-"Pero que tenemos aquí? Desde cuando recejemos perros de la calle? "_

Rostro surcado por una cicatriz. Ojos fríos como el hielo. Puños apretados sobre un bastón. Sombrero elegante...Como todos los antagonistas, siempre está de negro, como la oscuridad y la represión, a diferencia de Ada que siempre destaca con vestidos de un color muy llamativo, vestimenta más suelta, liberal y sexy.

Se trata de Zai V. el antiguo celador del orfanato. Quien, desde que un Oswald desesperado por amor paternal tomo su lugar como celador, ahora da clases de gimnasia en la academia convirtiéndose en colega de Ada en la tarea educativa en la que está inmersa. Nuestra protagonista se pone pálida, aunque no pierde la belleza de su rostro debido a la calidad de su maquillaje. Lo único que le faltaba! Su peor enemigo! Y su antiguo amante! Juntos en la misma oficina!

 _-"Usted no tiene ningún derecho a criticarme"_

 _-"Ni a maltratarte. Aun así lo hice. Lo que tengo derecho o no a hacer nunca me ha detenido, y nunca ha lo hará"_

Entonces, Ada, se desmalla. Por fortuna en brazos de Levi. Al mismo tiempo que Dough, el conserje de la academia, lustra los vidrios.

…

Mientras tanto, Vincent, tiene sus propios problemas de millonario. Porque Bernard Nightray, su padre, ha muerto. La noche siguiente en que este hermoso hombre llega al país se entera de la noticias y sufre un desmallo en pleno paseo por el puerto.

La esposa del millonario muerto, algunos de sus hijos, el cura de la ciudad en la que viven y un grupo de amigos del fallecido se encuentran velando el cadáver y preparando el entierro. Pocas personas lloran de verdad ya que no era demasiado querido ni por su propia familia. Sin embargo, cuando están a punto de darle sepultura, Miranda su amante, aparece arruinando el ambiente. Y les deja claro a todos que reclamara su parte de la herencia.

Bernard pasó la mayor parte de su vida amasando su inmensa riqueza, obtenida con el trafico de drogas, el modelaje profesional y la venta de animales exóticos, lo que le generó el imperio Nightray, sinónimo de ostentación y poder, punto de referencia para los ricos de todo el país. Esta fortuna está a punto de pasar a otras manos a causa de la grave enfermedad que se llevo a la cabeza de la familia quedando en manos de los que considera herederos nobles: su esposa Verenice y los siete hermanos quienes tienen que repartirse la fortuna.

En pocos días se hará la lectura del testamento, y todos tienen que reunirse. Por lo cual, Fred, Ernest, Claude, Gilbert, Vincent, Elliot y Vanessa tendrán que reunirse de nuevo. Los Nightray son una familia muy competitiva, llena de envidias, soberbia, y problemas. Bernard quiso que a su muerte se realizara lo que no pudo lograr en vida: la unión de su familia.

Así que expresa una última voluntad que puede ser fatal para varios integrantes de la familia: Su esposa y sus hijos deberán convivir en la misma casa durante medio año, como condición para heredar la cuantiosa fortuna que les corresponde. A todos los hijos la noticia les cae como balde de agua fría, ya que cada uno realiza actividades aisladas de los otros, y tienen roces, juicios, y amantes en común.

Pero volver a la mansión Nightray implica para Vincent una dificultad mayor: reencontrarse con Miranda, su institutriz. La infancia de Vincent en la mansión Nightray no fue tan fácil como la de algunos de sus hermanos. El era un niño muy desobediente y caprichoso. Y Bernard era un empresario exitoso con 6 hijos legítimos a quienes educaba de manera rígida y fría.

Su aventura con Miranda, esa cruel mujer de sociedad que sólo estaba interesada en el dinero de su amante, sólo empeora el trato que recibe Vince cuando esta comienza a trabajar como institutriz. Para que Verenice no sospeche de su aventura al verla tan seguido en la casa Bernard necesita una excusa convincente. Y la excusa que encontró para mantenerla ahí sin sospechas fue que se hiciera cargo de la educación del descarriado niño Vince como su institutriz personal.

Y Miranda, de sexo mucho, pero de pedagogía poco. Era una mujer cruel y malvada que lo encerraba en el sótano, por ser un niño feo y rebelde. Si Vince se ponía molesto lo asustaba con quemarlo en la chimenea. A las quejas del niño sus padres hicieron oídos sordos, porque Miranda además de ser la amante Irlandesa de su padre, era en secreto también amante de su madre!

La suya es una familia rica inútil que no hace nada en todo el día, y solo espera para heredar y dilapidar la fortuna, villanos malísimos con cara de buena gente chic, que por detrás arruinan la vida de todo el que lo rodea. Con los años, Vincent, logro escapar de sus maltratos y del castillo de mentiras que era la familia Nightray. Y comenzó a vivir en la academia como "la vergüenza al apellido", sin volver a pisar los terrenos de la casa nunca más. Pero la clausula del testamento, lo obligara a enfrentar sus más oscuros y temibles fantasmas del pasado.

…


	6. Capítulo 5: Corazón Salvaje

**Capitulo 5: Corazón Salvaje**

Pero lo que los televidentes quieren saber es lo que sucede con Reim, el gay divorciado más codiciado y millonario del país. Y la producción está dispuesta a dejarse ya de tanto misterio y revelar sus andanzas.

Resulta que una tarde, volviendo del trabajo, venia cruzando la calle distraído y casi es atropellado por una motocicleta. Un misterioso hombre en campera de cuero y lleno de piercings baja amablemente del vehículo, y le extiende la mano para ayudarlo. Fue amor a primera vista. Entre ellos surge una corriente eléctrica, y a pesar de ser polos opuestos, la atracción es inevitable.

La suya es una historia donde arderá la pasión desenfrenada y nacerá un oasis de amor.

Para disculparse por su atropello, el rebelde Fang, lo invita al cine a ver el estreno de la adaptación cinematográfica de Hollywood de "L'amour en forme de pompe", un éxito en taquillas. En donde Fang aprovecha para seducirlo, usando la típica maniobra de la sala de cine. Y después de un mes de estar viendo películas y paseando de la mano por el río, Reim quiere dar el siguiente paso, y hacer de su relación un noviazgo oficial.

A lo que el rebelde Fang responde:

"U _sted es amiguito mío,_

 _yo soy amiguito suyo._

 _Salimos, nos damos besitos..._

 _Pero ¡LA LIBERTAD!._

 _No quiero que usted esté ahí, pendiente de mí..."_

Es que Fang es un hombre rebelde en motocicleta y campera de cuero, y nada puede atarlo así como así. Se ha ganado a pulso el título de "mejor motociclista del país". Dedicado enteramente a su pasión, ha aplazado indefinidamente la posibilidad de enamorarse, engañándose a sí mismo bajo la pretensión de que es posible vivir sin amor… hasta que Reim llega a su vida, y lo hace dudar.

Reim quiere algo serio con este caballero. Y al parecer sus intenciones no son correspondidas, por lo cual se deprime y piensa en abandonar la relación y volver a centrarse en el trabajo. Pero no puede quitarse al rebelde Fang de la cabeza así como así!

 _-"No seas menso y disfruta este momento, porque nunca sabemos cuando la vida nos va a golpear de nuevo"_ -concluye nuestro galán divorciado favorito.

La vida amorosa de Reim está llena de suspiros. Y no puede volver a concentrarse en el trabajo con tantos pajaritos en la cabeza. Pero no piensa rendirse con este caballero, le han robado el corazón, y hará lo que sea para retenerlo a su lado. Y como los televidentes podrán recordar Reim no es un amante cualquiera, sino que tiene mucho para ofrecer a quien le dé su corazón o por lo menos a quien le de su cuerpo, naciendo entre ambos una relación tórrida, llena de erotismo y sensualidad. Así que el público podrá deleitarse con una de esas escenas llenas de la más alta carga erótica que el horario de emisión permite.

…

También en este capítulo descubrirán que Echo, después de su ACV perdió la memoria. Su mente está en blanco. Ni si quiera sabe su nombre. Desesperada, despeinada y confundida salió del hospital y se perdió en un callejón. Y vagando por las calles del mundo llegóa un pueblo muy religioso y conservador. Allí visita un convento, donde conoce al reverendo Oscar, sacerdote de la capilla.

Oscar invita a Echo a conocer la vecindad le muestra la Casa Popular en donde hace obras de caridad para los necesitados. Ella le confiesa que está sola en la vida y Oscar le recuerda que a partir de ahora, puede considerarse su hija adoptiva. En la vecindad, las familias están preparando la fiesta de cumpleaños para los niños huérfanos del mundo, y Oscar ensaya con su grupo musical. Es entonces cuando Echo muestra sus dotes sensuales para bailar encantando a los pueblerinos.

Un grupo de desesperados curas perdedores conforman la orquesta de la parroquia buscando llevar armonía a los corazones cristianos. Cuando los sacerdotes de la vecindad estaban a punto de hundirse en la desesperanza, la propuesta de uno de ellos de formar una orquesta de música cristiana se les presento como la tabla de salvación para sus para sus vidas. Pero para llegar a esa ansiada armonía tendrán que encontrar una vocalista a la altura. En medio de los festejos, Echo canta para agradecer la bienvenida junto al grupo musical del reverendo, y es allí cuando los religiosos notan su talento musical.

Todos los vecinos se encariñan mucho con ella y la dejan dormir en la capilla por caridad. Echo, asustada,despeinada, hambrienta y desamparada, sin saber que carga con una familia y sin ningún conocimiento teológico ni litúrgico (más que cierta admiración por Jesús) toma una decisión: se hace monja. Solo Dios puede ayudar a nuestra ex espía rusa amnésica en esta nueva y difícil aventura.

Todas las noches sueña con un campo soleado, una pequeña niña corriendo, un apuesto caballero sin rostro que la llama desde la puerta de su hogar. Pero no logra recordar su nombre ni su rostro.

Mientras tanto pasa sus días entre avemarías, padrenuestros, y canciones religiosas junto al reverendo Oscar y su guitarra. Resulta ser que Echo es muy ingeniosa para inventar canciones sobre el catolicismo y la caridad. Y junto con el reverendo Oscar protagonizara el nacimiento de un inigualable grupo musical que tendrá como misión el repartir la fe y la esperanza a los niños pobres y huérfanos del mundo.

Y poco a poco, se irá convirtiendo en un éxito. Sobre todo por la canción de "La chica que sueña con un campo soleado", inspirada en el único recuerdo que Echo guarda consigo. Canción que además se convertirá en el tema musical más popular de la novela, emocionando a nuestros espectadores hasta las lágrimas, mientras ruegan por el rencuentro de los amantes trágicos.

Los televidentes pueden escuchar esta y otras pistas de la serie, adquiriendo el tercer CD de la tira! Que también cuenta con todos los temas de "Le amour en forme de pompe" ( Versión ópera alemana y versión película hollyboodense!)

...


	7. Capítulo 6: Río del destino

**Capitulo 6: Rio del Destino**

El capítulo abre de forma abrupta. Podemos ver una cantante en una especie de piano bar cantando unas canciones muy de cantautor setentero, pero no llegamos a ver su rostro. La cámara recorre su sensual cuerpo cubierto de un poncho lleno de pedrería de primera que le costó a la producción una buena parte del presupuesto. Entre el público del bar llegamos a una mesa donde hay dos siluetas que beben licor, y la oyen embelesados. Un hombre y una mujer...

Los televidentes no pueden evitar sentirse intrigados porque no se sabe a cuento de qué sale la cantante, ni quiénes son sus oyentes. Ni mucho menos saben cuando sucede exactamente esta escena, aunque los filtros sepia utilizados en el tratamiento de la imagen, más el vestuario setentoso, nos dan la pista de que se trata de una escena del pasado.

Mientras tanto las cámaras nos llevan a las europas con un rápido montaje que muestra primeros planos de monumentos archiconocidos para ubicarnos espaciotemporalmente. Allí Alice está visitando regularmente a Jack en la cárcel. Nuestra heroína siempre ha amado a su familia por sobre todas las cosas, y está tratando de ayudarlo a renunciar a la venganza y seguir adelante. Piensa que Jack no puede vivir del rencor y terminar como Charlotte, que tiene la oportunidad de avanzar y perdonar,así como hizo Lacie con Sheryl. Su madre logro olvidar su pasado y salir adelante. Pero al escuchar ese nombre, Jack, se desquicia y presa de un arrebato de violencia verbal nos brinda este discurso:

\- _"Alice, mírame por favor. Tienes estrictamente prohibido hablar de esa mujer enfrente de mí!. Que sea la última vez, Alice!El único padre que tienes soy yo. Entiendes?! Y por lo que respecta a mi esposa, es polvo, recuerdo, NADA!."_

Incapaz de hacerlo reflexionar, y sintiéndose peor que cuando creyó que estaba muerto, Alice se deprime y comienza a auto medicarse hasta empastillarse más de la cuenta y sufrir un desmayo, tan común en esta serie televisiva.

Voluntad, preocupada, habla con un médico elcuál le pregunta si algo está molestando a su hermana últimamente. La joven viuda responde que todo es culpa de Lacie, su madre. Y el doctor aconseja que su hermana tiene que cambiar de aires, lo que le viene perfecto ya que tienen un viaje a Latinoamérica planificado para la semana siguiente. El doctor se queda satisfecho al saber que allí la paciente volverá a la casa donde fue criada, la academia donde estudiaba y con los amigos que solía tener, e incluso algún viejo amor para reencontrar, pensando que todo eso la ayudara con su depresión. Nada más lejos de la verdad.

Entonces las hermanas Baskerville finalmente regresan al país. Alice decide visitar la academia y a su mejor amiga Sharon, a quien hace mucho que no ve. Sabe que la joven tiene sus propios problemas, pero siempre se han apoyado a pesar de las circunstancias. El abrazo de reencuentro se dará junto a la fuente de los deseos con la estatua de Lacie, lugar que fue testigo de tantos eventos ya. Y las mejores amigas tienen un piyamada en donde se pintaran las uñas una a la otra, se harán test de las revistas, y hablarán de chicos. Bueno Alice también hablará de chicas.

Al día siguiente Sharon invitara a Alice a recorrer la academia en donde estudiaron para presumir los cambios y tomar el té en el jardín. Juntas, recorren los pasillos, escaleras y pasarelas de la academia Reinsworth, hablaran de sus vidas amorosas de la secundaria, sus nuevos trabajos y de sus familias. Hasta que paseando entretenidas con su charla llegan junto a una pared del vestíbulo principal donde se encuentran las fotos de graduación de las viejas generaciones. Al verlas se ríen de sus propios aspectos cuando eran adolescentes y son presas de un arrebato de nostalgia:

 _-"Sharon vestías tan mal! Eras apocada e insignificante como tu abuela, que hubieras hecho sin mí! En cambio ahora eres toda una belleza, déjame decírtelo!"_

 _-"Que que haría sin ti? recuerdas todos esos problemas en los que me metías por ser una chismosa de cuidado? Las cosas que inventabas, los chismes que repartías y la joyería que escondías en bolsos ajenos?"_

Ambas se echan a reír con soltura, entonces Sharon ve fotos de graduación mucho más antiguas. De los inicios de la academia, sexta promoción. En donde salen Lacie y Shelly posando abrazadas. Sus respectivas madres. Las jovencitas se parecen mucho físicamente a sus madres. Sharon no puede evitar notarlo. Ella tiene la presencia y la elegancia de Shelly, mientras Alice tiene la energía y la pasión de Lacie.

-" _Ella se fue de viaje cuando yo era niña, y nunca más regreso. Mira a tu madre y a la mía? No se parecen a nosotras ahora? Eran mejores amigas desde se conocieron en la academia, y como nosotras eran inseparables."_

Pero lejos de alegrarse o reafirmar el lazo con su mejor amiga, Alice está en crisis. Porque cree estar repitiendo la vida y los errores de sus padres. No es más que una copia barata de Lacie, repitiendo sus acciones: Su relación incestuosa con su hermano, que además es idéntico a Jack V. el amor de la vida de Lacie, la misma relación con una Reinsworth! Incluso a pesar de querer convertirse en diseñadora y hacer su propio camino, termino siendo modelo también! Como Lacie! Su vida solo es una mala parodia de la de Lacie! Cuantos hijos podría llegar a tener en solo unos años mas?

Entonces para sorpresa de Sharon, Alice, se desmalla.

 _-"Alice! Alice! Pero que le ha pasado?!Ayúdennos!"_

La crisis de Sharon será resuelta por Levi, quien tiene un diagnóstico y una solución para el problema. La lleva a su nuevo consultorio, donde tras dos análisis de sangre, uno de orina, y un test de una revista llega a la conclusión de que la joven sufre un caso psicológico severo de depresión aguda, y le receta una serie de sesiones de psicoanálisis.

Mientras tanto Dough el conserje de la academia, va a limpiar los inodoros.

…

Ada por su parte, tiene que lidiar con sus problemáticos colegas de la academia, quienes a su manera, no dejan de causarle disgustos. Porque a Zai V. y a Levi, súmenle la llegada de Vanessa, quien con objetivo de obtener su parte de la herencia Nightray y de asistir a la fiesta de ex graduados, se pasea por la academia, como la nueva preceptora. Y Vanessa nunca olvido su rencor por Ada. Y No soporta que tenga un cargo de mayor rango que el suyo.

 _-"Y tú quien eres para mandonearme, Ada la del barrio?"_

 _-"Soy la nueva mano derecha de Sharon!"_

 _-"A sí? Que eres? La nueva Rufus del lugar?"_

 _-"Cállate la boca y llena estos registros!"_

 _-"A sus órdenes señor Barma...JAJAJA"_

Levi , quien alguna vez fue un hombre libre como el rebelde Fang, se ha enamorado perdidamente de Lacie. Pero no ha perdido la rebeldía. Habiéndose establecido en materia de amor, no puede hacerlo ahora en materia de ciencia. La investigación y el conocimiento siempre han sido su otra pasión, y ahora se dedica a experimentar en diversas aéreas que son de su interés: desde la química, la física, la informática, las artes, la historia, la medicina, la psicología, y la antropología.

Uno de sus más recientes logros ha sido una operación de cambio de sexo sumamente exitosa. Pero de lo que está más orgulloso es del consultorio psicológico que abrió recientemente, siendo Alice la depresiva hija de Lacie, su paciente más preciada.

Tantas ocupaciones hacen que su trabajo de profesor en la academia sea de bajo rendimiento. Así que Sharon pide a Ada su nueva secretaria de confianza que hable con él. Y nuestra protagonista acepta el desafío. Un desafío que solo le traerá más conflicto.

 _-"MI PEQUEÑA HIENA"-_ saluda Levi reencontrándose con Ada en el laboratorio _.-"QUE TE TRAE POR AQUÍ?"_

Ada le explica a Levi que no viene por asuntos personales, y que por favor no se dirija a ella de ese modo, porque ahora son colegas profesionales de trabajo.Y le advierte que esa forma de referirse a ella está dejando su imagen por los suelos. Los estudiantes nunca dejaran de rumorear si ellos no dan el ejemplo. La academia no volverá a ser lo que era si no ponen su empeño en ello.

Luego le plantea la preocupación de Sharon. Y resuelven encontrarse en el laboratorio todos los sábados, para que Ada ayude a Levi a elaborar estrategias pedagógicas competentes.

 _-"En ese periódico te mencionan con frecuencia! Existe una sección específica: el boletín de Levi, donde semana a semana hablan de tus aventuras con mujeres!"_

 _-"Lo has leído mi hiena? Tú leyendo esa clase de_ _chismorreo_ _?"_

 _-"Sí. Con leí con fines investigativos, esto es cosa seria! Quien sea que está detrás de todo esto sabe mucho de nosotros. No puede tratarse de alguien cualquiera...Tenemos un enemigo común Levi. Nusestra imágen pública se hundirá con esta academia si no hacemos algo."_

 _-"Quieres que investiguemos juntos el asunto del periódico clandestino? Creo recordar que hacíamos buen equipo...en eso y en otras cosas más"_ -juega con uno de sus mechones de pelo. Pero Ada lo aparta. Esos juegos en el laboratorio se terminaron hace mucho tiempo.

Levi es un hombre inteligente y soberbio, que se siente superior a los demás y por encima de los códigos morales y éticos. Aunque ama a su mujer, busca la emoción de una aventura extramarital con la que alguna vez fue su hiena.

 _-"Solo bromeo! Sabes? No eres la única que se estableció, yo hasta he sido padre!"_

 _-"No vine aquí para hablar de tu vida amorosa, sino para hablar de tus clases."_

 _-"Si no logro mi propósito de conquistarte me voy a sentir el hombre más frustrado del mundo"_

Pero desde la puerta, Vanessa, había espiado todo. Y pensando en que podía usar esa información a su favor, le va con el chisme a Sharon.

-" _Se debe haber encaprichado con él, porque es bastante guapo! Tú como directora le pides colaboración, y ella solo arregla citas. Hay gente que simplemente no sabe ser profesional, que no puede separar el mundo laboral de las relaciones, y ese alguien no puede seguir siendo tu secretaria de confianza"_

Por suerte, Sharon, la ignora. Ada comienza a recibir cartas de admiradores secretos, y chismes sobre ella comienzan a circular en el periódico clandestino de la academia. Y ahí si, Sharon le hace un llamado de atención. Alguien está tratando de perjudicarla: pero quien!? Enfadada hace un bollo de papel con las cartas de sus admiradores y los tira a la basura. Al mismo tiempo que Dough, el conserje de la academia, lustra los muebles de su oficina, silenciosamente.

…

Lacie fue una famosa modelo que, con su belleza mítica, transformó la academia Reinsworth para jóvenes promesas del modelaje en un fenómeno nacional y mundial en el sector de la ropa íntima. Pero una fatalidad interrumpió su historia de éxito, poder y fama. Embarazos, drogadicción, un matrimonio arreglado, accidentes e hijos por doquier. Todo por haber bailado al ritmo que la malvada y lisiada Sheryl Reinsworth le imponía.

Pero en la actualidad Lacie baila a su propio ritmo, y lo bien que baila! Está exponiendo en una prestigiosa galería en Nueva York. Sus fotografías han sido tenidas en cuenta por muchos críticos. Su estilo, es inconfundible. Su técnica mejora constantemente. Su mirada es auténticamente propia. Su obra se hace más y más popular, y nuevamente esta saltando a la fama.

Nuestra mujer independiente y exitosa esta logrando estar en paz con su maternidad al criar al último hijo que trajo al mundo tras el atentado a la semana de la moda de Paris. Su romance con el excéntrico Levi es de lo más estable que ha tenido en una pareja. Su nueva carrera la mantiene ocupada, su hombre la mantiene complacida y su niño, el pequeño Philiphe la mantiene feliz. Lejos de esa academia que tanto odia. Lejos de toda esa gente que se dedico a estropear su vida cuando solo era una adolescente adicta diciendo que sabían lo que era mejor para ella.

Pero toda esa tranquilidad es incompatible con las telenovelas. Lacie recibirá un llamado de su hermano que cambiará todo.

- _"Lacie. Necesito saberlo. Necesito que me digas que no eres tú."_

 _-"De que hablas Oswald?"_

 _-"Dime que no eras quien está destruyendo esta academia por tu rencor"_

 _-"Oswald: estoy en Nueva York, porque lo haría?"_

 _-"Se que la odias, que nunca la perdonarás. Yo tampoco la perdonaré. Y sería feliz de ver el nombre de los Reinsworth manchado de un negro más oscuro que el corazón de la dueña, pero hermana...la joven Sharon se está esforzando, ella no merece pagar por los crímenes de su abuela solo para que tú tengas tu venganza!"_

 _-"Oswald: no se dé que hablas..."_

 _-"Mientes, sabes de lo que hablo. Se perfectamente cuando mientes."_

 _-"Es verdad. Mentí. Se de lo que hablas. Pero créeme. No soy yo."_

 _-"Lacie..."_

 _-"Crees que no iba a disfrutarlo? Que al enterarme que todo el mal que ha hecho le vuelve de alguna manera? Me regocijé de gozo al saber que su imperio de mentiras se desmoronaba como castillo de naipes. Tal y como ella destruyó nuestras vidas. Y nos empujó a las peores bajezas! A ti, a mí, a Jack, a Charlotte, incluso a su hija Shelly que la abandono sin más: la única entre nosotros lo suficientemente valiente como para alejarse del monstruo antes de que fuera tarde!"_

 _-"Lo lamento. De verdad lo lamento. No debí acusarte."_

 _-"Cada vez que siento el rechazo de uno de mis hijos ruego a los dioses de cielos e infiernos el sufrimiento de esa mujer. Pero esparcir rumores en una academia no es realmente mi estilo, eso es más como Charlotte."_

 _-"Si. Pero ella está muerta."_

 _-"Otra vida que esa maldita lisiada arruinó, empujándola a la locura. Y otra amiga que perdí."_

 _-"Era mi esposa, Lacie"_

 _-"Nunca la amaste"_

 _-"Aun así. Lo era."_

Lacie furiosa corta el teléfono. Ella odiaba esa academia es cierto. Desde el día en que ingreso creyó inocentemente que todos sus problemas de dinero se solucionarían y que sería una mujer inmensamente feliz. Cuanto se equivocaba.

Poco a poco, Lacie, Oswald y todos sus amigos se fueron viendo envueltos en una conspiración cuya amplitud y alcance ellos ni siquiera sospecharon al principio. Sin saberlo, quedaron atrapados en un mundo de traiciones, muerte y ambición, al que mucho les costó poder enfrentar con valentía.

Solo había bailado en la palma de esa manipuladora mujer. Igual que su hermano. Su esposo. Su cuñada. Su mejor amiga. Sus primeros amores. Y los frutos de todos esos encuentros entre las sábanas: sus hijos. La camada de cachorros repartida por el mundo.

Pero ahora Lacie bailaba a su propio ritmo! Y como bailaba! Ella nunca destruiría a Sheryl Reinsworth y su legado por rencor o venganza. Pero si se trataba de proteger a sus retoños, Lacie lucharía como leona. En compensación por todos esos años de abandono al que, a causa de Sheryl Reinsworth, los sometió.

No quiere, pero sabe que tiene que ser fuerte. Tal vez sea hora de enfrentar el pasado y regresar a Latinoamerica a arreglar las cosas. A cerrar de una vez las historias inconclusas. A ponerle cara y voz a sus pecados frente a sus enemigos sin dejarse doblegar.


	8. Capitulo 7: Lo Que La Vida Me Robó

**Capitulo 7: Lo Que La Vida Me Robó**

Elliot, desesperado y sin poder contar con la ayuda de Reim, inicia su propia búsqueda. Técnicamente Leo se fue de la casa por su propia voluntad, pero no puede quedarse tranquilo, ya que han pasado semanas y el no regresa. Lo primero que hace es pedir ayuda a Oswald, su suegro, con quien se lleva terriblemente, pero ha demostrado genuina preocupación por su hijo antes.

Pero Oswald es un hombre nuevo, y está a cargo de los niños del orfanato, niños pequeños que realmente lo necesitan. Leo es grandecito, ya sabe cuidarse solo. Lo único que puede aportar a la causa es alguna foto de Leo, de su colección privada, para que haga carteles con su rostro y así ayudar a encontrarlo.

Elliot está solo en esto. Y mientras empapela la ciudad con la foto del desaparecido, se pregunta:

A donde podría haber ido Leo?

Y si estaba en brazos de otro?

Porque se había marchado?

Y si tenía hambre?

Y si tenía frio?

Y si se desmalla?

Y si le da autismo selectivo?

Y si hay tarántulas? El no soportaba las tarántulas!

Y si otra vez lo habían empujado por la escalera?

Y si otra vez lo habían secuestrado?

Y si otra vez estaban drogándolo?

…Pellizcándolo?

…Torturándolo en un sótano?

Y si la rencorosa familia Nightray estaba detrás de todo esto?

Elliot siente como la vida le cobra, uno a uno, todos los errores cometidos. Nunca hizo lo que tenía que hacer en su momento, y ahora era tarde. Tendría que haber metido en la cárcel a sus hermanos cuando pudo hacerlo y nada de eso estaría pasando! Porque perdono lo imperdonable? Porque no actuó cuando tenía que hacerlo? Porque Leo tenía que pagar por sus pecados?

Sin poder conciliar el sueño, y sintiéndose culpable, ahoga sus penas en el alcohol. Porque desde la desaparición de Leo, Elliot esta borracho y con insomnio, con lo cual no tiene del todo claras las ideas y tampoco muy bien el cutis. Ni si quiera tiene fuerzas para hacerse su mascarilla facial, o maquillarse las ojeras. Y ni hablemos de su desempeño actual componiendo opera.

Entonces en medio de la noche, recibe una llamada telefónica. Es Leo. Pero se niega a responder donde está y que le paso.

 _-"Mientras el destino no una nuestras vidas hazme el favor de ser feliz..."_

Le dice que está bien. Le dice que lo ama y que espera que él, algún día, pueda decirle lo mismo. Pero corta la llamada antes de que pueda contestárselo.

Elliot tras colgar decide rastrear la llamada, dispuesto a encontrarlo. Se sorprende al descubrir que Leo no está en Paris, ni Alemania, ni en ningún país de Europa. La llamada viene de Latinoamérica. Leo ha regresado a su país de origen. Por su propia voluntad? No. Elliot ya no es tan ingenuo. Y ya no confía en nadie.

Está seguro que su acaudalada familia está detrás de todo esto. En uno de esos intentos por separarlos de los que ya ha sido víctima antes. Pero a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores, no piensa perdonarlos. A ninguno de ellos. Se la van a pagar muy caro si llegaron a ponerle las manos encima otra vez! Y expresa sus sentimientos a través del siguiente soliloquio en alemán extraído directamente de una de sus óperas, que la producción se ocupó de subtitular para la audiencia:

 _\- "No, no, no! Quisiera dormirme o despertar de esta pesadilla, porque no cabe duda que estoy viviendo una pesadilla, yo perdí la única tabla que podía salvarme del naufragio!_ _Hablo de ese hombre a quien tal vez nunca volveré a ver más, hablo de ese hombre que tal vez ahora esté muerto, lejos, ausente de mí! Cómo nos puede castigar así la vida? Cómo podemos resistir tanto Dios mío? Cómo?"_

Así que lleno de rencor y ansioso de venganza, rompe una copa, y decide regresar a esa tierra de lobos hambrientos, a recuperar lo que es suyo, y a desenmascarar a sus parientes de sangre.

…

De regreso en el país, Voluntad reflexiona sobre su pasado antes de ser adoptada por la enfermera que le dio nombre,rememorando esos tristes días en el orfanato al mando de Zai V. y sufriendo por sus dudas existenciales:

 _-"Invisible y muda, no podía decir quién era y nadie me nombraba, desesperadamente necesitaba sentir que valía algo_."

Voluntad ha perdido ya la fortuna, y a Chesire, pero lo más importante tras regresar al país, se le informa que su madre adoptiva, la enfermera, ha tenido un accidente automovilístico.

 _-"Es una pena, justo cuando su madre acababa de tomar un trabajo en la academia Reinsworth como asistente en la enfermería. Estaba tan feliz y llena de ilusión con este nuevo proyecto."_ \- le informan los colegas del hospital cuando visita a la convaleciente en sus últimos momentos con vida.

Voluntad llora y se aferra a su madre entre lágrimas. Y la mujer tras despedirse de su hija, muere trágicamente de una enfermedad terminal que también padecía, dejando a Voluntad, triste, sola y sin un centavo.

Alice consuela a su hermana tras la muerte de la mujer que la crió. Hasta le convida de sus pastillas antidepresivas. Pero Voluntad está irreconocible. Ha tenido demasiado.

 _-"Sabes? Ese accidente...no sé si esto te haga sentir mejor, pero un profesor de la academia tuvo uno similar hace poco, tal vez solo sea cosa de Sharon que esta paranoica, pero ella no cree que sea casual sino que existe un complot contra la academia...aunque, pensándolo bien, tu madre no tenía nada que ver con esa academia...o si?"_

Voluntad no responde. Es entonces cuando Alice descubre el dinero faltante en su caja fuerte, y la única que puede haberlo robado es Voluntad. Entonces ambas hermanas se enfrentan en la más dura discusión, que cambiara el rumbo de sus vidas cuando Alice la acusa de urto y estafa agravados por el vínculo.

\- " _Muchos me criticaran y dirán lo peor de mi, pero ellos no saben lo que es vivir con carencias, sufrir por cada peso que uno gasta y lo mucho que me ha costado lograr la posición económica que tengo ahora!"_

 _-"Nunca imagine que serias capaz de intentar engañar a tu propia hermana por una fortuna"_

 _-" LAS PENAS CON PAN SON MENOS!"_

 _-"NO HAY EXCUSAS PARA ROBARLE A TU FAMILIA"_

 _-_ _"Todos están en mi contra pero no van a poder destruirme, yo no voy a regresar a vivir en esa miseria rodeada de basura y de gentuza!"_

 _-"Como me haces esto, somos familia!"_

 _-"Tú no eres mi familia! Nunca has sido mi familia! Sabes quienes eran mi familia? Mi madre! Y mi esposo! Y ahora ya no están!"_

Y entonces Alice, al ser rechazada por su propia hermana se desmalla. Siendo sus hermanos repartidos por el mundo la única razón de la chica para vivir, cae nuevamente en una depresión, echando a su hermana a la calle y empastillándose como solo ella sabe. Y así comienza a delirar con escenas del pasado. Ya en la cárcel, su padre Jack, se lo había advertido, esto estaba destinado a suceder algún día:

 _-"No se puede confiar en los hermanos, una vez quise confiar en Zai, pero él me traiciono queriendo conquistar a Lacie. Los marginales son así, solo nos usan por nuestro dinero, uno nunca puede estar tranquilo cuando tiene hermanos y fortuna. Y TE VA A PASAR A TI"_

Y le estaba pasando a ella! Alice estaba demasiado sola. A quien podía recurrir? Sharon? No, ella tenía demasiados problemas propios como para sumarle esto. Así que enterada de que "cierta mujer" también está de regreso en el país, trata de buscar consuelo en los brazos de su ex amante, Vanessa.

Vanessa es una joven tan hermosa como arrogante. Ha sido bendecida con toda la belleza y sensualidad que cualquier mujer desearía, pero parece que se han olvidado de darle un corazón a la altura. Tarde o temprano la vida se encargará de hacerle aprender que no puede ir por la vida pisando a todos sin pagar las consecuencias.

 _-"Me pregunto qué paso por tu mente cuando escuchaste mi nombre"-_ la recibe la modelo retirada del oficio- _"Tú allá y yo allí, una de las dos estaba en el lugar equivocado"_

Tras el reencuentro su ex trata de cortejarla. Lleva a Alice a un bar para emborracharse, y después de que ella le dice que no quisiera seguirle el juego e incluso le reclama en su cara el hecho de que es clasista y déspota; cae y comienza a beber. Las dos beben en exceso y terminan besándose.

Al principio Alice le rechaza porque está un poco fea y más gorda. Y ya sabemos que Alice es una amante exigente criada entre lo mejor de lo mejor. Pero luego acaba cediendo ante la insistencia de su romeo y ambas acaban nuevamente besándose con pasión. Ellas ya no pueden contener sus sentimientos. Después de vivir todo lo que hasta ahora les ha tocado, ninguna de los dos hace más que pensar en la otra a cada momento. Vanessa siempre pierde el control cuando está junto a Alice y ella también. Ya no puede más…

Al terminar su cita, Vanessa lleva a Alice a su departamento. Ella queda fascinada con el lugar, pero como siempre, se burla de Vanessa por ser tan seria hasta para decorar. Alice piensa que su ex jugará con ella como antaño… ¿será así? ¿Una vez más ha caído en las telarañas de la víbora venenosa de Vanessa Nightray? Ella se refugia en sus brazos, pero no le abre su corazón.

Los televidentes pueden disfrutar de una escena de lo más erótica en el sofá mientras los auspiciantes aprovechan para mostrarle al público los beneficios de su producto: la ropa interior comestible. Pero al menos la araña venenosa es alguien con quien compartir sus problemas, no? Cada vez se siente más involucrada sentimentalmente con la que alguna vez amo. Desesperada, acude a su concejo.

 _-" Ay Alice, no Alice, no les hagas caso, tú sabes que esas brujas son unas resentidas sociales. Condénala, merece todo tu odio y tu rencor, destrúyela, sacia tu alma de venganza, demuéstrame que el mal es hereditario que eres una fiel heredera de la maldad que oscurece el alma de tu padre..."_ \- es el concejo de Vanessa a Alice, con respecto a Voluntad.

Alice se ofende muchísimo. Vanessa llega a pedirle disculpas a su amante y le dice que quiere ayudarla. Pero ella le reprocha haber jugado con sus sentimientos y con su vida. Entre lágrimas, Alice le confirma que lo único que quiere es que desaparezca de su vida para siempre y que no le haga más daño.

Si. Evidentemente, su vida no era más que una parodia barata de la de Jack, enamorándose de una cruel y resentida supermodelo que no vale la pena, confiando en su hermana bastarda que la traicionaba. Solo había alguien en el mundo en quien Alice podrá confiar: Levi, su terapeuta.

…

Reim y su "intento de novio" el rebelde Fang tienen una discusión. Porque ambos paseaban muy de la mano por el río, cuando de repente un muchacho en campera de cuero se acerco a saludar a Fang, y este, nervioso soltó la mano de Reim...Lo mejor, fue que después del "hola" Fang lo presentó como SU AMIGO REIM. Y esto nuestro soltero gay más codiciado del país no puede permitirlo, para humillarlo estaba su ex marido el que no superaba su primer amor de infancia. El ya no iba a ser burlado nunca más.

De más está decir que se fue de allí ofendido y sin siquiera despedirse, entonces Fang lo corrió, pero no pudo alcanzarlo, así que lo siguió en su motocicleta a los gritos. Pero Reim no quiere escucharlo. Fang intenta explicarle que forma parte de un círculo muy selecto de motociclistas que no ve con buenos ojos las relaciones entre hombres.

Y Reim está convencido de que su novio se avergüenza de él. Y decide terminar de una vez por todas con esa relación. Fang le escribe y lo llama todos los días implorando perdón. ¡El corazón es el que manda! Reim sabrá que terminar con Fang fue mala idea. Y Fang tendrá que tragarse su orgullo e intentar recuperarlo…

Fang es un soltero empedernido con muy poco tiempo para dedicar a la conquista, pero en el corazón no se manda y el rebelde motociclista tendrá que tomar una difícil decisión, ya que su corazón lo empujará a buscar a Reim para hacerle saber que sus sentimientos sólo le pertenecen a él, pero su reputación con sus amigos está en juego, y teme perderlos. ¿Que es lo que tiene que hacer?¿Porque tiene que pasarle esto a él?


	9. Capítulo 8: Corazones Blindados

**Capitulo 8: Corazones Blindados**

 _-"Girasoles? En un velorio?"_

 _-"Era nuestra flor favorita. Mía y también de su padre."_

Palabras del pasado resuenan en la cabeza de un hombre atormentado, recordando su primer encuentro con "esa mujer", esa quien decidiría a a partir de allí el camino de su vida. Su reina de la manada, su dueña. Su Ama y señora: Sheryl Reinsworth.

Encerrado en el hospicio, Rufus el ex secretario y principal secuaz del mal de la que en otros tiempos fue la dueña, sufre de las apariciones del fantasma de su padre: Arthur Barma. Quien le pide que confiese una verdad que oculto durante mucho tiempo. Ya que si no lo hace, esa verdad va a terminar por matarlo.

Arthur Barma además de carismático fantasma es un buen tipo, y no quiere que Rufus termine muerto, igual que su hermano Yura, sin haber visto sus sueños convertirse en realidad. Es que a Rufus el encierro le está haciendo mal. Y los fantasmas de su pasado lo persiguen. Preguntas se acumulan en su conciencia.

Por que hizo todo lo que hizo? Por Sheryl? Si.

Y porque sigue al lado de Sheryl? Por su padre. Si. Por la promesa que le hizo a su padre.

O es que en realidad...todo fue por la esperanza de ver al amor de su vida un poco más?

Entonces, gracias a unos oportunos flashbacks, los televidentes nos enteramos de la historia de Sheryl, Rufus y Arthur Barma. Con una escena magistral digna de una nominación al oscar, caracterizada por el vestuario de época, y los filtros sepia. En esta ocasión el público se deleitará con la historia de fondo que dio origen a toda esta tragedia. Las relaciones que se forjaron en las generaciones pasadas y cuyos ecos resuenan en las presentes afectando todas y cada una de las vidas de nuestros protagonistas.

Sheryl era una inmigrante europea, una adolescente lisiada que vino a América junto a su padre durante la gran inmigración. Juntos tenían un sueño: su propia plantación de Girasoles. Era una niña linda, simpática, inteligente y llena de cariño, una chica amorosa que heredó de su padre el amor por el servicio social.

El señor Reinsworth por su parte era emprendedor, cordial, trabajador, atractivo y con tantas virtudes que no vale la pena enumerarlas. Y su hija lo admiraba, lo amaba y había pasado con él los mejores y más felices momentos de su vida. Juntos forman una familia trabajadora, luchona y aspiracional.

La suya es una historia con valores que promueve el amor por la familia y el trabajo, pero que pronto se convierte en tragedia...

La madre de Sheryl lamentablemente había perdido su vida por la tuberculosis, y ausente en las memorias de la niña lisiada, su virtuoso padre, que la había criado solo, ocupaba cada pensamiento de esta jovencita. Su padre era entonces su alegría, su sonrisa, su sol, su norte. Todo cuanto amaba y todo cuanto le importaba.

Y Sheryl para su padre claro que era la niña de sus ojos. Querida y consentida, un poco mimada debido al problema de sus piernas, ocupaba toda la atención del hombre, y ocupaba cada rincón de su corazón.

Hasta que apareció esa mujer.

Soltera, no muy adinerada, fumadora compulsiva, con labios color carmín, Jurado quien sedujo a su padre con sus encantos de mujer entro en sus vidas. Astuta, calculadora y trepadora uso cuanta arma de seducción tenía en mano hasta que finalmente llego el día en que se convirtió en su madrastra. Y paso a ocupar un lugar privilegiado en el corazón del viudo, y como no un lugar más en la casa Reinsworth.

Los días felices de Sheryl terminaron para siempre.

Tras una acalorada y violenta discusión sobre los proyectos económicos del señor, la madrastra Jurado, mato a su amado padre frente a Sheryl, quien no pudo defenderlo por ser una lisiada. La impotente niña vio a la persona más importante para ella rodar por las escaleras. Vio la vida abandonar el cuerpo de su joven y virtuoso padre. Vio el brillo de sus ojos desvanecerse.

Y escuchó las últimas palabras que le dedico a esa mujer: TE AMABA.

Y así la madrastra se quedo con las tierras, con la fortuna y con la tenencia de la niña lisiada a quien hizo pasar por loca. Y con todo eso puso sus planes en marcha. Ahora que su marido no estaba para oponerse a sus deseos, el proyecto del campode girasoles que con su hija había soñado tomó un rumbo muy diferente. Y Jurado utilizo todo su dinero e influencia para construir la primera academia para supermodelos de toda latinoamérica.

Arquitectos, ingenieros y albañiles de renombre coparon las tierras, la "academia Reinsworth para jóvenes promesas del modelaje" pronto vería la luz. Y la joven Sheryl, además de sufrir maltratos de la asesina de su padre, nunca pudo ver concretado ese campo de Girasoles que tanto habían soñado, y por el que habían cruzado el mar durante la gran inmigración. Y poco a poco, su corazón se atrofio casi tanto o más que sus piernas.

Y aquí los televidentes conocemos al dichoso Arthur Barma del cual solo habíamos visto a su carismático fantasma. Pero en su juventud solía ser un pelirrojo, simpático y ocurrente personaje que nos cautivará con sus virtudes y por los ojos ocres del actor que lo interpreta.

Arthur el padre de Rufus, e instructor en la educación de la niña fue el único sirviente de los Reinsworth que protegió a Sheryl de su madrastra que la maltrataba constantemente por ser lisiada. Y también su único confidente en esa casa, el único que creyó sus palabras sobre el asesinato del señor en manos de la madrastra, cuando todos la tomaban por loca.

Arthur se ocupó de la educación de la hija de su amo, quizá más que de sus propios hijos: Isla Yura y el pequeño Rufus. La protegía, la aconsejaba y la instruía. Hasta que llegara el glorioso día en que la señorita fuera mayor de edad y pueda volver a ser dueña de lo que le pertenecía. Pero junto a eso, aunque Arthur no lo sospecha, llegaría el día en que la malvada Jurado estiraría la pata.

 _-"Falta poco para que sea mayor de edad, señor Arthur"_

 _-"En unos meses podrá hacer lo que guste señorita!"_

 _-"Excepto caminar, claro."_

 _-"No piense en eso, puede irse a vivir lejos de su madrastra, comprar una linda casa, estudiar en el extranjero, incluso casarse!"_

 _-"Casarme? Y con quién?"_

 _-"Con quien usted desee jovencita! A una dama hermosa como usted que hombre la rechazaría?"_

 _-"Nadie quiere a una lisiada"_

 _-"No diga eso, aquí usted es muy querida"_

 _-"Solo por ti...Arthur. Te…Casarías conmigo?"_

 _-"Me honra señorita. Pero yo ya estoy casado y tengo dos hijos."_

 _-"Idiota. Dijiste que nadie me rechazaría."_

Meses después de la celebración de cumpleaños de la joven heredera la madrastra murió, y Sheryl heredo la academia.

Arthur nunca llegó a saberlo aunque los televidentes sí, pero fue la mismísima Sheryl la que empujó a su madrastra por las escaleras aquella noche de tormenta en su primer visita a lo que sería la academia a punto de inaugurar. Inaugurando en su lugar un círculo eterno de gente lanzando a sus enemigos por las escaleras. Lo que marcaría los acontecimientos de el edificio que debió ser un campo de girasoles, pero que en su lugar solo habían en abundancia fríos pasillos, escaleras y por su puesto: pasarelas.

La heredera nunca olvidaría las palabras de su madrastra antes de caer, mientras la regañaba por como derramaba lágrimas al ver lo que debió ser un austero campo de girasoles convertido en una asqueroso templo de ostentación y vulgaridad. Aquellas palabras pronunciadas con desprecio resonarían para siempre en esa academia y en el corazón de Sheryl Reinsworth:

 _-"_ _A LLORAR AL PANTEÓN!"_

Era tarde para sus sueños. Los números no cerraban. A la joven Sheryl solo le quedaba una opción: continuar con el legado de su madrastra estando al frente de esa academia, convirtiéndose en el reflejo de su antigua enemiga. Siempre acompañada del atento y caballeroso Arthur Barma, su ingenioso profesor de quien estaba secretamente enamorada .

Esta joven heredera y su fiel concejero sacarían esa academia .

Los años pasaron. La niña se convirtió en mujer. Las sillas de ruedas evolucionaron. La academia se lleno de estudiantes. El prestigio llegó de la mano de la afamada familia Nightray. Se casó, si, pero no con quien amaba. Desposó por interés a Raymond Nightray, primo de Bernard, por entonces supermodelo en la cima de su carrera. Ese si era un hombre honesto con altos valores morales y buen sentido para los negocios. Con él concibió a su hija Shelly.

Pero el corazón de Sheryl terminó de de endurecerse finalmente con la repentina muerte de Arthur Barma, su verdadero amor. Y fue en su velorio en donde una nueva relación se forjo, una que atormentaría a un hombre hasta nuestros días.

 _-"Girasoles? en un velorio? está segura?"-_ una voz que la saco de sus pensamientos resonó en el recinto. Era la inconfundible voz de Arthur. Pero no podía ser él. Ya no.

 _-"Son mis flores favoritas. También las de su padre, sabe?"_

 _-"Rufus Barma, su nuevo amo de llaves"-_ se presento, idéntico a él, solo que más joven.

 _-"Sheryl Reisnworth, su nueva ama y señora."_

Tras la muerte de Arthur, Sheryl se enamoro de Rufus, hijo de este y eficiente amo de llaves de la academia. Pese a ser mucho más joven que ella cautivo su corazón ya que le recordaba a su amor platónico: el señor Arthur, quien nunca la vio más que como una niña lisiada a la tenía que educar y proteger.

Rufus entonces se quedo cumpliendo el destino que debió haberle pertenecido a su padre, haciendo lo que él hubiese querido que hiciera: proteger a Sheryl. Mientras su hermano Yura hacia de su vida y de su libertad lo que quería, sin reparar en los sueños de su padre.

Pero Rufus nunca amo a Sheryl realmente, pese a ser su amante. Su corazón le pertenece a otra mujer. Una que solo le correspondió una vez. Una que hasta el día de hoy lleva una vida tan libertina, que quizá, ningún hombre seria nunca amado por ella realmente.

¿Cómo enfrentará Rufus al fantasma de su padre sin perder la cordura y sus valores? ¿Logrará algún día solucionar su vida sentimental? ¿Quién será la elegida de su corazón? El capítulo cierra con la cantante en el piano bar, cantando canciones de cantautor setentero, vestida con unas gafas enormes y un poncho. A las dudas de los televidentes tras el revelador capítulo, se le suman las preguntas sobre aquella cantante.


	10. Capítulo 9: Amar sin límites

**Capitulo 9: Amar Sin Límites**

Levi, en su consultorio está atendiendo a Alice su paciente regular en el área de psicología, quien está llena de problemas. Personas de todos los estratos sociales irían en busca de los servicios de este sensual licenciado, pero aunque cualquiera pensaría que la población perteneciente a las clases bajas serían los que más contratarán su asesoría, nadie realmente se imagina que en la clase alta se pueden presentar conflictos aún peores.

 _-"Entonces ella me dijo que me llevaría al cielo y le dije: elévame. Pero después desapareció llevándose sus zapatos Jimmy Choo...los que yo le regalé, eran sus favoritos sabe?"_

 _-"Interesante, Alice, y que más? Como terapeuta y ex amante de tu mujer debo decirte que es una maldita perra ambiciosa"_

 _-"Esto no es muy profesional!"_

 _-"Yo no soy muy profesional! Estas en la ruina económica y si no saliera con tu madre no te admitiría gratis"_

 _-"Salió con mi madre y mi novia también? Maldición! Voy a necesitar terapia!"_

 _-"Estás en terapia, Alice...dime que te tiene tan mal?"_

 _-"Solo repito los errores de mis padres!"_

Pero la sesión es interrumpida cuando un ex paciente de su anterior trabajo en un hospital psiquiátrico reaparece frente a él en su consultorio de al lado, en el que ejerce como cirujano plástico.

 _-"He visto su trabajo, y creo que usted doctor es el hombre indicado para esto."_

 _-"Quieres un cambio de sexo también?"_

 _-"No, quiero que me convierta en un gato."_

 _-"En un gato?"_

 _-"Sí, uno igual al de esta fotografía."_

 _-"Ohh. Es una fotografía interesante, aunque un poco, tu sabes, subida de tono."_

 _-"Lo siento señor. Es la única que tengo."_

 _-"Que se supone que quieres que haga?"_

 _-"Lo quiero todo! Los bigotes, la cola, las garritas, las orejas, y por su puesto el favorito de Elliot : esas manos mulliditas. Puede hacerlo?"_

 _-"Claro!"_ -Levi no sabe muy bien si puede hacerlo, pero es un científico de infinita curiosidad, que no le dice no a nada en el campo de la experimentación, y va a intentarlo.- _"pero mi pregunta es: porque deseas esto?"_

-" _Quisiera ser distinto! Conformarme pero no puedo! Es como si no existiera en el mundo otro hombre más que Elliot Nightray_!"

Pero su discurso es interrumpido por Alice, hermana del paciente, a quien Levi dejo sola en el consultorio psicológico de al lado, en medio de una de sus crisis. Lo único que vale la pena en el mundo para Alice Baskerville, son sus hermanos repartidos por el mundo. Y Leo, casualmente, es uno de ellos.

 _-"Como puedes caer tan bajo, niño terco! Aprende a respetarte! Y a hacer que los demás te respeten! Tienes alma de gelatina? Deja esa terquedad con Elliot Nightray!"_

-" _Yo no tengo ninguna terquedad con Elliot!... Y si sigo obsesionado con él es porque no he conocido a ningún hombre que se le compare!"_

 _-"Escúchame bien, porque no te lo diré dos veces: tropezar no es malo! Pero, encariñarse con la piedra sí que lo es!"_

Así que Alice se desquita dándole a su hermano un sermón de la montaña mientras se lo lleva del consultorio, secretamente seguidos por Levi, cuya curiosidad sabemos que es insaciable. Y al escucharlos, les ofrece la propuesta de su vida: terapia familiar! Y ante la posibilidad de pagar menos dinero, Alice acepta por los dos.

…

Oz, padre soltero, un hombre demasiado bueno para este mundo, creyéndose abandonado por su mujer, y sin avanzar en su búsqueda debido a la poca colaboración de Reim, llega a la conclusión que no puede criar a la pequeña Lili solo en el medio de un campo en la china.

La niña extraña a su madre, no deja de llamarla de día y de noche. Entonces para distraerla, a falta de respuestas concisas que darle, regresa al país en busca de la ayuda de su hermana, quien puede ser una excelente y cariñosa tía para la niña.

 _-"Lili esta es tu tía Ada, la que escribe los cuentos de Cosme Fulanito"_

 _-"Hermano! Que haces aquí? Y Echo?"_

 _-"Es una larga historia y no quiero hablar en frente de la niña, vamos a la piscina ahí estaremos más tranquilos"_

Ada y Oz dejan a Lily a cargo de Vincent, que la entretiene presentándole a los gatos Pulgoso y Garrapatoso. Una vez en la piscina, y con los televidentes contentos con los cuerpos esculturales de los protagonistas captados por las cámaras, Oz le habla a su hermana de sus problemas, y le pide que lo ayude a criar a Lili como lo crió a él...

 _-"Yo creo que mi mujer siempre me ha ocultado cosas, pero esto es el colmo! A veces me da miedo querer!"_

 _-"Siempre te he dicho que ella no era una dama en la que pudieras confiar, hermano, demasiados secretos debajo de ese impecable maquillaje"_

 _-"No sé cómo ser una madre, porque no tuve una sabes? Apenas y puedo ser un padre!"_

 _-"Todo es culpa de Lacie, hermano. Esa mujerzuela que nos abandono por su buena vida entre lo mejor de la sociedad. Las generaciones pasan, y seguimos pagando por sus pecados. Lo peor es que ella cree que puede solucionarlo todo con dinero"_

Pero para criar a Lily, Ada está muy ocupada en el trabajo, y no puede dedicarle tanto tiempo a su sobrina como desearía, decidiendo contratar los servicios de una niñera. Pero quién? Desesperados Oz y Ada acuden a la agencia de detectives de hermano Reim, pero él está en medio de una crisis amorosa y no puede ayudarlos. Confundidos, acuden al hombre con más contactos en el mundo después de Yura: el tuerto pero no por ello menos atractivo ex-detective Xerces Break.

 _-"Pero si son los molestos bastardos de Lacie, en que puedo ayudarlos?"_

 _-"Disculpe señor Xerces_ -habló Oz que siempre se sintió intimidado por Break _\- nosotros no queremos molestarlo, sabemos que es un hombre muy ocupado…"_

 _-"Vienes a pedirme dinero? Ya desperdiciaste toda tu fortuna mocoso?"_

 _-"Mi hermano y yo vinimos aquí en busca de su concejo, necesitamos su ayuda!"_

 _-"Xerces quien es esa? Escucho la voz de una mujer? "-_ se acerca Sharon enfurecida, pero al reconocer a Ada, su dama de confianza, sus temores desaparecen, y manda a que les sirvan el té de las 5. Mientras B. Junior y Lili juegan con la niñera de la casa.

En los jardines llenos de rosales de la mansión Reinsworth, los bastardos de Lacie, el cochero, y la heredera comparten té y masitas mientras se entregan al cotilleo. Después de mucho chismorrear Oz toma la palabra y ruega ayuda para conseguir una niñera competente para cuidar de su pequeña Lili.

 _-"Buenas niñeras es lo que le hacen falta a este país_ -suspira Break- _fue muy difícil dar con una para mi hijo. Y cuidar a un mocoso desagradable como ese no es tarea sencilla, así que no debería sobrecargarla con mas trabajo"_

Pero Sharon tiene otros planes. Piensa deshacerse de la niñera que tiene instalada en su casa seduciendo a su marido con sus encantos. Sobrecargarla de trabajo? Que sabe esa mujerzuela de trabajo? Si solo se dedica a disfrutar de sus riquezas mientras ella se estresa y se arruga ocupando el lugar de la dueña en la academia Reinsworth!

 _-"La señorita Lady ha demostrado eficiencia y entrega total a su trabajo, además ama a los niños como usted no se imagina, estoy segura que pasar todo el día metida en esta casa no es lo ideal para una soltera de su edad. Pienso que debería tomar el trabajo de cuidar a Lili a medio tiempo, para cambiar de aires…"_

Sharon hace sonar una campanilla y la niñera acude al jardín con los dos niños de la mano. Es una mujer bella, encantadora, Oz no puede evitar sonrojarse. Y a Ada le transmite una ternura familiar que la hace la mujer perfecta para el trabajo. Finalmente, después de una pequeña charla los bastardos de Lacie contratan a la mujer que Break y Sharon les recomiendan.

La niñera es muy profesional en lo suyo, pero pasados los días Ada no tarda en notar las miraditas que le dirige a su hermano. Entre el señor Oz y la niñera se establece una relación con mucha tensión, que no se llega a explicitar pero que tiene al espectador deseando que ocurra algo...Y Ada, como hermana mayor casi madre, interviene.

-" _No se le acerque tanto al joven Oz !Es un hombre casado y con una hija, y si en verdad le interesa trabajar aquí no le conviene que la vea de coqueta"_

 _-"AY SEÑORITA! VE COSAS QUE NO SON, NO SEA MAL PENSADA!"_

 _-"Más vale que así sea eh! y que sepa respetar el amor que el tiene por su esposa! Sin más que aconsejarle, puede disfrutar de la piscina con mi sobrina si lo desea..."_

 _-"Claro que sí señorita! SEÑOR OOOOZZZ! ME PONE BRONCEADOR EN LA ESPALDA?"_

Pero Ada tiene más cosas de que preocuparse. El periódico clandestino de la academia habla sobre ella teniendo amoríos con Levi. Y está furiosa, porque si bien ella no ha sido infiel a Vincent desde que se juraron amor eterno, en el pasado, tuvo un desliz amoroso con ese profesor, y nunca tuvo el valor para hablarlo con su pareja, debido a los incontrolables celos. Celos que una vez llevaron a Vincent al borde del homicidio agravado por el vínculo, arrojando por las escaleras a su propio hermano Elliot.

…

En la academia Sharon hace una reunión de personal tratando de averiguar quién es el responsable tras el diario clandestino. Y Ada asiste al encuentro junto a Vanessa, Levi, Oswald, Zai y Dough. Y con la mitad de ellos tiene una relación de lo más tensa. Esta prometía ser una reunión larga. Sharon toma la palabra:

 _-"Miren estos titulares! La cabaña del jardinero un motel! Amorío en los sótanos! Sexo en el laboratorio de química! Drogas en los baños! Estos rumores son terribles! La academia caerá en la ignominia! Profesores con alumnos, alumnos con profesores, alumnos con otros alumnos y profesores con otros profesores!"_

 _-"Mira Ada la del Barrio, tu sales mucho aquí, picarona"_

 _-"Vanessa de más está decir que muchas de estas notas no son más que mentiras, o acaso crees que hay algo sexual entre tres de los hermanos Nightray?"_

 _-"Hay mentiras, por su puesto...pero también hay, tu sabes: medias verdades"_

 _-"Medias verdades?"_

 _-"Exageraciones, rumores engrandecidos para causar más impacto"_

 _-"Tú sí que sabes del tema, era de esperar de una chismosa"_

 _-"Yo no soy la que sale en las noticias como toda una suripanta"_

 _-"Ya veo. Nos enfrentamos a un monstruo de proporciones mayúsculas. El enemigo duerme entre nosotros. Si no hacemos algo rápido, el prestigio de la academia caerá. Me temo que tendremos que cerrar el colegio."_

 _-"Pero quien podría inventar una cosa tan horrible?"_

 _-"Alguien que realmente detesta esta academia"_

 _-"Pero que la conoce lo suficiente"_

 _-"O tal vez se trate de más de una persona..."_

 _-"A que te refieres Oswald?"_

 _-"Alguien que odia la academia, está usando a alguien que la conoce bien para destruirla. O alguien que conoce el lugar está usando a alguien que lo odia para quien sabe que..."_

 _-"Esta semana todos los aquí presentes que son gente de mi confianza tienen la tarea de desenmascarar al culpable. O esta academia cerrará sus puertas...para siempre!"_

Ada se retiro de allí entre suspiros, no se le ocurría nadie que pudiese manipular a alguien con tanta facilidad, ni mucho menos alguien que odiase la academia con tanto ímpetu. Pero pese a todo, ese era el establecimiento que le dio una oportunidad en la vida. El único lugar que pensó que ella podía llegar a ser alguien. Donde forjo su autoestima, donde descubrió su identidad, donde conoció el amor y se alfabetizó en tiempo record. No podía permitir que lo cerraran. Era su deber desenmascarar al culpable.

A sus problemas laborales se le suman los de pareja. Vincent el amor de su vida odia a los niños. Y Ada ha llevado a vivir a la casa a nada más y nada menos que su sobrina Lili, una niña pequeña bastante consentida. Pero lo peor es que Vincent odia profundamente a las institutrices, y Lili tiene una.

 _-"Tu sobrina, tu hermano y ESA NIÑERA tienen que dejar esta casa"_

 _-"Nunca abandonaré a mi familia Vincent. No en una crisis así."_

 _-"Ada la del barrio, acaso quieres perderme?"_

 _-"Que tú seas capaz de lanzar a tu hermano por las escaleras cuando te estorba no significa que yo sea igual"_

 _-"Ellos o yo?"_

 _-"ELLOS"_

Vincent creció sin amor por parte de sus parientes de sangre. Incapaz de comprender el vínculo fraternal entre Oz y Ada se siente traicionado, y se va a dormir al sofá dando un portazo que despierta a todos. Ada siente que su vida marital está en juego, y sin una buena amiga que la consuele va por la niñera en busca de consejos, quien dulcemente la acompaña en su sufrimiento. Aunque intente seducir descaradamente a su hermano, Lady es perfecta para confidente.

…

Vanessa ha conseguido mucho de lo que vino a hacer al país: un puesto altamente remunerado en la academia Reinsworth, y la atención de Alice Baskerville a quien no ha dejado de amar. Pero la joven que ama se ha vuelto un hueso más duro de roer, y según Vanessa todo se debe a esos hermanos marginales que tiene repartidos por el mundo. Es bien sabido que la pobreza se pega, si no en el bolsillo a menos en las costumbres.

Ya logró sacarse de encima a esa tal Voluntad que era la peor de las influencias. Ahora no tiene que esconderse de nadie, ya que puede entrar, salir y dormir en casa de Alice cuando quiere. Y eso la llena de dicha. Pero la dicha termina cuando una noche (que ha planeado como la más romántica) al entrar en el piso de Alice encuentra sentado en el sofá a nada más y nada menos que a su peor enemigo. Ese que no muere ni tirándolo por la escalera, ni envenenándolo, ni dándoselo en bandeja a secuestradores profesionales. Ahora está allí, con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato, en casa de su amante.

 _-"Alice no te lo dijo? Voy a vivir aquí durante un tiempo. Y por mi seguridad, llegamos a un acuerdo: tú no tiene permiso de entrar a esta casa mientras la señorita no está. Ahí tienes la puerta, lárgate."_

 _-"Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, marginal aventurero. Si no hubieras aparecido en nuestras vidas, toda mi familia sería feliz. LARGO DE AQUÍ! Esta es la casa de MI amante."_

 _-"Que resulta también ser mi hermana. Y digo lo mismo, de no ser por ti muchos de mis problemas estarían resueltos. LARGO!"_

 _-"Porque no te vas de una vez a arruinar lo poco que queda de mi hermano, y te vas de mi vida marginal! O es que ya se deshizo de ti?... Ohhh pero que es esa cara? En serio estoy en lo cierto? JAJA! Así que finalmente se deshizo de ti! Descubrió que no eres más que un trepador que piensa vivir de su talento y su fortuna?"_

 _-"Yo no soy ningún trepador tengo mi propio talento y fortuna!"_

 _-"No me hagas reír marginal, no habrías llegado a ningún lado de no ser por el apellido Nightray! Estarías pudriéndote en alguna vecindad: mendigando como pepenador! Tú eres un aborto de la naturaleza: se junto lo podrido con lo arruinado y saliste tu! Parece que al menos algo de cerebro y dignidad le quedan a mi hermano y se deshizo de la chusma a tiempo…"_

 _-"No se deshizo de mí. Eso quisieras. Yo me deshice de él"_

 _-"Ah sí? Y por qué, si se puede saber?"_

 _-"No es de tu incumbencia"_

 _-"Déjame adivinar, querido. Descubriste que te era infiel? Déjame decirte que ha sido así por años, desde que puedo recordar. Tú mi querido solo eres basura de arrollo a la que una vez se aferró por capricho, y luego no supo como tirar."_

 _-"Silencio! Tú no sabes nada! No sabes cuánto he soportado por amor!"_

 _-"Si de verdad lo hubieras querido te hubieras quedado con él…pero no! No tuviste el valor…No tuviste fuerza para encarar a la competencia! Solo hizo falta que un tercero haya puesto sus ojos en él y ya te rindes!"_

 _-"Silencio! Ya tuve suficiente de_ _ti_ _!"_

 _-"Mi hermano tuvo un desliz, un solo desliz y tú lo abandonas? Eso no es amor, eso es vanidad! No le tuviste fe a tu gallo marginal, ese fue tu peor error. Mírate ahora: no eres nada sin él. Eres tan patético que seducirlo debió ser fácil para cualquiera, pero hacerte a un lado debió ser más fácil aún…"_

 _-"CÁLLATE! No sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer si no cierras la boca!"_

 _-"Que amor es ese tuyo, eh? Te haces tanta propaganda de ser muy decidido, dónde estaba ese luchador cuando mi hermano se revolcaba con alguien más, dónde? Donde estaba el belicoso marginal? eh?! Sabes lo que creo? No, no lo creo, estoy segura: te consideras una mierda de hombre. Y concuerdo completamente con tu auto percepción: ERES UNA MIERDA DE HOMBRE!"_

 _-"VANESSA NIGHTRAY! QUE RAYOS LE DICES A MI HERMANO!"-_ interrumpe la dueña de casa dispuesta a defender con uñas y dientes a su protegido.

 _-"Alice por fin llegas. Solo le estaba advirtiendo que no hiciera contigo lo mismo que hizo tu inquilina anterior…porque soy yo la que después recoge los platos rotos de tu pobre corazón linda"_

 _-"Escúchame bien: a partir de ahora, éste de aquí vive conmigo. Y si no te gusta: pues búscate otra amante que te soporte, gorda."_

Y Vanessa presa de la furia, guardó silencio y la siguió a su habitación. Discutieron por horas, con Leo pegado a la puerta para no perderse detalles. Y finalmente Alice terminó con su turbulenta relación con la supermodelo bajo el argumento de no repetir los errores de Jack amando a una orgullosa modelo, ni los de Lacie amando al peor enemigo de su querido hermano.


	11. Capitulo 10: La Mujer de Mi Esposo

**Capitulo 10: La Mujer de Mi Esposo**

Preparada para un largo día, después de una noche de pasión, Sharon aprovecha que Break duerme para enfrentar a la niñera en privado. Pese a su brillante plan de que Ada se la saque de encima con una propuesta laboral más adecuada, la intrépida mujer sigue viviendo en su casa y cuidando a su hijo, pasando demasiado tiempo con su hombre. Break tiene un oscuro pasado con las mujeres de callejón, y para Sharon una dama de familia bien criada entre lo mejor de lo mejor, no hay mucha diferencia entre la forma de vestir, andar y mirar de esta niñera y la de una mujer de callejón. Sin rodeos la llama a su oficina y la encara:

 _-"Voy a pedirle a dios que te ilumine…o que te elimine...Quiero que inmediatamente dejes esta casa Lady. Ya tienes otro trabajo, así que no insistas en permanecer aquí."_

 _-"Señorita, con respecto a mi nuevo trabajo, el señor y la niña han sido muy benevolentes con migo. Pero, lo que respecta a la señorita y su novio, no son del todo bienvenida en el hogar Baskerville-Vesallius. No tanto como aquí"_

 _-"Pues aquí tampoco eres tan bienvenida! Insistes en quedarte perrucha!? Acaso no te conformas con que te haya abierto las puertas de mi hogar? También piensas robarme a mi marido?!"_

 _-"Entre el señor y yo no hay nada! Lo juro!"_

Sharon no puede creer lo que escucha. Pero no tiene tiempo para perder. El trabajo demanda su presencia. La academia se hunde como el titanic y esta suripanta se niega a salir de sus vidas!

 _-"Ahora me tengo que ir a trabajar…pero ya hablaremos niñera, mientras tanto espero que tengas presente que Xerces Break es un hombre CASADO, loco por su esposa, como quien dice un hombre PRO-HI-BI-DO. La advertencia está hecha, bye queridita!"_

Pero las cosas para Sharon estarán más que complicadas en la academia y el primero de sus problemas lleva el nombre de Elliot Nightray. En su recorrido matutino por la escuela nuestra heredera y directora favorita encontró un hombre con aspecto de vagabundo llenando sus paneles y paredes con perturbadoras fotografías de un ex alumno. Así que como máxima autoridad de la academia intervino:

 _-"Disculpe señor, estamos en medio de una campaña anti-disturbios. Quite eso de allí antes de que los autores del diario clandestino me quemen en la hoguera mediática por llenar la institución con imágenes perturbadoras!"_

 _-"Lo siento Sharon, pero estoy en medio de una emergencia. Leo ha desaparecido, y necesito dar con su paradero. Olvide mis fotografías suyas en Alemania así que tomé prestadas las de Oswald. Pensar que le dije cientos de veces que las tirara y por fin sirven para algo útil!"_

 _-"Elliot...Nightray!? Eres tú!? Que te pasó!? Apestas a licor y tienes la barba crecida!"_

 _-"Que estas sorda!? Leo esta desaparecido, estoy en medio de una campaña en su búsqueda, y no tengo tiempo para la etiqueta!"_

 _-"Escóndete! AHORA! Si te ven así, saldrás en el diario clandestino y el poco prestigio que le queda a esta escuela se acabara con la publicación de como terminan los ex-alumnos de este lugar!"_

Y sin pensarlo dos veces la directora lo arrastro hasta su oficina. No porque tuviese ganas de recibirlo, sino para ocultarlo de los mirones. Disimuladamente le hizo una seña a Dough para que quitara cuanto antes las espantosas fotografías. Pero en la dirección la esperaba Alice que compartía el té con ella todas las tardes, y al oler a Elliot casi que se desmalla.

 _-"¿Quién es el vagabundo que huele tan mal, Sharon?"_

 _-"Elliot Nightray. Está buscando a tu hermano, sospecha que fue secuestrado. Sabes algo al respecto?"_

 _-"Secuestrado!? JA! Estas tan seguro de que no te abandonó?"_

 _-"Es eso cierto?"_

 _-"Bueno, técnicamente sí. Pero! luego desapareció!"_

 _-"Los Nightray son tan orgullosos que no pueden asumir que alguien los abandone y no tenga más interés en verlos nuevamente"_

 _-"No metas tus problemas con mi hermana en esto!"_

 _-"Por si te interesa yo fui quien la abandonó. Y esa zorra es la que se arrastra a mis pies siempre que tiene oportunidad. La has visto? Está gorda, su imagen está acabada, igual que la tuya aunque por suerte no huele tan mal"_

 _-"Si no hay secuestro, Elliot voy a pedirte que te retires, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, y distraes al personal."_

 _-"Pero Sharon, por lo que más quieras, Reim se negó a ayudarme eres mi única esperanza!"_

 _-"Míralo, esta de rodillas, es casi tan patético como su hermana!"_

 _-"Suficiente los dos! No solo soy tu única esperanza querido, sino la de todos los alumnos y profesores de esta academia. Si esto empeora la academia Reinsworth desaparecerá como tu novio, y eso, yo no puedo permitirlo! Así que no puedo ayudarte, tengo otras responsabilidades"_

 _-"Yo no me voy!"_

 _-"Llamaré al conserje!"_

 _-"Que vengan mil conserjes!"_

Y así fue como Dough saco al vagabundo e irreconocible Elliot Nightray de los terrenos de la academia contra su voluntad. Y cuando regreso se puso a quitar una a una las imágenes de la pared. Fue allí cuando se quedo pasmado. Alice que se retiraba de su reunión de té para no llegar tarde a terapia fue interrumpida por el conserje.

 _-"El de la foto...es Leo Baskerville-Baskerville el compositor?"_

 _-"Si. Pero no lo divulgues, o Sharon explotará. Su novio lo está buscando pero sabes? El no quiere ser encontrado."_

 _-"Su novio!? Ese vagabundo!?"_

 _-"Ese no era ningún vagabundo, aunque apestaba y se veía como uno, es solo Elliot Nightray venido abajo"_

Dough apretó el papel en su mano con la foto de Leo. Alice se despidió de él porque llegaba tarde a terapia. A pesar de los intentos de Sharon por ocultar la situación al día siguiente el chisme del vagabundo fue furor en el diario clandestino.

...

Los problemas de Ada tampoco parecen terminar nunca, porque además de Levi, Sharon también le pidió tener una reunión con Zai, en base a unas quejas de los alumnos de gimnasia. Pero la relación de Zai con Ada es bastante tensa, sabe de lo que ese hombre es capaz, y olvidando la cortesía, lo acusa de maltratar a los alumnos.

-" _Pero que impertinente! No recuerdas lo que eras antes de que te refinaran? Ya no recuerdas el miedo que tenias en aquellos días en que lavabas ropa y lustrabas zapatos? ASQUEROSA MARGINAL!_!"

-" _Tú sabes que a pesar del apellido que ahora llevo soy gente del pueblo, he crecido en él y mis amigos son gente sencilla! Recuerdo perfectamente lo que era, yo no he olvidado de donde vengo!_ "

 _-"jaja le dije perra, y la muy ofendida me ladró!"_

 _-"Algunas personas deberían ser mas agradecidas con los que se hicieron cargo de ella, a pesar de sus orígenes"-_ interrumpe la preceptora, Vanessa

 _-"Bueno, que tengo yo que agradecerle a esa gente? Que mi padre sedujera a mi madre? Que se hayan encamado y me hayan abandonado?! Que por años los Baskerville me negaran hasta su apellido?... Tengo que darles las gracias por haberme quitado afectos?... familia?...nombre?_

 _-"Lacie no tiene la culpa de eso, mi hiena! Tranquilízate, estamos en una reunión de trabajo"-_ trata de calmarla Levi

 _-"No, ni yo tampoco tengo la culpa Levi! Por favor... no me vuelvan a hablar de esto en horarios de trabajo."_

 _-"Eres demasiado terca, Ada."_

 _-"Si, y a mucha honra, Zai. Porque es esta terquedad la que me ha permitido sobrevivir a ti"_

 _-"El que hayas vivido o hayas muerto solo me lo debes a mí, mocosa igualada"_

\- " _CÁLLECE! Estoy enterada de muchas cosas sobre usted! De tantas que si hablo no va a quedar SIN CASTIGO!"_

 _-¡Deja de amenazarme marginal! ¡Míreme! ¡Algún día se va a abrir esa puerta, y no te voy a dar tiempo ni de gritar!"_

 _-"Yo no elegí esta vida, pero te advierto que la sé enfrentar!_ _Desde niña me cuido sola y aquí estoy Zai, bien lejos tu influencia, vivita y dispuesta a enfrentarte a ti y a al mundo!"_

-"Nunca hagas una apuesta sobre mí porque ni yo mismo sé cómo voy a actuar al minuto que sigue."

 _-"Soy derecha con los que me tratan derecho! Y me gusta que me respeten. Esta es la última orden, burla o amenaza que recibo de ti_ _"_

Y dando por terminada la reunión con, Ada le pide a Sharon permiso para ser trasladada de la academia al orfanato que su familia administra, como la nueva institutriz de los niños huérfanos. Y Sharon, preocupada por perder a su asistente de confianza, pero sabiendo que esa decisión calmara los celos de Vanessa, se lo permite.

Mientras Dough, el conserje de la academia, saca las telarañas del techo.

...

El segundo gran problema de nuestra heredera comenzará cuando al regresar a casa descubra algo imperdonable. Cansada, agotada, estresada, necesitada de afecto vuelve a su hogar dulce hogar esperando que su hermoso hijo y su sensual esposo la contengan. Pero lo que encontrará en su lugar la dejará anonadada.

Break, pasa sus días vigilando de cerca los movimientos de Sheryl y Rufus en el hospicio. Y educando a su pequeño Break junior, junto a Lady G. la confiable niñera. Esa tarde jugando en la plaza, la mujer se lesiona tras salvar al niño de caerse del tobogán. Y Break amablemente la carga en brazos hasta la casa y la deposita en el sofá. Justo cuando Sharon, cansada de tanto trabajo, entra en el recinto, y los ve en una posición más que comprometedora.

-" _QUE HACES BESANDO A LA NIÑERA!?"_

Pero Break sabe que es inocente. Así que le quita importancia, y riendo trata de explicarle como Lady G. había salvado a Break Junior de un accidente.

 _-"Te dije que se te ocurriera poner los ojos en el. Y los pusiste! Escuincla babosa! Te atreviste!...Pero te va a pesar! Te va a pesar!"_

Sharon está furiosa. Break intenta calmarla. Pero ella lo acusa de ser experto en el manejo de la indiferencia como arma defensiva para herir. Y de serle infiel con la niñera. Con el siguiente sermón:

-" _Cuanto tardaste en traerte una amante a esta casa? Primero ahí mimándola, tratándola con dulzura, ahora está entre tus brazos?"_

 _-"Tranquila señorita Sharon, el solo estaba ayudándome porque no podía caminar!"-_ se defiende Lady G.

\- _"¡ESO DICES PORQUE TÚ ERES LA AMANTE DE MI MARIDO! Y NO SE QUE HACES AQUÍ, TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS ¿PORQUE NO VAS A AHOGAR TÚ DOLOR A OTRA PARTE?"_

Sharon no entiende de razones _._ El estrés laboral la tiene muy mal. Y nubla su capacidad de interpretar la realidad.

 _-"AMANTES AMANTES DE LA MANERA MAS DESCARADA! Pisoteando mi nombre! Mi casa! Sin la menor señal de vergüenza…pero ya me canse! Ya no soporto más!"-_ Le grita Sharon a Break.

El corazón de la heredera no le permitirá confiar en las palabras de su hombre, por lo que le hará saber que nunca más lo quiere volver a ver.

 _-"Eres muy estúpido si crees que una mujer como yo va a querer pasar toda la vida mirando tu cara de simio, oyendo tus ronquidos de noche, sintiendo tu olor de viejo, teniendo que escuchar tu conversación idiota y encima soportar tus infidelidades Xerces Break!_ _"_

¿Será éste el fin de la relación entre Break y Sharon? Dolida porque cree que el ya no la quiere, le rompe todas sus camisas. Y luego se desquita agarrando de los pelos a la inocente niñera.

 _-"Suélteme señorita! Que yo no he hecho nada! Ayúdeme señor Break!"_

 _-"Ah sí? Así que vas a montarte en tu macho!? Pues yo también! Y vamos a ver quién de las dos queda más alta!"_

Antes de que Break pueda separarlas, algo los interrumpe. Las puertas de la casa se abren de par en par, las valijas no les dejan ver el rostro de la mujer que está a punto de entrar, pero Sharon reconoce su voz.

 _-"Me extrañaron? Finalmente he regresado!"_

Shelly Reinsworth, la hippie viajera de la familia y madre abandónica de Sharon, ha regresado de sus aventuras hippies después de décadas estando desaparecida. Y entonces, al verla, Sharon se desmalla.

…


	12. Capitulo 11: Gente Bien

Capitulo 11: Gente Bien

"La casta es lo primero" es el lema de la familia Nightray. Antes que el amor, los valores morales y la opinión de la gente, va la casta. Pero de alguna forma, la casta siempre va ligada de estas tres cosas…El capítulo de hoy se centrará en los integrantes de la turbulenta mansión de los millonarios supermodelos venidos en desgracia en la disputa por una fortuna.

Tras una incansable búsqueda, Elliot ya es un hombre distinto, está muy inestable. En apariencia pudo resolver sus temas con sus padres y hermanos, que lo manipularon y menospreciaron siempre, dañándolo a él y a la persona que más quería, en el proceso.

Pero después de años, cansado de tanta humillación y dispuesto a ponerlos en su lugar, vuelve al país por la herencia y la venganza, y sus valores empiezan a desdibujarse. Ya no podemos decir con certeza que la audacia, la ternura y la fortaleza de carácter, siguen siendo las cualidades que definen el espíritu de este joven caballero.

Presa del miedo a Miranda, Vincent, se arma de valor para poner sus pies en la mansión de los Nightray, por el tema del testamento. Recorre los pasillos oscuros llenos de jarrones de la dinastía Ming, pinturas al óleo de sus antepasados que fueron modelos de Leonardo Da Vinci durante el renacimiento italiano y trofeos claro, el recorrido está lleno de trofeos que conmemoran los triunfos de su noble casta a lo largo de la historia, principalmente concursos de belleza y esgrima. Vincent siente náuseas y se apresura a llegar al vestíbulo. Allí, su madre y sus hermanos rodeados de aves exóticas enjauladas se han reunido, y tienen muchas cosas de que hablar.

-" _Esa mujer no te conviene, es una cualquiera…_ "

Es lo primero que escucha Vincent de su madre, después del "hola". Verenice está sentada orgullosamente junto a la chimenea luciendo su traje chanel con una copa de vino en cada mano. Vincent se alivia al notar que Miranda no está en el recinto y arremete contra su progenitora:

-" _Y tú que sabes sobre ella? O mejor: que sabes tú de mi para empezar? Que hacías oídos sordos a mi sufrimiento en manos de la amante de mi padre?!"_

 _-"Mejor llorar por escuchar la verdad, que tener una sonrisa engañada por mentiras_ \- explica Vanessa- _Esa mujer a quien tanto defiendes se está viendo con su amante Levi, en el laboratorio de química, todos los sábados. Como en secundaria."_

 _-"Como en secundaria? De que estás hablando?"_

 _-"Acaso no lo sabes? Ohh fue cuando ustedes dos estaban teniendo esos juicios, por tu coma Elliot querido. Mientras tú Vincent, sufrías en prisión, tu novia se revolcaba en el laboratorio con el profesor Levi."-_ explico Vanessa. Sin aclarar que ella también lo hacía, claro. La reputación ante todo.

 _-"Acaso nunca te lo dijo?"_

 _-"Que vulgar!"_

 _-"Una trepadora!"_

 _-"Al igual que todos esos huérfanos! Como ese chico tuyo Elliot. Que por cierto te abandonó verdad?"_

 _-"Hizo fortuna con tu talento, y cuando no tuvo un centavo más que exprimirte se largo!"_

 _-"CALLATE! TU TRATASTE DE MATARLO! Y DE ENVENENARLO! NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIR SU NOMBRE EN MI PRECENSIA!"-_ se enfado Elliot

-" _Yo no he dicho su nombre, querido- rio Vanessa-no pierdo mí tiempo recordando el nombre de los marginales"_ \- reía Vanessa pintándose las uñas, mientras Vincent se tapaba los oídos trastornado por lo que acababa de oír. Ada y Levi?

-" _Sí, querida hermana, no tienes derecho a hablar con esa nueva figura tuya?"_

 _-"Sí, Vanessa. Te ves como tres tú."_

-" _Que te dio de comer esa mujer tuya?! "_

 _-"SI: LO SABEMOS! "_

 _-"O es que acaso te la comiste a ella?"_

-" _Y yo que esperaba que al menos tu me dieras nietos, y te vas por ahí CON UNA MUJER!"_

 _-"Olvídalo madre, para empezar Vanessa no puede embarazarse, es mas estéril que una piedra."_

 _-"Todos los hombres con lo que se acostó sin protección, y nunca trajo sorpresas a la casa"_

 _-"¡Sí! ¡Estéril, seca, yerma! Estas con ella porque ningún hombre en su sano juicio te desposaría?"_

 _-"Por lo menos mi mujer es una dama distinguida! No como esos dos huérfanos con quienes Vincent y Elliot se revolcaban"_

 _-"Deja de juzgar a Ada por su pasado! Ya les dije a todos ustedes que no me interesa por su cuenta bancaria. Así que no la humilles más!"_

 _-_ " _Yo no_ _los humillo por pobres, sino por simples. No tienen imaginación. Y la falta de imaginación es el peor de todos los pecados."_

 _-_ " _Nunca pensé regresar a este lugar lleno de basura y de gentuza!"_

 _-"Nadie quería que regresaras, Elliot!"_

 _-"Si no querían que regresara díganme que le hicieron a Leo! Sé que ustedes son los culpables! Quien de ustedes lo hizo?!Que es lo que quieren de mi?! Porque no pueden dejarme vivir en paz!?"_

 _-"Cálmate Elliot! Nadie aquí se preocupa por ti ni por tu amante. Estamos aquí para hablar de la herencia no de tus problemas maritales."_

 _-"Si eso es lo que quieren renuncio a mi parte de la herencia si me devuelven a Leo sano y salvo! En este preciso instante! Sé que lo tienen! Donde lo tienen!?"_

 _-"Te estamos diciendo que nosotros no lo tenemos!"_

 _-"No finjas Claude! No finjas!"_

 _-"Silencio Elliot! Estas en mi casa ahora! Con mis reglas! ¡Esa fuerza, esa fe y esa voluntad no te van a servir si te enfrentas conmigo! ¡No tienes ni sangre para ganar las batallas del mundo!"_

 _-"¡Me sobra sangre para ganar las batallas del mundo, Verenice Nightray!l! El primer golpe de mi vida y toda mi amargura vinieron de ustedes... con sus lecciones sobre el honor y los lazos de la sangre, disfrazaron con mil colores lo más negro de sus almas. Me llenaste de culpa y de remordimiento por decepcionar a la familia, para quebrar mi hombría y manipularme! Pero no más! Ni tú, ni ninguno de tus hijos va a arrebatarme la felicidad!"_

 _-"La felicidad es solo un invento de los pobres de espíritu! No te educamos para ser el rey del mudo?"_

 _-_ " _Cállese madre! Entre mis hermanos y usted montaron un pestilente tinglado para chantajearme!"_

Pero más allá de la simple hostilidad, hay planes secretos entre los Nightray mayores: Claude, Fred y Ernest. Planes para deshacerse de los menores. Y tener más fortuna. Porque la mayor parte de la herencia de Bernard, fue a parar en manos de Miranda, su amante, dejando poco y nada para sus hijos. Que para colmo de males, son unos cuantos.

 _-"Ya tienes todo listo Claude?"-_ preguntaba Ernest, horas antes de la reunión familiar mientras pasaba el rato con sus hermanos en obligada convivencia.

 _-"Todo listo! Yo me encargaré de Vanessa, con solo dos gotas de este veneno en su comida, esta gorda no volverá a ver la luz del sol!"_

 _-"Fred?"_

 _-"Ese mocoso metiche de Elliot será borrado del mapa. Tengo un contacto con un enemigo suyo! El y su amante marginal no tocarán un centavo de nuestra fortuna!"_

 _-"Y tú, Ernest?"_

 _-"Voy a adormecer a Vincent con cloroformo, amablemente lo sacaré del salón, y tu sabes, lo llevaré al baño en donde seremos atacados por una de sus ex amantes rencorosas. Yo sobreviviré, pero el...no tendrá la misma suerte!"_

 _-"La fiesta de reencuentro de los egresados de nuestra promoción será el escenario perfecto para llevar a cabo nuestros pestilentes planes, hermanos queridos!"_

 _-"Y triplicaremos nuestra fortuna!"_

Afortunadamente, Gilbert, el bastardo marginal, no se había presentado a la reunión. Los hermanos mayores decidieron aliarse, y deshacerse de los tres menores, para obtener así, cada uno, el doble de fortuna que les correspondía. Vincent, Elliot y Vanessa todavía no lo saben, pero ellos están en peligro, y el enemigo duerme en las habitaciones de al lado.

\- " _Si lo que quieres es fastidiarme pierdes tu tiempo, porque es imposible que Ada se fije en ese mamarracho!"-_ enfrento Vincent a su hermana antes de retirarse a su habitación _._

-" _Si todavía no me crees yo misma te acompañare al laboratorio de química, para que lo veas con tus propios ojos, querido hermano, la clase de vulgar mujer que es Ada_."- termino la reunión Vanessa.

...

Reim es un hombre con el corazón roto de nuevo. Ya no sabe qué hacer para reencaminar su vida. Asustado, confundido, y sintiéndose con profesión de alfombra reflexiona sobre lo que lo llevo al lugar donde está.

El no puede tener el privilegio de amar. Tal vez es un castigo divino por tantas aventuras y descontrol en sus tiempos de jardinero, en donde su cabaña estaba abierta las 24 hs dispuesta a dar asilo a cualquier semental?

Tal vez un castigo divino a sus múltiples traiciones? Escapando del orfanato en donde recibía alimento y techo, dejando atrás a sus hermanos menores quienes sufrieron las consecuencias en manos de ese adefesio de Zai Vesallius?

O tal vez su traición a su amiga del alma Sharon cuando le disparó a su hombre siguiendo órdenes? O su traición a Rufus al revelar los secretos que los Reinsworth escondían en cajones?

Desesperado decide enviar una carta a su ex marido, Gilbert, para que lo ayude en sus reflexiones y le diga que hizo mal para que su vida se derrumbara. Y al poco tiempo Gilbert responde.

 _"_ _Querido Reim: estuve viendo a un vidente. He decidido cambiar mi vida. Busca en tu pasado y hallarás las respuestas que buscas."_

Buscar en su pasado? No es lo que ha estado haciendo hasta ahora? O tal vez…debe ir más atrás, si, al principio de todo, a sus orígenes. A su nacimiento. Su madre. Y el padre de quien nunca supo nada, ni si quiera el nombre.

 _-"Lacie, disculpa que te llame a estas horas…"_

 _-"Nunca es tarde para una leona cuando su cría la necesita"_

 _-"Quiero que me hables de mi padre"_

 _-"Reim…Es un tema que no podemos resolver por teléfono."_

 _-"Sigues fuera del país? Tomaré el primer vuelo"_

 _-"Reim no es el momento…"_

 _-"Porqué? Todos saben quién es su padre menos yo!"_

 _-"Sabes que pasa hijo mío, somos iguales tu y yo en nuestros hábitos de cama. Tu concepción, verás, nunca estuve segura en realidad con cuál de todos…"_

 _-"Haremos un ADN! Júntalos a todos, y haremos un ADN!Es sumamente importante para mí!"_

 _-"No. No es eso. No sé si quiero que lo sepas. No sé si debes saberlo! "_

 _-"Temes enfrentar tus pecados otra vez Lacie? Temes ver a la cara a los hombres de tu pasado? No sé si pueda seguir adelante si no resuelvo esto ahora madre!"_

 _-"No sigas, por favor Reim, te lo ruego. Olvídalo!"_

 _Lacie corta el teléfono. Y Reim se queda estupefacto. Pero no se rinde. Hará caso al vidente Jorje Flores, y buscará en su pasado, en los mismísimos comienzos de su existencia la respuesta a porque no puede tener el privilegio de amar._

…

Antes de tomar su nuevo trabajo en el orfanato, Ada tiene que despedirse de sus alumnos de la academia. Así que presenta a Oswald a la clase, quien será su reemplazo durante un tiempo. Los jóvenes quieren saber porque un profesor de piano les dará clases de literatura. Ada y Oswald se miran. Pero una de sus alumnas parece tener la respuesta.

 _-"Es que no lo ven? Ya nadie quiere trabajar aquí, no encuentran reemplazos competentes. Ya van tres profesores muertos en un accidente de coche."_

 _-"Si! Tienen miedo de morir, por eso todos se van..Usted también nos deja por eso, verdad profesora?"_

El caos se apodera del aula, y Oswald toma la palabra.

 _-"La profesora no le tiene miedo a nada, ella no es capaz de sentir emociones tan vulgares. Simplemente tiene otro proyecto pero no se ha olvidado de ustedes, y seguirá comprometida con la investigación que se lleva a cabo para desenmascarar a quien sea que esté detrás de ese periódico clandestino"_

 _-"Así que si saben quien está repartiendo estos chismes, si es uno de ustedes, espero que colaboren con nosotros y nos digan la verdad, por el bien del colegio"_

 _-"Usted también! Viene a acusarnos como la directora?"_

 _-"Otra más? Porque siempre acusan a los alumnos de estos disturbios! No se han puesto a pensar que esos chismes puedan salir de algún profesor"_

 _-"Eso es ridículo, porque un profesor le haría eso a su fuente de trabajo?"_

 _-"Y porque lo haría un alumno? Para muchos de nosotros esta escuela es nuestra única esperanza de llegar a algo en la vida, nuestra oportunidad de salir adelante...nuestro hogar!"_

Ada se odio. Había acusado a los jóvenes sin ponerse ni un segundo en su lugar. Como si ella misma hubiese llegado a algo en la vida de no ser por la oportunidad brindada por esa beca. Rebelde y sin educación alguna, antes de la beca, Ada la del barrio no era más que un diamante en bruto. Con modales rudos y un espíritu impetuoso, como un potro salvaje que había sido domado. En la actualidad la mitad de la matrícula estaba compuesta por chicos como ella, que debían ser domados por la alta sociedad para poder llegar a ser algo en la vida. Y si no los domaba la academia Reinsworth, quien lo haría?

Oswald trató de calmar a los alumnos.

 _-"Son los niños bien profesora! están haciendo una purga! Creen que tienen derechos de sangre!"_

 _-"Yo no pierdo mi tiempo inventando chismes marginal!"_

 _-"Ah si? Te recuerdo que los tres profesores muertos eran de origen humilde, y dos de ellos además te reprobaron!"_

 _-"Ahora me acusas de asesino? Ven porque digo que esta escuela era otra cosa antes de que llegara la chusma!"_

 _-"Los accidentes fueron causados por marginales, sabes porque? Porque para cortar los frenos se necesita un mecánico, y entre nosotros no hay trabajos tan vulgares!"_

 _-"Bien pueden pagarle uno!"_

 _-"Los de tu clase matan tan fácil por un poco de dinero? No tienen dignidad?"_

 _-"CÁLLATE PRESUMIDO!"_

 _-"SI-LEN-CIO!"_ -pidió Ada golpeando el pupitre- _"Oswald, Sharon, Levi, yo y todos los demás sabemos perfectamente que ninguno de ustedes es un asesino. Pero si pueden colaborar, si descubren de donde salen esos periódicos, quien los reparte, donde se imprimen, lo que sea...deben decirnos inmediatamente"_

 _-"O si no que?"_

 _-"O me temo que esta escuela no podrá volver a abrir su puertas el próximo semestre. Adiós, fue un placer haber sido su profesora todo este tiempo"_

Ada se retiro al pasillo conteniendo las lágrimas mientras Oswald trata de retomar la clase. Desde afuera pudo escuchar a un estudiante riendo mientras decía:

 _-"Y que si la cierran? Mejor! Iré a una escuela de modelos más prestigiosa y en Europa!"_


	13. Capitulo 12: La Madre

**Capitulo 12: La Madre**

Esta vez, los problemas de nuestra heredera y directora favorita tienen que ver con su familia. Para empezar echo a Break de la casa. (Quien actualmente duerme en la oficina de Reim, abajo del escritorio) Según ella esta vez el divorcio, es definitivo. Sharon no soportara esta humillación, está furiosa. Y se desquita con sus empleados.

 _-"QUE PARTE DE QUE MI MARIDO MURIÓ PARA MI NO ENTENDISTE? Y QUIERO QUE DE UNA VEZ DESOCUPES EL CLOSET ÚNICAMENTE PARA MI, SACA TODAS LAS COSAS DEL SEÑOR BREAK, SU ROPA, SUS FOTOGRAFÍAS, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO DE ÉL... TÍRALAS, QUÉMALAS, TRÁGATELAS, CÓMETELAS…LO QUE SE TE HAGA MÁS FÁCIL ¡PERO NO QUIERO NADA DE ÉL AQUÍ! ENTIENDES?"_

Pero su furia de clase es interrumpida por la nueva inquilina de la mansión Reinsworth.

 _-"Buenos días cariño, tu hijo tiene hambre, donde está la niñera? Y ese esposo tuyo? Acaso nada funciona bien en esta casa sin tu abuela? Porque le tienes que gritar tanto a la servidumbre para te tome en serio?"_

 _-"Te ordené que me dejaras sola. Acabas de sorprenderme en algo bastante serio y voy a darte una larga explicación sobre esa suripanta que se hace llamar niñera, sobre mi ex esposo y sobre tu residencia en esta casa Shelly Reisworth!"_

Después de ese arrebato de histeria, intento echar a su madre, pero descubrió que no podía, ya que es la verdadera sucesora antes que ella, tanto de la casa, como de la academia.

 _-"Pienso hacerme cargo de todo a partir de ahora querida, no voy a inmiscuirme en tu vida personal si quieres divorciarte, no olvides indemnizar a la niñera. Como diría tu abuela no inicies un juicio por adulterio eso atraería a la prensa y tú y tu hijo no tendrían paz."_

 _-"No necesito los concejos de una maldita hippie! Sabes cuando los necesite? A los 15 años cuando me obligaron a comprometerme! O las 17 cuando quede embarazada del cochero! Ahora es tarde: mi vida es mía! Lárgate de mi vista!"_

Pero encima de inoportuna y abandónica, Shelly no hace más que pasearse en bikini por la mansión y preguntar constantemente por Sheryl a los empleados que por miedo a la ira de la señorita dicen no saber qué fue de la reina de la manada…

Shelly no puede con su intriga y acosa a su hija a preguntas para sorprenderse cuando Sharon agobiada confiesa que la ha internado en un hospicio junto a Rufus.

-" _Rufus sigue con ella? Hay cosas que nunca cambian."_ \- dice Shelly en medio de un suspiro, mientras ordena a las sirvientas hacerle un masaje en la espalda.- _"Así que cuéntame que fue lo que te impulsó a tamaña decisión? Ellos acaso no te han criado?"_

 _-"Es una larga historia. No tengo tiempo para contártela. Estoy ocupada salvando mi academia de la chusma"_

 _-"Dirás nuestra academia. Sin tu abuela en medio soy la digna sucesora. Desde el inicio de los tiempos que nuestro pequeño imperio ha sido el plato favorito del periodismo amarillista, si yo fuera tú consultaría a tu abuela, ella sabe luchar con uñas y dientes para defender su territorio."_

-"Puedes _escucharme aunque sea una vez? No puedes aparecer de repente y fingir ser mi madre_!"

-" _No finjo, legalmente lo soy. Y pronto voy a recuperar el control de esta academia, tu gestión está haciendo que se venga abajo, y no puedo permitirlo. Estas muy estresada cariño, no quieres también un masaje?"_

-" _QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES_!"

-" _Tal vez te hayas desecho de Sheryl, pero no podrás deshacerte de mí, cariño. Las cosas van a cambiar mucho con mi llegada. Tu hijo es muy lindo, y tú esposo muy guapo. La niñera que despediste me hablo mucho sobre ellos. Cuéntame Sharon, realmente eres feliz? Porque no lo pareces!"_

 _-"Lo era hasta que apareciste! No dejas de arruinar mi vida! Te vas por ahí, haces lo que quieres! Ni si quiera se quien es mi padre! Luego apareces y quieres quitarme mi trabajo!"_

 _-"Si me voy arruino tu vida, si regreso también? Sharon ponte de acuerdo! Estoy segura de que tu vida se ha ido al tacho porque no estás lista para lidiar con la responsabilidad de esa academia, así que tomaré tu lugar…Y prepárate, estoy arreglando los papeles para que Sheryl tu abuela, regrese pronto a esta casa, tengo cosas importantes que hablar con ella!"_

 _-"Que? TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ELLA ME HA HECHO?"_

 _-"No lo sabré si no la veo. Y te recuerdo que la tutora legal de mi madre ahora que esta senil, soy yo. Dulces sueños hijita! Si te portas bien, tal vez hablemos de tu padre en otra ocasión."_

 _-"NO ME HABLES COMO SI FUERA UNA NIÑA!"_

 _-"Cuando dejes de comportarte como una, tal vez hablemos como dos adultas. Mientras persistas en tus caprichos y lloriquees no hay nada que pueda hacer."_

De más está decir, que terminada la charla, Sharon, se desmaya. Pero Shelly, Shelly no descansa. Tiene sus propios asuntos. Tiene que visitar un lugar. Y a una mujer. Y no puede dejar que Sharon se involucre en esto.

...

En la oscuridad de la noche, un joven y apuesto detective visita un hospicio. No solo los fantasmas atormentan a Rufus Barma, ahora el que alguna vez fue su más fiel perro faldero viene por respuestas.

 _-"Vienes a burlarte de mí? Del pobre demente Rufus? Adelante ríete! Vamos hazlo de una vez! Con esa cara de mosquito muerto no intimidaras a nadie Reim, creo que te eduqué para ser mejor que esto"_

 _-"Quien es mi padre Rufus. Tú tienes que saberlo. Tú estabas ahí cuando sucedió todo. Tu siempre estas al tanto de lo que sucede, has sido oídos, ojos y nariz de la reina de la manada en esa academia. Quiero que me digas quienes fueron los hombres de Lacie en los meses previos a mi nacimiento."_

 _-"Lacie, Lacie, Lacie…los años pasan y todo en esta historia se reduce a esa mujer…hombres hubo muchos. No los conté. Solo me encargue de tapar sus vergüenzas como mi ama ordenó."_

 _-"No te creo Rufus Barma. Sabes lo que es vivir sin un padre?"_

 _-"Sabes lo que es vivir con un padre que te atormenta en forma de fantasma?"_

 _-"De que hablas? Pareces fuera de ti!"_

 _-"El encierro no es una forma sana de vivir, sabes? Uno empieza a oír y ver cosas que…"_

 _-"Lo sé perfectamente. Porque viví en ese orfanato en donde ustedes me condenaron sin cometer crimen alguno más que haber nacido. Crees que alguna diferencia entre estar encerrado aquí y vivir bajo el yugo de Zai? Pues la hay: en este hospicio no hay jornadas de trabajo forzadas, no te ves muy golpeado por ningún bastón y no apestas a betún de tanto lustrar zapatos…Adiós Rufus…si tú no sabes nada…pues iré a la fuente. Y la haré hablar."_

 _-"Eres un idiota si crees que puedes tirar de la lengua de la reina de la manada Reim."_

 _-"Ya no soy ese niño que alguna vez te respeto. Ahora soy un hombre y tengo mis recursos."_

En la habitación más lujosa del hospicio una lisiada canta junto a la ventana. Enjaulada, como sus aves exóticas, entona un canto. Por su puerto se trata de la canción de apertura de la novela la ya archiconocida "Porque el amor" solo que en lugar de ser pop para divertirse esta versión es un tango mucho más lamentable que llega a nuestros oídos en la voz de Sheryl Reinsworth contándonos como el amor la convirtió en lo que es. Y los televidentes no deben olvidar que pueden adquirir esta versión entonada por la mismísima reina de la manada comprando el CD con todos los temas de la tira.

Alguien toca la puerta. Quien osa interrumpir su momento de gracia? La enfermera tal vez? Algún secuaz del mal? No. Se trata de un antiguo subordinado que alguna vez los traiciono, llevándolos a la ruina.

 _-"Te atreves a presentarte ante mi'? No temes a lo que soy capaz? No sé si adjudicar esto a una gran valentía o una gran imbecilidad de tu parte querido. Que es lo que se te ofrece?"_

 _-"Quiero saber quién es mi padre."_

 _-"Que no eres detective? Averígualo tu mismo."_

 _-"Es lo que hago. Así trabajan los detectives señora."_

 _-"Pues los de mala muerte tal vez. Yo no he visto un detective de calidad hacer preguntas directas al enemigo. Quienes trabajaron para mi, o incluso en mi contra han sido mucho más astutos que tu, y no les fue fácil tirarme de la lengua pese a su discreción y sutilezas."_

 _-"Usted no es mi enemigo. Que le hace pensar eso señora?"_

 _-"Yo soy el enemigo de todos los bastardos de esa mujer. Si no me temías hasta ahora pues comienza a temblar, porque querido niño yo me encargare de volver negros tus días hasta que estés acabado. Comienza a considerarme tu enemigo porque es lo que soy. Y cuando salga de aquí y resurja como lo que era, te atormentare hasta que ruegues misericordia."_

 _-"No vine aquí a escuchar los planes de futuro de una anciana decrepita, sino a que me diga lo que sepa sobre mi padre. O al menos hábleme de los posibles candidatos."_

De más está decir que tras semejante humillación Sheryl liberó a sus aves exóticas para que le picotearan la cara a Reim. Y este salió del hospicio corriendo para salvarse de las aves de rapiña sin poder averiguar nada sobre su origen. Pero volvería a intentarlo cuantas veces fuera necesario hasta que la maldita lisiada ofreciera respuestas.

…

Verenice Nightray una mujer muy dominante, bastante despótica y muy chapada a la antigua, está disfrutando de la buena vida como matriarca viuda. Pero no siempre fue así.

En el pasado fue una joven bella e inteligente y de familia patricia venida en desgracia que buscó desesperadamente salir de la pobreza agobiante del barrio donde termino viviendo. A pesar de ser bella, poseer títulos nobiliarios y de tener el respaldo y el cariño de sus padres, ella vive resentida de la vida miserable que la dejó sin dinero y nivel. Entonces planea usar su belleza como método para entrar a aquel mundo lujoso al que tanto quiere volver a pertenecer.

Un día conoce a un joven rico y muy popular entre todas las estudiantes y viendo en él su gran oportunidad de entrar al mundo de ricos de nuevo rompe con su novio marginal y usando sus encantos, conquista al millonario de inmediato, pero siempre ocultándole su origen humilde. Lamentablemente el joven acaudalado descubre el engaño, rompiendo el compromiso matrimonial pero le ofrece a Verenice seguir a su lado como su amante y ella acepta. Todos humillaban a Verenice, exhibiendo en público su pobreza y sus mentiras, por lo cual ella decide vengarse y jura que jamás volverá a ser pisoteada, obtendrá lo que desee, sin importarle de qué manera ni a qué costo.

Así se hace amiga del colega de su amante un tal Bernard Nightray de una estirpe de supermodelos que trafica con aves exóticas. Y poco a poco, whisky va whisky viene, se dedica sutilmente a conquistarlo a pesar de que la dobla en edad. En una lucha entre lo que siente y su incontrolable ambición por el dinero, Verenice se decanta por esta última, fingiendo un amor que, a todas luces, parece no sentir por su nuevo candidato, solo para tener el dinero que siempre ha querido mediante un matrimonio que le hará recuperar su lugar en la alta sociedad.

Bernard es un hombre rico sí, pero violento y mujeriego, ella soportara todo lo que tenga que soportar para llegar a ser una verdadera mujer respetada en la sociedad y lograr apartarse por fin de toda esa chusma de barrio con la que se vio involucrada por malas bromas del destino.

Durante su matrimonio Verenice se maltrataba a sí misma como toda "mujer bien" sólo por la ilusión enfermiza de tener un hombre rico a su lado y seguir casada. Le costó mucho darse cuenta de su situación. De a ratos estaba de bofetón si intentaba opinar algo frente a Bernard, lo que daba mucha pena. Pero Bernard y el apellido Nightray significaba todo para ella, y lo obedecía sin chistar, haciendo caso omiso a sus infidelidades y dándole seis de sus siete hermosos hijos.

Hasta que un día se dio cuenta que todo en la vida pasa por hacer las cosas una misma, y no esperando que alguien te solucione los problemas, así que comenzó a tener sus propias amantes, y a gastar su dinero en caprichos. Si su marido la abofeteaba se lo devolvía, ya que con los años y la gran diferencia de edad Verenice gozaba de buena salud y estado físico, mientras Bernard se deterioraba al envejecer, lo que invertía poco a poco los papeles en la dinámica de esta tormentosa pareja de millonarios.

En la vida, es necesario darte cuenta de las cosas y poder exorcizar lo pasado para quedar libre. Muerto su esposo, la viuda disfruta la herencia en compañía de su amante irlandesa: Miranda. Ambas discuten que tipo de joyería es la más adecuada para el próximo velorio. Bueno los próximos velorios. Porque Verenice y su amante han montado un pestilente tinglado en torno a los hijos de la viuda. Van a deshacerse de todos los herederos para quedarse con la herencia entera.

 _-"Fuera dolor! Trabajé muy duro para que todo el dinero se desperdicie en eso malagradecidos que ni si quiera fueron capaces de mantener la etiqueta, llevando el buen nombre de esta familia a la completa ruina. Yo los traje al mundo, yo me encargaré de que partan al otro mundo."_

Miranda le da un relajante masaje y le alcanza vino del mejor de las bodegas Nightray. Verenice bebe, y le relata su brillante plan para sacarse de encima a los herederos.

 _-"Mientras mis hijos, que no tienen suficiente sangre para enfrentar las batallas del mundo, están muy ocupados o bien con sus fluctuantes vidas amorosas, o bien planeando matarse entre ellos, yo aprovecharé esta oportunidad y me desharé de todos en esa fiesta...Sabes Miranda?...Cuando mi marido aún vivía, Sheryl Reisnwoth me facilitó algunos contactos que ella utiliza para ejercer el mal. Y les estoy dando uso. Querida mía, existe un hombre que todavía no está vengado, y el está dispuesto a deshacerse de mis enemigos si lo ayudamos a salir de la cárcel. Y créeme, que lo ayudaremos, y esta fortuna será para nosotras."_

Miranda suspira preocupada. Y peina su cabello frente al espejo. Tal vez era fácil deshacerse de los herederos, pero...y si sus parejas marginales aparecían con hijos y querían reclamar?

 _-"Por eso no te preocupes, querida! La ex-mujer de Fredd y su descendencia renunciaron a la herencia hace mucho tiempo mediante el divorcio, y ella ya está casada con un nuevo millonario acaudalado también. Ernest se hizo la vasectomía. Claude no embarazaría a una mujer ni de casualidad. Elliot sigue su camino._ _Vanessa es más estéril que una piedra. Mi única preocupación es esa bastarda de Ada Baskerville Vessallius. Pero sabes? Sheryl tiene otro contacto, uno que no dudará en terminar con la vida de esa sucia marginal, de una vez por todas!"_

Miranda se encoje de hombros y come un aperitivo. La preocupación todavía no abandona su rostro. Las cosas pueden salirles muy mal. Cómo Verenice puede estar tan segura?

 _-"No te preocupes, nadie sospechará de nosotras. Será más fácil que cuando matamos a Bernard! Y sabes porque? Por la hostilidad que existe entre todos mis hijos! Ellos han acumulado una gran cantidad de enemigos a lo largo de sus vidas. En esa fiesta, muchos de ellos resurgirán para acabar con los lobeznos que he engendrado!"_

Entonces en medio de la noche Miranda por primera vez abre la boca. Y no para hablar, sino para cantar. Los televidentes descubrimos que ella es la misteriosa cantante del piano bar, que aparecía regularmente en la telenovela y cantaba unas canciones muy de cantautor setentero vestida con unas gafas enormes y un poncho. Con su canto de sirena ha seducido los corazones de Bernard y Verenice en el pasado. Y lo sigue haciendo en el presente. Pero no solo eso, sino que es la dueña de un prostíbulo muy concurrido, en donde se encarga de que cada prostituta que trabaja para ella seduzca a todos los políticos y personas importantes del mundo de la moda para sacarles información a su beneficio. Los Nightray en sus viles planes han hecho uso de su red de informantes más de una vez.

Sin que Verenice ni su amante se percaten, Elliot el hijo menor escucha todo detrás de la puerta. Conque así estaban las cosas, eh? La familia Nightray ha entrado en una espiral de autodestrucción sin límites. Podrán salir de ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde?


	14. Capitulo 13: Una Luz en el Camino

**Capitulo 13: Una Luz en el Camino**

Echo, ahora conocida como Sor Ethel, está teniendo sueños extraños últimamente. Y no son la clase de sueños que inspirarían canciones religiosas, como los de la niña en el campo soleado. Son sueños mucho mas subidos de tono. Sueños con un hombre. Y eso en una novicia, es para preocuparse! Así que decide confesarse, con el reverendo Oscar.

 _-"Padre, estoy desesperada y no sabía a quién acudir!"_

Le dice al sacerdote que la perdone por tener pensamientos pecaminosos, sorprendiéndolo. Ella le dice que le pasa muy a menudo, especialmente en la noche antes de acostarse.

 _-"He descubierto que tengo alma de ramera, reverendo"_

El sacerdote le pregunta qué tipo de pensamientos tiene. Es un cura sabio y bueno, pero metiche.

 _-"Me acuso Padre de haber tenido pensamientos obscenos"_

Ella le dice que se imagina estar en los brazos de "un hombre prohibido" y que se entrega a él en esos sueños. Y le da detalles.

 _-"Tranquila Sor Ethel...está bajo secreto de confesión."_

Oscar la manda a rezar 20 avemarías y 30 padrenuestros. Y le encomienda una misión para sanar su alma, dedicarse por entero a expandir la fe católica por el mundo, formando parte de su grupo musical: "Fe, Esperanza y Caridad", para que el señor salve su pecaminosa alma de tales pensamientos.

 _-"Esta será tu misión, y el señor te recompensará! Serás una luz en el camino de muchos niños sin hogar dedicándote por entero a repartir la fé católica Sor Ethel!"_

Y Echo obedece. Pero los sueños siguen apareciendo en su mente...Es una prueba del señor? Está siendo poseída por el demonio?

-" _Hice un juramento ante Dios que tengo que cumplir!_ "-se retira Sor Ethel a rezar un rosario y un pésame.

Mientras tanto una señora de la vecindad pide audiencia con el reverendo. Tiene algo urgente que mostrarle y Oscar accede a verla, no sin antes pedirle un diezmo. Ella entonces le muestra al reverendo una revista de sociedad en la que Echo aparece en la portada junto al presidente, revelándole que la 'pobre y perdida señora que acaba de unirse a su congregación', en realidad, es una de las mujeres más ricas del país.

¿Cómo reaccionará el cura? Fácil! Con un pecado. La hipocresía siempre ha caracterizado a la iglesia católica, y el reverendo Oscar no será la excepción, así que utiliza el chantaje emocional con la señora del barrio para convencerla de ocultar la verdad. Por el bien de su grupo musical que se está volviendo un éxito internacional gracias a Sor Ethel. Por el bien de llevar al mundo el mensaje del señor.

Oscar sabe que de una u otra forma tiene que sacarle provecho a su suerte al dar con esta dama. Ya sea mediante el éxito obtenido con el grupo musical, porque la prensa comienza a fijar sus ojos en Ethel; o bien el puede sacarle otros beneficios al asunto, no sólo con su belleza y talento que es indiscutible, sino también porque al parecer la dama pertenece a una familia acaudalada. Y si alguien con abundantes cuentas bancarias la está buscando, tal vez su iglesia pueda obtener recompensa por su rescate.

Paralelamente, Oz, que pasa gran parte del tiempo leyendo debajo de un árbol, recordando los bonitos momentos que vivió junto a su esposa, suspira y dice su nombre: ECHO.

…

Ada finalmente se hace cargo del orfanato donde fue criada: un lugar sin sueños ni color, destruido y abandonado. Los huérfanos tienen distintas historias de vida: unos fueron abandonados, otros conocen a sus padres pero éstos no pueden mantenerlos, entre otras cosas. Nuestra protagonista se convierte en la luz para estos niños huérfanos, y le cambia el nombre al orfanato por: "Hogarsito Armonia".

Propone muchas actividades divertidas para ellos como limpiar mientras cantan canciones y hacen coreografías, o cocinar cantando otras canciones y haciendo nuevas coreografías. Tras asesorarse con la marca de ropa de Alice Baskerville cambia los tristes uniformes a rayas blancas y negras por coloridos delantales de buena marca. Juntos exploran los recovecos del hogar descubriendo pasadizos secretos en el sótano. Además ella les presenta sus cuentos sobre Cosme Fulanito, un superhéroe que salva al mundo en camisa Hawaiana y les da un beso antes de dormir. Los niños la adoran. Más cuando se enteran que ella fue criada en ese lugar. Ada ya es una de ellos. Siempre lo ha sido.

Mientras enfrentan el maravilloso y difícil desafió de crecer, los chicos deberán develar junto a Ada todos los secretos de Zai que rodean el hogar para llevarlo a la corte con pruebas, mientras descubren el amor, la desilusión, la amistad, la alegría, el llanto y el miedo a la libertad, al tiempo que intentan sobrevivir en un mundo que parece haberse olvidado de ellos.

 _-"Estamos muy felices de que usted esté aquí, señorita Ada!"_

 _-"Que es lo que piensan de su celador anterior?"_

 _-"Era un espectro del infierno!"_

 _\- "Animal rastrero!"_

 _\- "Escoria de la vida!"_

Los chicos en el hogar le cuentan que el celador no era buena persona como todos pensaban ya que solía aplicar castigos tremendos (uno de ellos encerrar a los chicos en los cuartos, poner jaulas, decorar los cuartos como lugares de encierro y sin comida). Ada no ha sido ajena a todo esto que le cuentan, en sus tiempos de orfandad Zai lo único que hacía era tener a los chicos como esclavos, sin poder soñar, clausurando hasta las ventanas. Y nuestra heroína decide intervenir pero no puede perder los estribos, tiene que conseguir alguna prueba.

Una vez recopilados algunos testimonios de los menores Ada los presenta ante la directora y principal benefactora del orfanato.

 _-"Ada, querida, estoy con asuntos personales para que vienes ahora? Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?"_

 _-"Es una historia larga, la sabrá usted muy pronto, si tiene el valor de tomar al toro por los cuernos, le voy adelantarle algo señora Sharon…Ese adefesio mal hecho de Zai Vesallius es un hombre inmoral que ha causado severos traumas en el desarrollo de los niños, y no hablo solo de mí, vea estos testimonios! Esta clase de comportamiento inmoral está entrando a nuestra academia ahora que es profesor de gimnasia!"_

 _-" Zai no cometió ninguna inmoralidad, la madre del alumno de gimnasia estaba de acuerdo en que el niño se quedara con él entrenando duro después de clases! La preceptora es testigo, tiene nota de los padres! No sé qué te ha hecho Zai para que reacciones así, pero mantén tus asuntos personales fuera de mi academia"_

-" _Sharon! Es que esa zorra de Vanessa te ha llenado la cabeza en mi contra? O lo que pasa es que la madre después de recibir millones de pesos de tu parte se arrepintió en el último instante y cambió su declaración!_

 _-"Insinúas que pagué su silencio condenando a los niños a sus canalladas?"_

 _-"Para salvar tu gestión eres capaz de lo que sea. Los Reinsworth son expertos en mirar para otro lado en lo que al orfanato respecta! Pero a mí, a mí nadie me va a callar: llevaré a Zai a la corte aunque eso atraiga a la prensa!"_

Ada furiosa, sale de la oficina y recurre al consejo de Oswald Baskerville, que se preocupa tanto por los niños como ella:

 _-" A Vanessa se le hizo fácil meterse en amoríos con la mejor amiga de Sharon y convertirse después en asesora legal de la presidencia de la academia Reinsworth."-protesta Ada._

 _Oswald tras escuchar atentamente, da su_ _opinión_ _al respecto._

 _-"Esa mujer es a quien defiende ahora la señorita Sharon. Pero lo hace por presión y no por respeto. No confía realmente en ella, necesita una modelo exitosa desde que los Nightray han dejado de subsidiar la institución, o el prestigio caerá. Más de lo que ya ha caído…"_

Oswald se compromete a colaborar con el caso Zai y a llevarlo ante la justicia cuando el asunto del diario clandestino este resuelto y Sharon más tranquila. Y Ada está muy feliz con este nuevo trabajo, instruyendo a los niños para que pasen una infancia mucho mejor que la suya en ese lugar. El que no está muy feliz es Vincent. Porque cree que su novia se está convirtiendo en la mujer de sus propias pesadillas: en una institutriz como Miranda.

 _-"Que pensarías si yo de repente me hago una cicatriz en el rostro y empiezo a caminar por los pasillos con sombrero y bastón como Zai V.?...te asustarías no es así? Entonces, porque me haces esto? Porque de repente actúas como Miranda, Ada la del Barrio?"_

 _-"Di lo que quieras, Vince. Pero yo apoye tu sueño de volver a las pasarelas, tu deberías apoyar el mío de dedicarme al orfanato."_

 _-"No. NO QUIERO. VOY A ENLOQUECER!"-_ y entra en crisis destrozando todos los muñecos de peluche de la pequeña Lily.

A veces Ada se pregunta qué clase de hombre tiene al lado. Esa noche concluye que uno infantil y caprichoso. Pero como de costumbre, tiene más de un problema. Día tras día lucha con la niñera de Lili y sus intentos de seducción descarados, hasta que una tarde, ella cansada, le contesta...

-" _MIENTRAS USTED NO SE META EN MI VIDA YO TAMPOCO ME METO EN LA SUYA SEÑORITA ADA! O QUIERE QUE LE HAGA SABER A SU NOVIO LO QUE ANDAN DICIENDO DE USTED ESOS DIARIOS?"_

Lo que la pone a reflexionar si es demasiado sobreprotectora con su hermano, y si ya es hora de hablar de su pasado con el profesor de química... Vincent, además de ofendido por su nueva profesión está muy pegajoso últimamente. Esa noche cuando llega cansada del trabajo lo encuentra sentado en el sofá, encendiendo el velador mientras acaricia al gato Garrapatoso. Quiere saber donde estuvo hasta tan tarde.

 _-"Lidiando con Zai, con la niñera de mi sobrina y otras cosas"_

 _-"Que otras cosas Ada la del Barrio?"_

 _-"Hay un diario clandestino en la academia que podría llevarla a la ruina. Sharon no quiere que lo divulgue, así que mantén tu boca cerrada"_

 _-"Eso suena a puras patrañas! Estas viéndote con un hombre?"_

Ada suspira y confiesa a Vincent que lo sigue amando como el primer día, le dice que cualquier otro hombre que haya entrado en su vida no es más que un triste recuerdo, que no sería capaz de faltarle a su hombre. Y él se tranquiliza, pero sigue teniendo sus dudas. Es un hombre celoso Vincent.

-" _Te quiero tanto que sería egoísta, y si no sintieras lo mismo te obligaría, y si fueras de otra te robaría, te lo juro! Te conocí y a los segundos supe que serías lo mejor de mi vida! Amarte es como respirar, imposible detenerse Vincent Nightray!"-_ y con esa declaración, logra calmarlo, al menos por esa noche.

Pero como siempre que tiene problemas personales, Ada los evita centrándose en el trabajo, y como su novio esta ofendido dedica el resto de su noche libre (noche que en otras circunstancias hubiese usado para tener sexo salvaje) buscando en youtube algo de material musical para traer fe y esperanza a los niños desamparados del hogar. Es entonces cuando encuentra las canciones de cierta monja y cierto cura, quedando anonadada por la calidad de sus interpretaciones.

Los integrantes de una humilde comunidad han iniciado este proyecto artístico para salir adelante. Ellos encuentran en la música la forma perfecta para expresar todos los sentimientos que guardan en medio de sus almas, sus ambiguas historias de vida, de amores imposibles y gritos desesperados que llegan como dardos a oídos sordos y sin pasión…

Ada escucha un video, y luego otro y otro, los brillos de notas musicales que desnudan el espíritu de los intérpretes en cada tonada y exponen descarnadamente los más oscuros sentimientos. Ada esta maravillada con lo que escucha! Es justo lo que sus niños necesitan!

Las experiencias de vida más intensas están reflejadas en estas canciones cristianas, que dejan ver el amor en todas sus expresiones, la suficiencia de la maldad, la pesadumbre, el rostro de la muerte, los tintes de la mezquindad, los golpes de la demencia, lo magnánimo de la música y un cúmulo de otros sentimientos que se funden en la búsqueda de la verdadera fé.

Nuestra protagonista decide contratarlos para dar un recital junto con los niños del Hogarsito Armonía en la reunión de ex graduados de la Academia R. Sin reconocer que la vocalista en cuestión es una mujer que ella, pero sobre todo su hermano, conocen muy bien.

...

Lo que Ada tampoco sabe es que Zai V. odia a los Baskerville. Principalmente a su madre biológica, Lacie a quien este hombre alguna vez amó. Pero su hermano, hijos y esposo no quedan afuera de su rencor vengativo.

Y por fin los televidentes pueden conocer la historia del pasado de Zai. Con tonos sepia y vestuario de época. No sabemos bien de qué época, pero desde luego más vieja que la actual.

Esta no es solo la historia de Zai, aunque se centra en él. Es la historia de la familia Vesallius, una de las más acaudaladas del país. Dueños de una prestigiosa cadena hotelera que lleva su nombre. Integrada por Don Vesallius, el estricto patriarca; su abnegada esposa, una amante clandestina; y los hijos de ambas mujeres: Jack y Zai. Uno de ellos heredero por excelencia, guapo, rico, talentoso, popular y amado por la prensa. El otro tímido, sin talento, narigón, y soñador.

La famosa supermodelo Lacie era la mujer más bella que Zai había visto en su vida. El joven había crecido como un bastardo de los Vesallius criado por su madre, una simple sirvienta. Esta simple sirvienta admiraba mucho el mundo del diseño de la indumentaria y por ello coleccionaba revistas de sociedad en donde posaba gente de dinero, apellido, y prestigio, gente tan distinta de ellos. Así fue como Zai supo de la existencia de esa mujer maravillosa, de inigualable belleza a quien no pudo dejar de admirar en cuerpo, mente y alma.

Era la dama que más lo inspiraba, de orígenes humildes como él, la chica con quien soñaba casarse, y a quien incansablemente enviaba cartas de admirador a las revistas todos los días como un fanático más, entre tantos otros, esperando que alguna vez Lacie hiciera un espacio en su agenda y las contestara.

Jack su medio hermano, el heredero legítimo de los hoteles Vesallius se burlaba de su afición. Pero no por ello Zai se rendiría. Estaba acostumbrado a las burlas del hijo legítimo. Se debían a la envidia. Ese privilegiado niño con quien compartía genes, pero no fortuna no superaba el hecho de que su padre quisiera más a un niño marginal fruto del adulterio que a su legítimo heredero. Y se desquitaba con bullyng.

Astuto y carcomido de celos el multimillonario medio hermano trazó un plan de venganza contra el favorito de su padre. Fue a donde Zai una tarde ofreciéndole la oportunidad de su vida: le haría conocer a la mujer de sus sueños y fantasías, cara a cara en un desfile de modas que se llevaría a cabo en el salón dorado de uno de sus hoteles, a cambio de que él rechazara a su padre públicamente y le dijera que lo odiaba. Apostaría Zai el amor paternal por su obsesión con Lacie? Renunciaría a la posibilidad de afecto seguro y herencia probable por ésta efímera oportunidad de dicha?

Sí. Sucedió. Zai rechazó abiertamente a su padre, causándole un infarto quedando él y su madre fuera del testamento. A cambio tuvo su oportunidad con Lacie. Pero ella, tras rechazarlo, se encamó con su hermano Jack V., que era un Vesallius legítimo y meses después del desfile a pesar de que Jack tenia novia, se anunció un compromiso entre él y Lacie.

El alma de Zai ya estaba rota. Su hermano Jack, no era más que un maquiavélico ser oscuro y siniestro, con muy buenos contactos. Además de un enfermo, enfermo de amor y de celos. Por esa sirvienta que era amante de su padre, y del amor que este sentía por Zai que era el hijo favorito aunque ilegítimo y la atención que la familia clandestina recibía en su lugar. Y cuando supo que Zai quería ponerle las manos encima a la supermodelo, el desgraciado se la arrebató mediante una trampa humillante tan bien elaborada como esa.

Lacie y la fortuna eran de Jack ahora. Don Vesallius se había ido. Y las ilusiones de amor de su hijo marginal también. Y todo quedo en manos de Jack, quien condenó a su medio hermano a una vida humilde y humillante. Mientras se casó con la mujer de sus sueños gracias a un matrimonio arreglado.

Y si Jack era presa de los demonios de la envidia y los celos, Zai era presa de los demonios del rencor y la obsesión. Rencor por la frustración que tenia, la cual poco a poco se transformó en incontenible odio por Lacie. Esa mujer traicionera que hizo caso omiso de sus sentimientos sinceros, por quien se alejó de su padre y única familia. Y arrastro con sus encantos al celoso Jack a la locura. Mientras él se quedaba en la pobreza, solo, y a cargo de un orfanato de mala muerte lleno de niños caprichosos, esos hijos bastardos de Lacie, con quienes desquito por años toda su ira y rencor por ella. Pero nunca le era suficiente.

-" _A LOS ENEMIGOS HAY QUE TENERLOS CERCA... O MUERTOS_ "- es la forma de pensar de Zai. Y una vez más, como hace un par de meses viene haciendo, se acerca a un automóvil de un colega, y corta los frenos.

Poco tiempo atrás una oportunidad se presentó ante él una oportunidad de venganza. Una noche de desenfreno en un burdel, una prostituta le habló de una tal Miranda, una mujer que podía ayudarlo a concretar sus más oscuros deseos si colaboraba, y obedecía.

 _-"¡Usted no sabe con quién se está metiendo Zai! Hay muchos millones de por medio y parte de ellos podrían ser suyos, digamos que podría ser el pago por tomarse una copa con Miranda y escuchar algunas cosas que luego deberá olvidar."_

Y Zai no dejó pasar esta oportunidad. Actualmente está retirado de su vida como celador, pero sigue con sus actividades delictivas, amparado por un clima de corrupción y tolerancia. Tiene una muy buena posición económica obtenida precisamente gracias a trabajos sucios de alto nivel. Ahora que ese idiota de Oswald que quiere probar que se siente la paternidad, le ha quitado a Zai el puesto en el orfanato de mala muerte, él aprovecha su traslado y su nuevo cargo en la academia para planear su venganza.

Mientras Dough, el conserje, barre los papeles.

…

Elliot Nightray ya no es ese muchacho lleno de belleza, inteligencia, audacia, ternura y fortaleza de carácter que solía ser. Es un hombre amargo, ojeroso, y rencoroso cuyo espíritu se destruye más y más con cada copa que bebe, mientras observa una fotografía de su amante desaparecido, mientras planea su venganza contra los miembros de su familia, a quienes culpa del hecho.

Enfrentado con las verdades y los misterios que rodean a su familia, Elliot comenzará a investigar su entorno, y con gran dolor advertirá que a su alrededor nadie es quien parece ser y que la realidad de sus padres ha sido siempre completamente distinta de la que él conocía. Su madre, que ha quedado ahora al frente de las empresas, lejos de ser una persona confiable es una dama inescrupulosa que maneja una de las bandas delictivas más fuertes de la ciudad.

Es ella quien, en su afán de apoderarse de la herencia se alió con Miranda, ha mandado a matar a su padre Bernard, ha hecho desaparecer del mapa a su hermano bastardo Gilbert, y luego secuestró a su amante marginal, el que tanto detesta. Pronto intentará asesinarlo a él y a sus hermanos, cuya presencia también comenzarán a perjudicar sus planes de apoderarse de la herencia Nightray.

Y encerrado en su habitación ebrio y con insomnio, planea su venganza en la oscuridad de la noche, observando a su familia muy de cerca, en silencio y con mucha paciencia. Esperando el momento preciso para saldar las cuentas que hay que saldar...

Mediante un intenso soliloquio, Elliot decide que si Leo no aparece sano y salvo en las siguientes 24 horas, él va a tomar cartas en el asunto. Y se pone de pié, con la firme resolución de arrebatarle a su familia lo que más ama: El dinero de la herencia.

Y si los televidentes se preguntan como la hará. Pues, de la única forma conocida para quitarle a los herederos su fortuna. ¿Modificando el testamento de Bernard? NO: Matando a todos sus hermanos a cuchillazo limpio en la fiesta de reencuentro de los graduados. Para que experimentaran el dolor que él estaba pasando en esos momentos.

 _-"Me acostumbré tanto a vivir en función de la voluntad de otros que me olvidé de mi vida. Ha llegado la hora de hacerlos pagar, querida familia mía."_


	15. Capitulo 14: Demasiado Corazón

**Capitulo 14: Demasiado Corazón**

Alice y Leo tienen una charla de hermanos en su terapia familiar. Alguno de los hermanos de Alice tiene que valer la pena, no? Ella necesita una motivación para no terminar arrojándose al Sena de nuevo (O a sus correspondientes latinoamericanos que podría ser el Amazonas o el Rio de la plata, el que los televidentes prefieran).

Entonces los hijos de Lacie hablan de sus preocupaciones, acompañados por la insaciable y acosadora curiosidad de Levi, en la primera sesión de su terapia familiar.

 _-"Entonces esa zorra me uso de nuevo! Y yo como una tonta tratando de convencerme de que había cambiado...pero me equivoqué! Nunca lo hará! Y sabe porque? Porque es una Nightray, ellos tienen el alma negra, muerta, vacía! Solo saben jugar con los sentimientos ajenos, y extraen de sus víctimas la vida, la alegría, el vigor hasta que no nos dejan nada!"_

 _-"Todo esto es muy interesante Alice, parece que siempre te usan como fregona, como papel higiénico o como pañuelo descartable, tú tienes algo para decir Leo? "_

 _-"Sobre Vanessa? Si es una zorra maldita, trato de matarme en más de una ocasión."_

 _-"No sobre Vanessa, sobre ti. Como llegaste al extremo de querer transformarte a tal punto?"_

 _-"Porque soy un bastardo marginal fruto del incesto que nunca va a ser amado por nadie, doctor! Y si no hago algo al respecto voy a perder al hombre de mi vida!"_

 _-"El te convenció de eso verdad? Ese tipo! Lo ves? Es un Nightray, tú eres un Baskerville querido, somos enemigos naturales. Ese tipo solo te está usando!"_

 _-"Y para que iba a usarme Alice? El tiene todo lo que necesita en la vida: es rico, exitoso, un supermodelo atractivo. Podría tener a quien sea! No me está usando, esta con migo solo por lástima!"_

 _-"Vas a llegar muy lejos con esa autoestima tuya!"_

 _-"Discúlpalo Levi, mi hermano tiene alma de gelatina"_

 _-"Elliot está enamorado de ese Gato desde la secundaria, y me engaño con él antes vi unas fotografías. Lo dejé pasar porque creí que realmente lo había olvidado, pero me equivoqué! Nunca lo olvidará. Yo solo soy basura que recogió de un arrollo, y que por alguna razón no puede tirar"_

 _-"El Gato de la foto!? Me dices que descubriste que te es infiel y ni si quiera se lo recriminaste?! Pero descuida, ese Gato está..."_

Pero Alice le da una patada por debajo del escritorio a su terapeuta. Es que ella necesita tener a Leo de lado para hacer un frente común contra los Nightray. Es la única forma de no caer de nuevo en la telaraña de su ex, apoyarse en alguien. Y ya no tiene a Voluntad. Leo no tiene porque saber que el dichoso Gato está muerto, ni que las fotografías son falsas. No si no quiere ver a Alice arrojarse al Sena de nuevo (o a su análogo latinoamericano). Y Levi, que muy profesional no es y solo está ahí porque le dan curiosidad los chismes, no insiste en el tema para no impulsarla al suicidio. Así que desvía la conversación hacia otro lugar:

 _-"Bueno: cuéntenme de su vida sexual!"_

 _-"No tenemos vida sexual. Ni si quiera me toca. Sospecho que solo ese Gato es capaz de despertar pasión en él."_

 _-"Ah no? Porque no me sorprende?!"_

 _-"Lo ves, hermanito, vive contigo porque te está usando!"_

 _-"Usándome para qué? Que puede obtener de mí?"_

 _-"Buena pregunta!"-_ ríe Levi- _"Ni si quiera obtiene sexo!_ "

 _-"TU TALENTO LEO! ELLIOT NO HUBIESE LLEGADO A LA OPERA DE FRANKFURT SIN TU TALENTO MUSICAL! TÚ ERES EL PRODIGIO!"_

 _-"Me utiliza por mi talento!?"_

 _-"Siempre ha sido así querido. Desde el principio, yo lo sé bien, conozco a esos Nightray y se cómo se manejan. Ellos son capaces de las peores bajezas con tal de tocar la cima, y no tienen lo que se necesita para llegar ahí solos. Desde el día que ese bastardo ambicioso supo de tu talento fraguo un pestilente plan para aprovecharse de ti.Y cuando supo de tus sentimientos por él, solo se aprovecho más, consciente de que soportarías lo que sea."_

 _-"Aprovecharse de mí de esa forma tan ruin? Cómo puedes estar tan segura Alice?"_

 _-"Si. Primero hizo que dependieras de él gracias a esa bendita beca Nightray para emprendedores con la que te sacó del orfanato. La academia tomó tu tutela y él como tu benefactor se aprovechó de tu gratitud. No pudiste negarte a ser su colega después de eso, aunque estuvieras muy por encima del nivel musical de esa sanguijuela. Después usó su dinero, su irresistible belleza y sus viajes por Europa para seducirte y tenerte en sus garras para toda la eternidad mientras te convencía de que no valías nada sin él cuando en realidad es lo contrario. Déjame decírtelo hermano: ese hombre nunca te amo. Un Nightray nunca podría amar a un marginal fruto del incesto tan trastornado como tú, ni le gustas, ni te quiere, pero bien puede aprovecharse de ti para cumplir sus sueños y ambiciones. Todos en su familia son así, he lidiado con Nightrays desde que tengo uso de razón, son zánganos criados para ser los reyes del mundo pisoteando a las personas como nosotros que les ofrecemos el corazón. "_

 _-" Ahora que pienso en lo que dices…creo que tienes razón, hermana! El nunca hizo nada por hacerme feliz, y si alguna vez demostró algo de cariño solo fue para obtener algo de mí. Mi indiscutible talento de prodigio era demasiado valioso para su carrera! Y no se arriesgaría a perder su boleto a la fama! Fingió quererme! Es un maldito cerdo! Es como todos los Nightray!"_

Leo se siente profundamente herido, decepcionado y traicionado por su amor. Pero este sentimiento de traición le dará fuerza para su venganza. Elliot va a ver lo que se perdió. Es su turno ahora, y no va a perder la oportunidad de castigar al que una vez amó por su egoísmo e infinita crueldad.

Alice sonríe para sus adentros, lo tiene donde lo quiere. Y Leo estalla en llanto al ser consciente de la verdad. Pero todo eso aburre a Levi el quería escuchar historias candentes.

 _-"Y tú Alice? Porque no nos cuentas de tu vida sexual, al fin y al cabo es lo que quiero saber!"_

 _-"Bueno, a diferencia de mi hermano, la mía es muy activa...he tenido muchos amantes diferentes y de cada uno de ellos he aprendido cosas, usted sabe! Incluso tengo un fetiche por los disfraces!"_

 _-"Disfraces? Igual que Lacie! Hasta en eso se parecen! JAJAJA"_

 _-"Igual a Lacie...otra vez...otra cosa...no soy más que...una copia barata y devaluada de mi madre?"_

Alice se pone pálida ante tal revelación. Y comienza a hacer pucheros. Y Levi se arrepiente de su error, si no aprende a callarse esto se le ira de las manos. No es fácil dirigir la terapia familiar de una joven depresiva y suicida y un celoso trastornado. Mucho menos si quien la dirige es un chismoso como pocos hay.

 _-"NO! NO QUISE DECIR ESO!"_

Pero era tarde, y Levi tiene a sus dos pacientes en medio de una crisis de llanto! Pero como es un excelente (aunque poco profesional) terapeuta aplica todo un abanico de recursos y logra re encaminar la sesión de terapia familiar a donde debía.

Alice confiesa que tiene envidia de Leo. Por no haber sido criado por Lacie y Jack. Ella cree que no puede escapar al destino de convertirse el reflejo de los errores de sus padres, a medida que crece, repitiendo las vidas de quienes la han criado. Sin libertad, incapaz de ser quien quiere ser.

Leo confiesa que tiene envidia de Alice. Por haber recibido amor y atención durante su infancia. Creciendo como una persona segura de sí misma, que logra que la respeten, que sale adelante aunque la abandonen y la traicionen todo el tiempo.

Ella cuenta lo que Voluntad le hizo.

 _-"Nuestra hermana estaba triste habiendo desperdiciado su fortuna, viviendo en la calle. Abrí mi corazón y mi hogar acogiéndola. Aparté la mirada de lo que parecía ser un vicio con el juego por respeto a ella. Y deje que hiciera lo que quería, viviendo de mi dinero. Pero me traiciono! La encontré robando de mi caja fuerte para emergencias! Y cuando la acuse de robar a su propia familia me dijo que yo no era su familia! Con todo lo que hice por ella. No importa en quien elija confiar, siempre, siempre soy traicionada!...Pero no más. De ahora en adelante seré otra. Y NADIE SE BURLARA DE MI, NI UNA SOLA VEZ! "-anuncio llena de determinación._

Y Leo, entonces, cuenta lo que Elliot le hizo.

-" _Conocí a Elliot en una clase de piano que gane gracias a un concurso de lectura. Al principio todos los alumnos me despreciaban por mi aspecto, pero él se acerco igual dándome la oportunidad de mostrar mi talento y haciendo que gracias a nuestra exquisita interpretación pianística gane una beca en la academia Reinsworth, alejándome para siempre de ese horrible orfanato. Pero ese hombre afectivo, ese hombre que a veces parecía irradiar algo por mí... es el mismo que me destruyó, el mismo que puede estar disfrazado de ternura y mantener oculto el puñal. La noche en que creí que me pediría matrimonio, solo quería un trió con ESE GATO_ "-lloro Leo- _"Pero no más. DE AHORA EN ADELANTE SERÉ OTRO Y NADIE VOLVERÁ A JUGAR CONMIGO_."- anuncio dispuesto a cambiar su vida.

 _-"HEMOS HECHO GRANDES PROGRESOS HOY!"_ -aplaude el terapeuta, orgulloso de lo que su intervención ha logrado en esos dos casos perdidos.

…

-" _Necesitaba verte y sentirte, ya no puedo luchar contra lo que siento"_

Palabras de un motociclista resuenan en el oído de Reim. Nuestro galán divorciado favorito tiene una seria charla con Fang, en donde su rebelde motociclista es honesto con él…Fang es un hombre sin escrúpulos en el mundo del amor, es alguien que roba corazones, manipula sentimientos, miente, odia, pero todo esto lo hace porque guarda un fuerte rencor.

 _-"He venido a verte por una razón. No siempre he sido un ladrón de corazones Reim, alguna vez fui un niño tierno y sensible que atesoraba el amor. Creí que todo eso había quedado en el pasado pero… tu me has hecho sentir otra vez!"_

Las razones de sus villanías son justificadas y es que Fang siempre sintió un rechazo de parte de su padre, quien desde niño lo vio diferente y raro. Su padre siempre sospechó que su hijo era distinto a los demás y que tenía tendencias homosexuales, provocando que su trato hacia él sea frívolo.

Para contrarrestar los maltratos sufridos en el seno familiar cuando por fin el joven Fang salió a la sociedad se comportó como todo un estereotipo de macho frío y sin sentimientos con campera de cuero y motocicleta ruidosa, para así poder ser aceptado por los demás y no vivir más rechazos enjaulando sus sentimientos, en teoría, para siempre.

Pero Fang se ha enamorado contra su voluntad. Y la jaula se abrió liberando un incontenible amor reprimido. No quería una relación seria, porque aceptarlo, seria arruinar su reputación entre el círculo de rebeldes roqueros con piercing y motocicleta que frecuenta. Pero ya no le importa nada. Reim es más importante. Y al que no le guste, que se arregle. Lo presentaría ante su familia, y ante sus amigos, y si era necesario ante el cura del barrio. No dejaría que nada se interponga en su amor.

 _-"Te quiero. Estoy enamorado de ti"_

 _-"De verdad? Dímelo muchas veces `para saber que no es un sueño!"_

 _-"Te quiero! Te quiero! Te quiero!"_

Entonces Reim, feliz de la vida tras semejante declaración, recupera su pasión por el trabajo de detective, y planea ponerse al día con todo ese el laburo atrasado que tiene. Al fin de cuentas... ¿el amor no es lo único en la vida no?

Entre los papeles de su escritorio que no toca desde hace meses encontrara una invitación formal de la academia Reinsworth para asistir a un evento imperdible que se llevara a cabo en cuestión de semanas. Y nuestro romántico ex jardinero aprovecha para invitar a su "ahora novio oficial Fang" a la reunión de egresados que se llevara a cabo en la escuela donde solía trabajar.

 _-"Yo nunca estudie ahí realmente, pero Sharon me ha invitado. Todos llevaran a su pareja y a sus familias. Y me preguntaba si tu, querrías ir conmigo a ese evento…"_

- _Si! Claro que sí! Iremos en mi motocicleta!-_ y tras decir eso, lo beso apasionadamente

 _-"Llévame donde sea, juntos los dos de la mano!"_

 _-"Hasta el más macho de los machos se enamora Reim, y yo me enamoré de ti desde el primer día en que te vi!"_

 _-"Me presentarás con tu familia, con tus amigos?"_

 _-"Por su puesto. Incluso al cura del barrio si eso es lo que quieres"_

 _-"Y si no les agrado?"_

 _-"Les vas a agradar. Son unos tontos si te rechazan!"_

 _-"Pero..y si en serio no lo aceptan"_

 _-"Entonces no los necesitaré más!"_

Fang y Reim celebran con el fuego de su amor el éxito de su relación y sus planes a futuro, esta pareja no tiene límites y están dispuestos a pasar por encima de quien sea para satisfacer su deseo de estar juntos. Veremos hasta dónde son capaces de llegar con tal de ser felices.

 _..._

Break se encuentra una vez más durmiendo bajo el escritorio. Esta vez de la oficina de Reim ya que el dejo ese trabajo de detective tiempo atrás. Cuando Sharon lo saco de la casa, supo que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que ella se calmara. El estrés le hace ver a uno cosas que no son ciertas. Break creyó que su mujer le era infiel antes, así que no va a quejarse. Pero la espera se le está haciendo larga...

Lo peor es soportar a un Reim enamorado de ese motociclista, que no para de hablar de lo genial que es, lo caballero, lo dulce, lo interesante. Puaj. Break nunca soporto el romanticismo, y todo lo que Reim cuenta parece literalmente sacado de una de esas novelas que lee su esposa. El que si se divierte es Break Junior, quien cuando visita a su padre se ríe leyendo todo lo que hay en la oficina de Reim. Y desde su repentino noviazgo, el muchacho tiene el trabajo bastante atrasado haciendo que el niño acose a su padre a preguntas.

 _-"Papa, aquí dice que Leo fue secuestrado!"_

 _-"Otra vez? Ese sí que tiene suerte!"_

 _-"Y que Echo está desaparecida"_

 _-"Supe algo al respecto, pero yo creo que lo abandono, él no la merece, es un mocoso molesto desde que iba en secundaria."_

 _-"Aquí dice que en la academia de mama hay un diario clandestino que no saben de dónde procede"_

 _-"Si, tu madre está lidiando con muchas cosas"_

 _-"Por eso se deshizo de ti?"_

 _-"Exacto! Eres un chico listo!"_

 _-"Porque el tío Reim no trabaja en estos casos?"_

 _-"Porque está saliendo con alguien"_

 _-"Si. No deja que lo olvide ni un instante. Pero... siempre que uno se enamora deja de trabajar?"-_ pero Break se distrae. Porque entre los papeles de Reim hay uno que le llama sospechosamente la atención.-" _Papá!"_

 _-"Quieres que te cuente como conocí a tu madre? Fue durante un trabajo, uno muy importante...ella me distrajo como nunca antes alguien me había distraído jamás...Nosotros luchamos por este amor ante las garras de las fieras."_

 _-"ESE NO ES UN CUENTO PARA NIÑOS XERXES BREAK!"-_ interrumpe Reim que acaba de llegar de una cita romántica.

 _-"Mejor le cuento sobre tu investigación para averiguar quién es tu padre, Reim?"_

 _-"Lo leíste!?"_

 _-"No fue mi intención. Break Junior lo trajo."_

 _-"Claro, culpa al niño!"_

 _-"Olvídalo Reim. No quieres saberlo."_

 _-"Porque es Rufus? Tú lo sabes verdad, dime: es Rufus?"_

 _-"Porque piensas eso?"_

 _-"Investigue. Rufus ya era secretario de la academia cuando mi madre Lacie era alumna, y el año en que yo nací fue mucho antes de que se casara con Jack, Rufus y Sheryl tuvieron una pelea importante por esos años y casi pierde su trabajo."_

 _-"Dé donde sacaste eso?"_

 _-"Interrogue a doña Sheryl."_

 _-"Reim, imbécil, si ella te hizo pensar eso, es porque es lo que quiere que tú pienses."_

 _-"No le creas nada tío Reim. La abuela es mala, hasta quiso matarme por ser un mocoso molesto bastardo con sangre de cochero."_

 _-"Gracias Break Junior, pero no eres un mocoso molesto bastardo con sangre de cochero, a mi hasta me agradas."_

 _-"De verdad? Y eso que uno no es monedita de oro para andar agradando a la gente! "_

 _-" Rayos! Que voy a hacer! Lacie no quiere decírmelo. Tu tampoco Break. Pero ten por seguro que lo averiguaré."_

 _-"Haz lo que quieras, eres mayorcito...No digas que no te lo advertí."_

 _-"Yo voy a ayudar al tío Reim, papá"_

 _-"Tú te vas a la cama!"_

 _-"Nunca me dejas hacer nada divertido!"_

 _-"Quieres que te compre esos zapatos italianos o no?"_

 _-"Hasta mañana!"_

Break Junior se recostó en el lugar más cómodo de la oficina un pequeño sillón mal tapizado. Su padre lo tapó con una manta. Reim se sentó en su escritorio con sus papeles atrasados, y Break le preparó café. De donde habían salido todos esos casos? Reim ni si quiera le había echado un vistazo a su escritorio en meses.

 _-"Hay una carta de Gilbert para ti. Dime, el rebelde Fang sabe que aún te carteas con tu ex esposo?"_

 _-"La leíste también!? No sabes respetar la privacidad ajena Xerces Break!?"_

 _-"Claro que no la leí! Para evitar que mi hijo la abra prometí esos zapatos italianos y todavía no se cómo los voy a pagar!"_


	16. Capitulo 15: Las mentiras piadosas

**Capitulo 15: Las mentiras piadosas.**

Tras hacerse cargo de las horas de Ada como profesor de literatura, Oswald descubre que no puede con todo eso solo. Y ruega a su hermana regresar al país para apoyarlo. Entonces Lacie toma el primer vuelo y aterriza al día siguiente en Latinoamérica.

Tras su reencuentro Lacie escucha las preocupaciones de Oswald con respecto a la academia, y el peligro que podía representar para todos ellos:

 _-"Reviso mi auto todos los días. Seis veces al día. Cuatro de mis colegas han muerto, y no hay sospechosos. Nadie confía en nosotros, ni si quiera los alumnos se sienten seguros aquí…Lacie tu eres lista, pudiste desentrañar la falsa muerte de Jack antes, si tu no nos ayudas temo que Sharon se verá obligada a cerrar la academia. Y sin esos ingresos no hay forma de que el orfanato se sostenga: todos los niños que estoy criando como a la familia que no pude tener serán separados de mí."_

 _-"Nuestras penurias nunca terminan eh? Tienes algún sospechoso Oswald?"_

 _-"Zai Vesallius. Lo he visto rondando el estacionamiento en varias ocasiones. Y bien sabes que él no conduce."_

 _-"No. Ese hombre es patético. Incapaz de hilar dos ideas juntas. Tal vez sea responsable de los crímenes, pero no es la mente maestra detrás de ellos. Está siendo utilizado."_

 _-"Vanessa Nightray. Es una chismosa de cuidado que no tiene escrúpulos a la hora de deshacerse de sus enemigos. Creo que no perdona a tu hija Ada, y escribe chismes sobre ella en ese periódico"_

 _-"Pero la enemiga de Vanessa es Ada, no la academia. Sin la herencia ella necesita ese trabajo. No atentaría contra él. A menos claro, que alguien más poderoso que ella le ofrezca más dinero. Tampoco es nuestra mente maestra"_

 _-"Entonces…tengo que apuntar mis sospechas a alguien con dinero y poder? Tienes alguna idea? "_

 _-"Sheryl Reinsworth."_

 _-"Imposible. Ella y Rufus están en un hospicio. Lo han perdido todo: el dinero, a su familia, la academia, y su poder. Porque Sheryl destruiría su propio imperio? Sospechas de esa mujer solo por odio, hermana."_

 _-"Una silla de ruedas no la detuvo. Un hospicio tampoco lo hará. Todo es posible si se tienen contactos, y créeme: Yura le ha dejado más de lo que imaginas a cambio de financiar sus planes en la semana de la moda de París. Ella podrá moverse a pesar de sus limitaciones. Siempre lo ha hecho. Lo importante es descubrir quiénes son esos contactos, la alta sociedad debe estar involucrada…"_

 _-"La familia Nightray."_

 _-"No tienen sus propios problemas internos con ese testamento como para prestar sus servicios en la destrucción de la academia?"_

 _-"Los problemas de Sharon comenzaron cuando la familia Nightray dejo de subsidiar el establecimiento. Y recientemente Elliot me llamó. Me pidió que investigue a la amante de sus padres, porque cree que su familia la ha usado para secuestrar a nuestro hijo. Y la investigué. Ella es dueña de un burdel. "_

 _-"Un burdel? Que han hecho con el niño? Continúa…"_

 _-"El niño está bien. Elliot se niega a aceptar que lo abandonó, y yo no le dije nada porque disfruto verlo sufrir, ya sabes que no me gusta como yerno, no es suficientemente bueno para mi hijo y me enorgullece que al fin se halla dado cuenta de que merece alguien mejor... Pero Lacie, por razones puramente investigativas, el domingo visité ese burdel. Un burdel donde muchas personalidades de la moda y la política han puesto su atención."_

 _-"Dime más! Que descubriste allí…"_

 _-"Yura. Sabes? A pesar de su amor por Jack, él tuvo una mujer, una que trajo desde Irlanda, una que aún porta el apellido Barma…una que solía cantar en piano-bares, una tal Miranda…Ella es ahora la amante de Verenice Nightray, es quien regentea ese Burdel…Sabes qué clase de personas lo visitan? Zai Vesallius, Vanessa Nightray, la lista sigue querida…"_

 _-"Oswald...todo comienza a cobrar sentido. Quiero que estés muy atento a los movimientos de la academia. Sospecho que tarde o temprano los lobos mostrarán sus colmillos. Y quiero que te comprometas a ayudarme a proteger a todos mis retoños cuando eso pase. "_

 _-"Es una promesa Lacie! Nunca me temblará el puño a la hora de proteger a la familia! Pero hay algo más que tienes que saber"_

 _-"Habla! No calles! Se trata de alguno de mis hijos?"_

 _-"Si. Les he dado seguimiento a todos ellos en tu ausencia para asegurar su seguridad, pero una de tus hijas ha desaparecido del mapa, sin dejar rastro!"_

 _-"Ada la del barrio se fugó otra vez?"_

 _-"No. Ella lidia contra las injusticias de la academia con todo lo que tiene. Estoy hablando de esa niña albina: Voluntad. Tras la muerte de su madre adoptiva Alice la echó de la casa, y no se ha sabido nada de ella. No es un dato menor el hecho de que esa mujer sufrió un sospechoso accidente de coche ras su entrevista laboral como enfermera de la academia."_

Tras escuchar las palabras finales de Oswald, Lacie se desmalla.

…

Aquel día también resulto ser agotador para Ada. Empezando por sus intentos para que Oswald colaborara con un testimonio oral en su investigación sobre la mala gestión de Zai V. en el "Hogarsito Armonia".

Fue una alegría, porque Oswald odia a Zai casi tanto como ella, por las cosas que le ha hecho a esos niños, propinándoles golpizas de las que sabe que su hijo ha sido víctima. Si consiguen más pruebas y un par de testimonios podría significar el fin de Zai V. Pero Oswald está inmerso en su propia investigación, y no tiene tiempo para ayudar a Ada, lo que genera roces entre los colegas, ya que ella lo acusa de perder su tiempo visitando burdeles.

Después tuvo que hacer el contacto con el cura y la monja cantantes vía skipe, para juntos alegrar la vida de los niños, que por cierto la adoran como institutriz. Y se pusieron muy felices con la noticia, preparando las canciones para la llegada del evento en que ellos unos simples huérfanos marginales, cantarían con un cura y una monja muy famosos en internet.

Después, recoger a Lili, su sobrina del jardín de infantes y dejarla en casa con Lady G. la niñera. Que por alguna razón, aunque tenga la descarada costumbre de seducir a su hermano, es perfecta para confidente y sabe escuchar y aconsejar muy bien, así que Ada aprovecha para contarle todos sus problemas. Lady G le aconseja hablar con su hombre sobre su pasado con Levi antes de que sea tarde…

 _-"Las mentiras no son buenas, señorita"_

 _-"Usted ha mentido alguna vez Lady?…"_

 _-"No he hecho algo como mentir, pero si he ocultado, he callado, pero solo ha sido por amor sabe? "_

 _-"En ese caso lo mío es igual. No he mentido a Vincent. Solo oculté, callé y omití detalles en la información. Mentiritas piadosas, sabe usted?"_

 _-"Las mentiras piadosas también son mentiras, señorita Ada. Incluso las que hemos dicho por amor. Nos acorralarán tarde o temprano a usted y a mí…nuestros propios castillos de mentiras."_

Para finalizar su mañana Ada tuvo que lidiar con un Vincent trastornado, que no acepta que su mujer se convierta en una institutriz igual que "la odiosa amante de su padre". Eso, y un inexplicable ataque de celos, preguntándole a donde y con quien va todo el tiempo. Bueno no tan inexplicable, resulta ser que Vincent gracias a la intervención de Vanessa leyó el diario clandestino de la academia, donde se rumorea demasiado sobre ella y Levi. Y no puede estar tranquilo con semejante posibilidad.

 _-"A qué hora vuelves a la casa Ada la del barrio?"_

 _-"No lo sé."_

 _-"Pasaré por ti a las ocho por la academia entonces. Quiero que tengamos una cita"_

 _-"No, no vayas!"_

 _-"Porqué? Tienes algo que ocultar?"_

 _-"No está bien que me vean con hombres en el trabajo. No es de señoritas."_

 _-"Algo me huele mal en tu excusa. Acaso no quieres que el otro te vea conmigo?"_

 _-"Qué otro?"_

 _-"TU AMANTE!"_

Ada explica por centésima vez que no tiene ninguna aventura con ningún colega. La razón por la que no quiere que Vinent visite el colegio es para que no vea los chismes del diario clandestino, ya que nuestra heroína está muy lejos de sospechar que el galán ya tiene un ejemplar.

Pero soportar a Sharon tras el regreso de su madre fue sin lugar a dudas lo más tedioso. Su jefa está fuera de sí, siendo incapaz de dirigir la academia como es debido le pide más presencia en la academia para asesorar a sus colegas.

 _-"Aunque me hallas acusado de encubrimiento de maltratos a los alumnos de gimnasia te demostraré que yo si confío en ti, Ada. Esta academia no se salvará sola, quiero que trabajes incansablemente y ayudes al profesor de química con esas clases. El sujeto es listo, pero distraído y quiere abarcar demasiado, los alumnos no dejan de reprobar y ya sabes que se requiere buen nivel académico para representar a la academia en desfiles."_

 _-"Como quieras Sharon. Tú mandas."_

 _-" Mi madre va a a ver quién es la niñita que no puede dirigir una academia por su cuenta!El baile de reencuentro de los egresados va a ser un lujo quiero que uses ese vestido rojo que tanto gusta a las cámaras! Es una orden!"_

 _-"Lo que digas Sharon. Tú mandas."_

 _-"Así es: YO MANDO. No mi madre, no mi abuela. YO. Y quiero que esta vez la prensa lo sepa y que me imagen pública salga de una vez de la sombra de laque fue la reina de la manada. Colabora con eso linda. Bye!"_

Con la crisis por la que Sharon está pasando todo el trabajo de escritorio recae en la incompetencia de la nueva secretaria: su querida Vanessa, quien aprovecha su posición para hacerle la vida imposible a su rival mientras trata de seguir sobresaliendo en su trabajo.

 _-"Si bien nuestra jefa ha decidido que puedes seguir trabajando en la academia, yo seré quien decida en qué sector te emplearás... los baños de los hombres necesitan una limpiadora de retretes... qué pestilencia por favor! Jajaajajajaj"_

 _-"Vanessa vine aquí a asesorar, no a obedecer."_

 _-"¡¿Qué te crees tú, clasemediera?!"_

 _-"Comienza por rehacer esos registros: los has llenado mal."_

La joven Nightray rompe los registros enfurecida. Haría lo que sea por pisotear la cabeza de esa pioja resucitada de Ada Baskerville-Vesallius…Incluso, renunció a sus principios y trató de seducir a Sharon para no tener que conformarse solamente con el crédito de ser su asistente. Pero ante la negativa rotunda de la heredera de entrar en su juego, Vanessa se desquita con Ada, recargando a la pobre con tareas inútiles, mandándola de un lado a otro por error, y haciendo comentarios estúpidos sobre los rumores del bendito diario clandestino.

Soportar todo eso ya es agotador, pero además Ada tiene que lidiar con su promesa de ayudar a Levi a planificar mejor sus clases. Una promesa es una promesa. Ada es una protagonista dulce y bondadosa, moralmente correcta. Ella ayuda a todos, menos a los malos, a ellos los enfrenta. Aunque a Vanessa no le guste ella se comprometió a ayudar a Levi con sus clases. La secretaria la acusa de alimentar los rumores y fomentar así el posible cierre de la academia. Pero Ada a pesar de eso, acude al encuentro.

\- " _Que vulgar has sido siempre!"-_ le dice Vanessa a Ada cuando la ve entrar al laboratorio.

 _-"Y tú sigues igual de soberbia que siempre"_ \- respondió Ada, entrando al laboratorio.

-" _No confundas mi soberbia con tu envidia. Yo bien podría rebajarme a tu nivel…pero primero te reto a que subas al mío"_ \- le contesto Vanesa riendo, saboreando la venganza.

Porque Vanessa tiene sus propios planes para Ada. Se la va a sacar de encima de forma permanente y pronto podrá gozar de ser la única persona de confianza de Sharon. Le ha llevado un chisme a Levi, diciéndole que Ada sigue interesada en el, pero no se anima a dar el primer paso. Y Levi es experto en eso de "dar pasos". Y lo da. Diciendo:

-" _Usted es una mujer que hay que... descubrirla."-_ besándola y tirándose encima de ella entre el microscopio y el mechero del laboratorio.

Y antes que Ada pueda darle sus cachetadas, Vincent interrumpe gritando:

- _"Así que era de este del que estabas enamorada maldita Ada! De este mamarracho!A un Nightray ¡nadie lo traiciona! Y muchos menos con chusma como esta!"_

-" _Creí que habías abandonado hasta el orgullo de tu apellido por amor, pero veo que fueron puras mentiras!"_ -contesta Ada a Vincent, pero antes de que pueda explicar la situación Vincent enloquece y tira todos los tubos de ensayo al suelo.

-" _Yo no soy tu hombre de repuesto!"_

 _-"Querido Vincent, no te preocupes, no eres el de repuesto, eres el original, el de los cuernos!"-_ empeora la situación Levi.

-" _Te_ _vas a arrepentiiiir! TE VAS A ARREPENTIIIIIR!"-_ intenta golpearlo entonces Vincent.

-" _Que está sucediendo aquí?"-_ interrumpe Lacie- " _recibí una nota anónima diciéndome que estabas aquí con otra mujer…ACASO FUE ESA?"_

-" _Se supone que "esta de aquí" es tu hija, Lacie querida, lo olvidas?"-_ la vuelve a embarrar Levi

 _-"Ella tiende a olvidarlo!"-_ grita Ada _\- "se olvido de nosotros, quienes sufrimos las consecuencias en ese orfanato con Zai V. Pero descuida madre! lo conozco mejor que tu: este hombre es un tramposo!"_

 _-"Tramposo o no, ¡era mi hombre!"_

 _-"Como que lo conoces mejor que ella! ¿Qué significa esto?"_

 _-"Porque de entre todas las personas TÚ besándote con mi hombre!?"_

 _-"PERO QUE RAYOS SUCEDE AQUÍ?"-_ entra la directora Sharon, acompañada por su secretaria Vanessa, quien claro, le fue con el chisme.

 _\- "¡ESTA TIPA SE ESTA PASANDO DE LISTA Y NO LE CORRESPONDE!"-_ exclama Lacie furiosa

Y Vanessa, como buena secretaria, mete su bocadillo:

-" _Una mujer decente no se encierra para besuquearse con un hombre en el trabajo, y más cuando se llena la boca sobre el decoro y finge ser una salvadora de esta academia. ¡Déjala Sharon! Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar todavía sobre ese asenso mío_."

 _-"Levi…Que está pasando aquí?"-_ insiste la directora

 _-"No me gusta que me pidan explicaciones, ni tampoco darlas"_

-" _Ada, por lo que más quieras! Explícame! Que está sucediendo aquí?"_

Sharon no puede, o no quiere, confiar en la versión de Vanessa. Ada es su persona eficiente y de confianza. La nueva Rufus como dicen los estudiantes. Un Rufus no traiciona, es fiel a su ama hasta la muerte!

-" _AQUÍ NO HA PASADO NADA!"-_ grita Ada, todavía más furiosa, abandonando el recinto inundada en lagrimas. No sin antes empujar a Vanessa al grito de:

- _"Te ves demasiado culpable para ser inocente!"_

 _-"El truco es de no sacar Ases, y tú sacaste todos estúpida Ada"-_ ríe la gorda.

-" _Deja de escupir veneno! Estúpida ALACRANA_!"-la empuja nuevamente Ada, ya perdiendo el autocontrol.

 _-"¡No vuelvas a tocarme! Pepenadora del mal! ¡No ves que me dejas impregnado tu maldito olor a pobre!"_

 _-"Insúltame otra vez y te va a pesar!"_

 _-"A si? No te tengo miedo! Tú eres de esas perras que ladran y no muerden!"_

 _-"Pues aquí te va la primera mordida!"-_ le estampa un cachetazo monumental, que es inmediatamente devuelto por Vanessa al grito de:

 _-"Pues yo también soy perra, y mueeeeerdo! Nadie en esta academia es más perra que yo!"_

 _-"Quite su mano gorda de mi!_ _!_ _"_

 _-"Tú apártate! Quiero distancia de los pobres: que la pobreza se pega!"_

Pero para gratificación de Vanessa la relación entre Vincent y Ada entra en crisis. Ella está perdidamente enamorada, y él perdidamente decepcionado. Vincent le dice que no quiere verla nunca más en la vida, que lo ha traicionado como una zorra.

 _-"Mujerzuela! Traicionera! No te acerques! No me toques! No vales nada! Serpiente traicionera! Sal de aquí vagabunda! Vete a la calle! Pensar que todos tenían razón! No te llamo prostituta por respeto a las prostitutas! Y yo ahí haciendo el ridículo cuando todos lo sabían!"_

En los pasillos Ada es presa de un arrebato de histeria tras rompimiento y comienza a gritar, exigiendo al responsable del periódico dar la cara.

 _-"MUÉSTRATE DE UNA VEZ! SAL DE TU ESCONDITE! DEJA DE ARRUINAR NUESTRAS VIDAS!"_

 _-"Ada! Guarda silencio!Es una orden!"-_ le advierte Sharon. Pero Ada ya no entiende de razones.

 _-"No descansaré hasta desenmascararte! Voy a cobrarme todos los chismes que escribiste sobre mi! UNO POR UNO!"_

Ada recorre los pasillos, salones, y pasarelas de la escuela, rompiendo todo a su paso. Sharon pide ayuda para controlarla. Oswald deja su clase para ver qué está pasando. Vanessa no para de reir, mientras Levi y Lacie siguen con su propio griterío en el laboratorio.

 _-"Quién es el responsable de todo este embuste? ERES TÚ? ERES TÚ_?"-ataca a los alumnos con sus preguntas.

Llega al vestíbulo del primer piso donde se choca frente a frente con Alice que viene a tomar el té con Sharon. La directora a los gritos le ruega a su amiga que la ayude a calmarla.

 _-"Qué pasa contigo Ada la del Barrio? No hagas un escándalo, la gestión de Sharon se está derrumbando y tú con tus berrinches!_ "-la sigue la diseñadora hasta el descanso de la escalera, donde por fin logra detenerla.

 _-"Silencio Alice! Tú no tienes derecho a criticarme! Qué haces en la academia para empezar? Eh? No estudias ni trabajas aquí! Con lo chismosa que eres no me sorprendería que la causante de todo esto SEAS TÚ!"_

 _-"No te atrevas a acusarme! Todo eso quedó en el pasado!"_

 _-"Cómo quieres que te crea cuando te revuelcas con la víbora venenosa de Vanessa Nightray: la mujer que trato de matar a tu hermano, a tu madre y que día tras día solo trata de desprestigiarme para robarme mi puesto!"_

 _-"Ada: BASTA!"-le ruega Sharon-"Eso del revolcón saldrá en el periódico!"_

 _-"Eso no saldrá en el periódico Sharon, si quieres a los culpables, pues aquí los tienes: tu amiga la chismosa más famosa de nuestra generación y su amante la modelo más rencorosa que esta academia haya visto! Ellas no escribirán sobre sí mismas, créeme Sharon!"_

 _-"Yo no te haría eso! SOMOS HERMANAS!"_

 _-"Tú no vengas a fingir que somos familia cuando te conviene! Eres igual que Lacie!"-_ la apartó de un empujón.

 _-"Cuidado Alice! Cuidado!"_

Intenta advertirle Sharon llevándose las manos a la cara. Pero a pesar de la advertencia Alice pisa en falso y cae por la escalera.

 _-"ALICE!"-_ gritan Sharon y Vanessa al unísono y corren en su auxilio.

 _-"Ada contrólate o estarás despedida"_

 _-"Cómo te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima pepenadora del mal!?...Alice, Alice, estás bien? Pero que te han hecho? Me escuchas?"_

-" _Nooooooooooooooo!"-_ exclama presa del dolor _-"No siento…las piernas!_ "- Alice no puede contener sus dolencias, llorando en brazos de Vanessa.

Oswald, Lacie y Levi llegaron al vestíbulo. Al ver a su hija, paciente y sobrina respectivamente los tres empalidecen. E inmediatamente culpan a Vanessa, por sus antecedentes.

 _-"Ada la del Barrio lo hizo!"-_ señala con un dedo acusador. Y Sharon muy a pesar suyo confirma la versión de Vanessa. Añadiendo el detalle de que fue por accidente.

 _-"AYYYY…me dueeeleee"_

Oswald intenta detener a los alumnos que se acercaban en malón, con poco éxito. Entre la muchedumbre ya se oye el rumor que Ada la del Barrio está detrás de los crímenes de la academia.

 _-"Las piernas me flaquean como…como si no fueran capaces ya de sostenerme!"_

 _-"Mira lo que hiciste marginal"_

 _-"Esto es en serio o es más teatro Alice? Eres experta en llorar lagrimas de cocodrilo!"_

 _-" Te voy a hacer llorar lágrimas de sangre si no te callas!No vuelvas a cuestionar a Alice marginal! Porque ya deberías saber que soy capaz de todo!Te voy a cortar la lengua y te voy a sacar los ojos!"_

Vincent indignado abandona el recinto sin detenerse si quiera a mirar a Ada, o a algún otro involucrado.

Levi le da unas pastillas a Alice y le revisa las piernas, diagnosticándole una ligera parálisis producto de los nervios.

Sharon cae de rodillas al suelo, derrotada, acabada.

Y Lacie intenta acercarse a su hija para disculparse con ella, siendo violentamente rechazada.

Mientras Dough, el conserje de la academia, pasa el trapo, en silencio.

Al día siguiente el periódico se publicó. El violento escándalo de Ada, la incompetitividad de Oswald, la crisis nerviosa de Alice, los cuernos de Vincent fueron de los titulares más populares. Pero el artículo principal fue sobre la evidente incapacidad de liderazgo de Sharon, y un pedido de renuncia a su cargo de directora por parte del equipo editorial antes de que esa academia no tenga salvación.


	17. Capitulo 16: Emperatriz

**Capitulo 16: Emperatriz**

Después de ese desafortunado episodio en la vida de Ada, Oz se ocupa de consolar a su hermana, por sus problemas de diversa índole. Con un poco de Whisky, debaten sus asuntos en la piscina semi-olímpica del jardín.

 _-"Duele porque me entregué por completo a él, pero no es capaz de confiar en mí"_

 _-"Pudiste ser feliz hace mucho tiempo Ada, si te hubieras conformado con tu suerte. Pero tuviste que tentar al destino y volver a esta cuna de lobos."_

 _-"El tiempo se ha llevado muy lejos esos recuerdos de adolescencia en el laboratorio con Levi! Yo no sentí nada por el mas que pasión."_

 _-"Un hombre demasiado apuesto y supermodelo da demasiado trabajo. Tu sufres, yo sufro, hermana querida"_

 _-"Uno tiene que mejorar, si ve que le falta una cualidad, se trabaja para alcanzarla, y yo trabajé duro para aceptar los errores de Vincent, es cuestión de fuerza de voluntad… pero él, no puede aceptar ni perdonar los míos!"_

 _-"Ya quisiera que nuestras pesadillas pasen, Ada. Y volvamos a los buenos tiempos que tanto anhelamos tú y yo"_

 _-"No hay buenos tiempos hermano, el tiempo es malo siempre."_

 _-"Bueno, en mi caso, parece que tal vez el viento ha comenzado a soplar a mi favor, tengo algo que contarte, espero te alegre, y te anime un poco. Estoy conociendo a alguien"_

Es que desde hacía un tiempo Oz comenzó a ver más seguido a la niñera de Lili, la hermosa y eficiente señorita Lady G. Y tras enterarse que fue despedida de su trabajo en casa de Break le ofreció trabajo en su propia casa, y vivienda, claro. Porque ya sabemos que Oz es noble, honesto, íntegro y demasiado bueno para este mundo. Y Lady G. quien además adora a los niños, y sobre todo a Lili, acepto gustosa el trato.

Ella lo convenció de que tenía que dejar de lado su seriedad y mal humor, y lo invito a expresar lo que pensara de ella como nunca lo había hecho antes, pero hace falta mucho más que eso para quitarle lo tímido a este padre soltero!

Pues él sólo le dice que es muy buena persona, gran niñera y excelente cocinera. Lady totalmente inconforme y con unos motivos más íntimos le pide a Oz que se comporte de una forma más abierta y sin pena, que le haga elogios sobre su cuerpazo y lo bien que lo mueve al bailar. Él se ríe, y le dice que ciertamente es muy hermosa.

Con el paso del tiempo, Oz le contó de su vida. Le contó sobre la desaparición de su esposa, y lo difícil que era criar a la niña siendo padre soltero. Entonces Lady G. lo besó.

-" _No me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados, señor, yo estoy decidida a conquistarlo"_

 _-"Es que yo… YO"_

 _-"Sí, ya sé que solo soy una sirvienta, pero soy una sirvienta que lo quiere mucho. Y créame cuando le digo que cambiaría cualquier cosa por usted"_

-" _Pienso que Lili necesita una madre. Y pienso también que usted es una mujer maravillosa y hermosa. Pero yo todavía amo a mi esposa"_

-" _Haré que la olvide"_

-" _A veces siento que la conozco de algún lugar, Lady G."_

-" _Quizá lo haga. O quizá sea el destino. Prométame que intentara amarme, señor"_

-" _No creo que pueda, Lady G."_

-" _Seré mucho mejor madre para Lili de lo que ella hubiese sido. He demostrado que puedo ayudarlo a criar a la niña. Me aceptara señor?"_

-" _Puedo…intentarlo"_

-" _Sin una persona que este a tu lado que te haga vibrar la vida no tiene sentido, señor!"_

 _-"Yo he perdido a la mujer que amaba"_

 _-"Alguien que conozco me enseñó que, algunas veces, perdiendo también se gana"_

Y Lady G. volvió a besarlo _._ Se dejan llevar por la pasión y entre copa y copa se empiezan a besar hasta llegar a la cama. Pero Oz la detiene. Todavía no ha olvidado a su esposa. Lady G. suspira. No tiene pensado rendirse.

…

Imagínense queridos televidentes, el nivel de traumas y la cantidad de desmayos que padece Lacie Baskerville, al ver aparecer por los pasillos de la academia a la mujer que le robo a todos sus hijos…

\- " _No es el momento para ponerse orgullosa ni para pensar en la etiqueta querida Lacie_..."- le dice Sheryl cuando por fin la ve- " _Estoy de regreso Lacie, mi hija vino rescatarme de mi malagradecida nieta, la que por cierto yo misma crié"._

Sheryl se acerca al vestíbulo por el corredor, siendo su silla de ruedas empujada por la mismísima Shelly, la mejor amiga de infancia de Lacie, a quien creía muerta en uno de sus viajes hippies.

 _-"Usted siempre me ocultó el paradero de los hijos que me arrebato. Me obligo a casarme con el hijo de sus socios los Vesallius, solo para esconder la vergüenza bajo la alfombra! Que hace apareciendo frente a mi otra vez?"_

 _-"Yo he ocultado muchas cosas Lacie, porque ninguna matriarca, ninguna matriarca traiciona el legado de su familia, ni deja que se manche con perversidades como las que tu cometiste, querida!"_

 _-"Usted supo siempre que Shelly estaba viva? Y lo oculto de Sharon? También las separó a ellas? Acaso sabe donde estuvo su hija por más de dos décadas? Eh? Hable!"_

 _-" Lo que siempre supe es que las pequeñas zorras como tú terminan destruyendo los viñedos del Señor, y lo que empezó como una irresponsable aventura de tu parte terminó amenazando nuestro estilo de vida, pero que importan ahora los detalles de todo esto? "_

 _-"Espero que Sharon no te haya perdonado para que salieras de ese hospicio, no puedo tolerar que Shelly siga ignorando las trastadas que usted nos ha hecho a todos. Yo tengo una duda terrible, Sheryl, una duda que no me dejará dormir ni pensar claro. Y es porque tu hija quien sabiamente se alejó de tu lado, está aquí de vuelta después de tantos años"_

 _-"Disculpa Lacie, no es el momento ni el lugar para esto"-_ interrumpe la madre de Sharon.

Lacie, pese a su rencor se controla. No volvió a la academia porque si, vino a desenmascarar a los culpables de su caída en desgracia, regreso al país para eso. Lo que le interesa ahora es averiguar qué fue de la vida de su mejor amiga de la escuela durante todos estos años desaparecida de la faz de la tierra, y más importante aun: el porqué de su repentino regreso.

 _-"Eres realmente tu Shelly?"_

 _-"Estoy de regreso Lacie. Qué tal te ha ido? Como están tu y Jack?"_

Entonces los televidentes descubrimos la verdad. Con un pequeño pero oportuno flashback en tonos sepia. La historia nos lleva a los tiempos de estudiante de la leona.

Es ya sabido que Lacie siendo una clasemediera corriente salto al estrellato desde muy joven cuando la busca-talentos Sheryl Reinsworth la descubrió sin querer. Ella acompañaba a su amiga Charlotte a una audición y termino siendo aceptada en la academia en su lugar.

Lacie perdió la amistad de Lottie ese día, quien nunca le perdono aquella humillación. Pero gano en su lugar la amistad de Shelly la joven hija y única heredera de la reina de la manada quien estaba comprometida con el hijo legítimo de Don Vesallius. Las chicas fueron inseparables durante toda la adolescencia hasta el día de la graduación: inseparables compañeras de juegos, sueños, secretos, chismes y pasarelas.

Pero a Lacie se le daba bien eso de hacerse amiga de chicas ricas y quitarles lo que más amaban: sus carreras, sus sueños, y sus hombres. Por supuesto que no lo hacía a propósito ni por maldad, ella y su hermano tenían que sobrevivir en este ridículo cruel y hermoso mundo ya que desde niños habían convivido con un borracho y drogadicto padre violento que los obligaba a vender drogas.

Para que sus hijos no huyeran del negocio familiar el narcotraficante se encargo de volver a Lacie adicta desde jovencita, para que no tuviera otra opción más que mantenerse en el mundo las substancias ilegales por su propia necesidad. Ella solo deseaba escapar de esa casa, y llevarse a su hermano antes de que su padre hiciera lo mismo con él.

Y toda esa gente rica que admiraba su talento y belleza fue el salvavidas perfecto para escapar a una vida criminal. La joven pico el anzuelo de la reina de la manada, y paso su adolescencia en la academia Reinshorth para jóvenes promesas del modelaje, su hermano también.

En este bello flashback la vemos sacarse la archiconocida foto de graduación junto a su mejor amiga tomadas de la mano. Pero ese sería el día en que su amistad terminaría para siempre debido a una traición. Y no mucho tiempo después Shelly Reinsworth abandonaría la academia, su familia, a su prometido y el país…para siempre. O para ser más exactos: hasta la actualidad.

Shelly, Sheryl y Lacie ni si quiera lo sospechan, pero no son las únicas escuchando la discusión: alguien está espiando a través de la cerradura como estas mujeres ventilan sus trapos sucios.

 _-"Ya no hay nada entre Jack y Yo. Me gustaría hablarte de Levi, pero lo nuestro recientemente termino también."_

 _-"No valió la pena haber engatusado a Jack para quitármelo entonces? No olvidare el día en que entre a tu recámara… y te vi a ti, mi mejor amiga, en la cama con mi novio. Ese canalla que primero me robó la honra y luego me engaño con otra!"_

 _-"Fui muy egoísta en ese entonces. Lo sé. Y no sé si algún día seas capaz de perdonarme. Pero te aseguro que te quite un problema de encima, Shelly. El está en la cárcel ahora. Jack se ha convertido en un hombre obsesionado de venganza y alimentado de rencor…"_

Pero la explicación de Lacie es interrumpida por la mujer que oye tras la cerradura, que incapaz de soportar lo que ha escuchado, reclama la verdad:

 _-"TU Y JACK!?"-_ exclama Sharon confundida, apareciendo de repente en el salón, dejando caer sus papeles ante la revelación del siglo.-" _Jack Vesallius…mi padre!?_ "–se marea a punto de desmallarse, pero se contiene- _"Y QUE HACE LA ABUELA AQUÍ? PORQUE NO ESTA ENCERRADA DONDE LA DEJÉ?DONDE ESTA MI HIJO? CONTESTA! ACASO JACK ES MI PADRE?"_

 _-"Tranquila Sharon, no grites en frente de tu abuela, respeta a tus mayores. Tu hijo está con su padre. Con respecto a lo que acabas de oír: Lacie y yo peleamos por Jack cuando teníamos tu edad. Fue mucho antes de que tú nacieras.."_

-" _Como que mi edad! Tú eras más joven que yo cuando te marchaste! Ni si quiera sabes mi edad! No vengas a fingir ser mi madre ahora, la única que me crio fue Sheryl!"_

Entonces Sheryl la sermoneo:

-" _Respeta a tu madre Sharon! U obedece a tu abuela, si así eres más feliz."_

 _-"Tú ya no tienes derecho a hablarme así abuela! No después de lo que me hiciste!"_

 _-"Ahí va otra vez! Que haces tú con tus hijos Lacie? Como los controlas? "_

 _-"Yo? Bueno, Shelly, han pasado siglos desde que te fuiste, no he tenido tiempo para dedicarles a los niños en realidad, digamos que gracias a tu madre me concentre en el trabajo."_

 _-"Parece que todos hemos dado giros impensables a nuestras vidas gracias a ti, madre…Muero por escuchar la versión de Lacie en este asunto…"_

 _-"¡Par de vividoras, mancuerna de mantenidas, víboras! Ninguna de ustedes es una madre ejemplar. Yo tuve que hacerme cargo de todos sus problemas. Y como me lo agradecen? La niña que crie me encierra en ese hospicio de mala muerte!"_

 _-"Silencio Sheryl! No te atrevas a quejarte de ninguna de nostras, piensa muy bien en lo que hiciste, los molinos del Señor muelen despacio... pero muelen siempre muy fino, y a ti... TE VA A TRITURAR!"_

 _-"Dinos madre, cuéntanos a todos que paso exactamente entre tú y Lacie. Muero por escucharlo…"_

 _-"Si escucharas a tu propia hija, ya te habrías enterado, madre"-_ enfurece Sharon

 _-"Quiero oírlo de sus propios labios, quiero que me enfrente cara a cara, si es que es capaz."_

 _-"Déjala Sharon, tu madre quizás no sepa qué clase de mujer es tu abuela, pero está a punto de averiguarlo, de los labios de esta mujer, que ya debería aprender a ser más humilde y obedecer a las demandas de su hija."_

 _-"_ _La sumisión, la obediencia y la humildad son virtudes de una sirvienta, y sabes muy bien que no soy una sirvienta! No me desafíen frente a mi hija. No tienen derecho. Porque yo sigo siendo la Reina de la manada. No me hables de mis crímenes Lacie, solo fueron para encubrir los tuyos! Sabes muy bien que con lo que hiciste te vas a quemar en las llamas del infierno! Tengo el poder para asegurarme que pagues con sufrimiento tus vergüenzas!"_

 _-"PUES DEMUÉSTRAME DE UNA VEZ TU PODER SATÁNICO!...si es que lo tienes, BRUJA DEL DEMONIO!"_

 _-"No tienen el valor para enfrentarme! Ninguna de ustedes! Sabes cómo me llamaba esta pequeña zorra a la que crié y que ahora me desafía encerrándome? Ella me llamaba "mamiita""_

 _-"Deberías agradecerme! Debería haberte llamado bisabuela, vieja estúpida, eso es lo que eres! Ya me canse de ti! Hasta ahora he sido prudente contigo, pero lo que hiciste no tiene nombre: QUISISTE MATAR A MI HIJO!Y ESO LO VAS A PAGAR!"_

 _-"No sé de qué estás hablando! mocosa insolente!"_

 _-"Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo!"_

 _-"Estas loca Sharon! Loca! Mocosa malagradecida te he dado todo en la vida! Es increíble como un revolcón con el cochero puede convertir a una mujer decente en gentuza cualquiera!"_

 _-"Si, estoy loca abuela! Loca de odio! Pero loca de rencor y de despecho estás tú! Y eres cobarde, porque en lugar de enfrentarte a Break o a mí, te las ensañas con un pequeño niño que no tiene culpa de nada…si es que alguna culpa existe en este asunto más que haberme enamorado de un hombre de bajos recursos en lugar de mi prometido!"_

 _-"Lárgate de mi academia! Chusma! Mocosa insolente!"_

 _-"Ahora es MI academia!"_

 _-"Escuchaste a tu hija Shelly?-i_ nterrumpió Lacie _\- Si quieres ponerte al día con nosotras, pues comienza a tomar nota de los crímenes que esta mujer a la que llamas madre ha cometido…Confiesa Sheryl Reinsworth: admite tus acciones si tienes el valor, hazlo antes de que te saque la verdad a golpes maldita!"_

 _-"Lacie, vas a darle una paliza a una anciana lisiada como cuando todavía no te habíamos refinado basurera? "_

Afortunadamente para la dueña, una inesperada irrupción en la sala hizo que Lacie y Sharon se contuvieran de ahorcarla.

 _-"Disculpen la molestia, pero Sharon, el sacerdote y la novicia están a punto de llegar. Podrías por favor recibirlos_?"-interrumpió Ada. Bastante ajena a todo el asunto.

Shelly dijo que se haría cargo ella misma, ya que era la verdadera directora de la academia. Pero Sharon la detuvo diciéndole que ni si quiera sabía lo que tenía que hacer, ni quiénes eran ese cura y esa monja, ni de dónde vienen, ni que idioma hablan. Ni en qué hotel tiene que alojarlos. No sabe nada de ellos, así que no se venga a hacer la directora hasta que efectivamente lo sea. Ambas salieron del recinto dejando a Lacie y Sheryl a solas.

 _-"No vas a matarme ahora que puedes? Ya te arrepentiste? Eres igual de cobarde que esa hija tuya, Alice. Mucho ruido y pocas nueces!"_

 _-"Le prometí a mi hermano que si regresaba a esta academia no seria para vengarme, sino para proteger a mis hijos"_

 _-"Ahora los llamas hermano e hijos?! JAJAJA No me hagas reír, Lacie"_

 _-"En esa ocasión...en que uno de mis hijos fue secuestrado por Charlotte...dime si tuviste que ver en eso?"_

 _-"Por supuesto que tuve que ver. Yo siempre muevo los hilos conforme a mis intereses Lacie. Quería deshacerme del niño con sangre de cochero, de todos tus bastardos, y por supuesto que de ti. La ambición de Isla Yura, el rencor de Charlotte y la locura de Jack fueron buenos aliados para que los engranajes comenzaran a moverse. Es una pena que no haya salido como esperaba. Tal vez sea la dueña, pero como verás no soy omnipotente._

 _-"Lo mismo es ahora verdad, apuesto a que tu estas detrás de esta campaña para destruir a Sharon. Ni si quiera tu nieta te importa?"_

 _-"Estás tan segura de que es cosa mía? Acúsame! Nadie te creerá. Soy la reina de la manada. Sharon alguna vez me importó. Pero esa niña me encerró mientras se quedo con mi reino y ensució mi apellido mezclando nuestra sangre con sangre de cochero. No puedo perdonarla...Sigues pensando en matarme?"_

 _-"No caeré en tus embustes. No importa cuántas vidas arruines, nunca estas satisfecha. No sé qué fue lo que te hicieron para que tengas que dañar tanto a otros, pero yo no..."_

 _-"Vas a decirme que no eras igual que yo? Querida zorra, estas más sucia que yo. Mucho más inmunda y lo sabes."_

Lacie apretó los dientes y se retiró. Sheryl apretó sus puños y echó a andar su silla de ruedas no sin antes mandar a su enemiga a llorar al panteón. La dueña venía a recuperar lo que era suyo. Nada iba a impedírselo.

...

El cura y la monja por cierto acababan de ingresar al establecimiento, y recorrían las instalaciones donde tocarían pronto, guiados por Dough, el conserje.

Echo se sentía extrañamente incomoda _._

 _-"Como si ya hubiese estado aquí antes. No puedo explicarlo"_

 _-"Nada habla más de lo que sientes que lo que no puedes explicar_."- contesta el Reverendo Oscar a la novicia.

Mientras el reverendo Oscar habla con Sharon y Ada, la novicia recorre los salones, pasillos y pasarelas, hasta llegar a la cafetería. Se sienta junto a la ventana y suspira mirando el jardín de rosas. El recinto huele como el primer amor. Pero ella no debe pensar en esas cosas, es una mujer de fe. No tiene que dejar lugar a tales pensamientos pecaminosos, tiene que recuperar la senda del señor o será poseída por el demonio. Para quitar esa imagen de hombre sin rostro que invade sus pensamientos Sor Ethel canturrea una de sus canciones religiosas.

 _-"Santo es el señor mi Dios, digno de alabanza. A él: el poder, el honor y la glooriaaa…"_

El reverendo Oscar termina su reunión con las autoridades y viene a buscarla para ir juntos a otras instalaciones.

 _-"Está cómoda? Algo la ha disgustado, la veo perdida Sor Ethel"_

 _-"Este lugar, reverendo. He estado aquí antes. He pisado este suelo, he olido esas rosas, me he sentado en estos bancos, incluso he desfilado en esas pasarelas, es una corazonada! Tal vez yo…en otra vida…"_

 _-"Querida, estás hablando de la reencarnación? Eres una novicia ahora! Compórtate como tal"_

 _-"Quise decir, que esto se siente como si hubiese estado aquí…en un sueño. Como el campo soleado, la niña que corre… "_

 _"…_ _y el hombre que me llama",_ hubiese querido agregar sor Ethel pero se contuvo para que el reverendo Oscar no la mande a rezar mas rosarios.

 _-"Los caminos del señor son un misterio, mi querida novicia. Quizá sea una señal del cielo, y tu destino este en este lugar. Ahora eres Sor Ethel, y este es el plan que Dios trazo para salvar tu alma del pecado."_

 _-"Quizá lo sea, reverendo. Ojalá lo sea"-_ y sacando sus instrumentos musicales, siguieron a Dough el conserje hasta un escenario donde Oswald y los alumnos del Hogarsito Armonía, los esperaban ansiosos para el primer ensayo.

…

En un lujoso departamento del centro una jovencita trabaja incansablemente en el diseño de indumentaria. Recuperada de su parálisis nerviosa de las piernas, piensa regresar a la academia como la diosa que es a limpiar su imagen ante la prensa. Pero sobre todo a vengar su corazón roto, y ya que está el de su hermano.

 _-"Cuando nos vean entrar con esta ropa todas las miradas serán para nosotros, y esa gorda de Vanessa verá lo que se pierde, aprenderá lo que es haber humillado a una Baskerville. Los Nightray aprenderán querido hermano a no volver a jugar con el corazón de los demás."_

 _-"Es una tela preciosa hermana, como siempre te superas a ti misma. Alimentas tu alma de rencor y creas cosas maravillosas."_

 _-"Así somos los Baskerville querido! Estamos hechos de talento puro, los más grandiosos dones corren por nuestras venas, no importa que tan mal estemos nos levantamos con nuestra propia fuerza… y por eso esa basura de los Nightray, que solo viven de un buen apellido, vienen a nosotros como buitres hasta que nos lo exprimen todo, ya sea en el amor, en la música o en el diseño, esas bestias carroñeras nunca nos dejarán en paz...Guerras se han librado entre nuestras familias generación tras generación. Y tú, mi querido hermano, no tienes conciencia de lo valioso que eres en este juego!"_

 _-"Estas tan segura de lo que dices? Toda mi vida he pensado que solo era un bastardo marginal fruto del incesto que no sería amado por nadie. Que me pudriría en algún orfanato, o en algún neuropsiquiatrico olvidado por todos los que viven en la luz…"_

 _-" Leo: eres un Baskerville-Baskerville! Un pura sangre sin nada que manche o atenúe tus donen naturales! Prácticamente un mesías que vino a nosotros para aplastar a esa familia de buenos para nada de una vez por todas!"_

Alice no puede creer como Leo todavía no se convence de olvidarse del hombre que amo. Así que como toda una buena hermana se acerca a él y le da el álbum de fotografías trucadas que Vanessa alguna vez confecciono.

 _-"Cada vez que dudes, cada vez que pienses que eres capaz de perdonarlo, solo tienes que mirar estas, y asunto terminado. Pero qué bonito se ve el gato en brazos de tu hombre no? Todo esto pasaba mientras tú trabajabas incansablemente en esa bendita opera querido, esa sanguijuela exprimió todo tu talento para vivir de él y después disfrutar de la buena vida con su amante felino…"_

 _-"Voluntad sabe sobre esto Alice? Porque creo que deberíamos decirle, sé que no estás en los mejores términos con ella pero se trata de nuestra hermana, no? Ella también está siendo engañada!"_

La pregunta toma a Alice con la guardia baja, pero rápidamente inventa una mentira. A pesar de que con los años ha logrado cambiar, Alice no ha perdido las mañas y puede inventar chismes sobre quien sea en tiempo record!

 _-"Querido, por qué crees que ella estaba viviendo aquí conmigo? Por supuesto que lo descubrió y en su dolor se entrego al vicio del juego y el alcohol! Quieres terminar igual? Quieres ser la alfombra que ese pedante sin talento de Elliot Nightray pisotea por el resto de tus días? "_

 _-"No! No quiero terminar igual! Quiero verlo caer, hundirlo en la más profunda desesperación hasta que no le quede nada, tal y como lo hizo conmigo"_

 _-"Eso es lo que quería oír! Ese es el Baskerville que estaba esperando! Ahora, hazme el favor de dejar de vacilar y compórtate como lo que eres. Demuéstrales a todos que has venido al mundo para quedarte y que esta fue la última vez que te tratan como basura. Porque tú y yo sabemos quién es la verdadera basura aquí y son quienes portan el apellido Nightray. Ríete de ellos, búrlate, humíllalos…y cuando estén acabados descubrirás que a diferencia de nosotros esos niños mimados no pueden alcanzar la cima con su propia voluntad, porque solo se trata de un montón de caras bonitas con el apellido correcto que se han creído los dueños del mundo, pero que no tienen lo que se necesita para enfrentar sus batallas…"_

Y Leo convencido de que vino al mundo con una misión mesiática, se mirara al espejo con el traje que su hermana hizo para él, y se jurara a si mismo que la venganza de los Baskerville caerá sobre Elliot en esa bendita fiesta del reencuentro de graduados con todo el peso de la ley.

…

 _-"Ya no te quiero…quiero a otro"_

Una imagen en tonos sepia de Ada la del Barrio enunciando esas palabras aparece recurrentemente en la mente atormentada del durmiente Vincent.

 _-"Es_ _MÍA…_ _te engaña conmigo…se burla de ti…es mía_ _MÍA_ _!"_

Una imagen de Levi con el mismo tratamiento aparece junto a la de Ada en la turbada cabeza del modelo más bello de la familia Nightray presumiendo su triunfo en materia de amor.

 _-"No sirves ni como modelo, ni como hijo, eres un fracasado, fracasado, FRACASADO. Una vergüenza para el apellido Nightray desde el día en que pusiste los pies sobre la tierra"_

Como si con eso no fuera suficiente la imagen de su madre despreciándolo lo atormenta también, y antes de que pueda despertar de esa pesadilla, Miranda hace su entrada triunfal. Besa a Verenice, a Ada y a Levi, y luego los convence de prender fuego al niño rebelde.

Vincent despierta en medio de la noche transpirado. No puede seguir viviendo en esa cueva de lobos hambrientos por devorarlo mejor conocida como la mansión Nightray. Pero no piensa volver con Ada la del Barrio después del daño que le ha hecho esa mujerzuela.

Ofendido, burlado, asustado y sintiéndose el peor de los cornudos, intenta recurrir a su consejero sentimental: Oswald quien lo recibe en su oficina junto al piano y le convida con whisky.

 _-"Problemas de faldas otra vez?"_

 _-"Sabes perfectamente lo que paso. Estabas ahí."_

 _-"Oh, claro, el escándalo del laboratorio."_

 _-"No sirvo ni como modelo, ni como hijo, ni como hombre…"_

 _-"No es verdad…"_ -le da unas palmaditas en el hombro su consejero- _"lo primero quiero decir. Si eres buen modelo. Lo demás es bien cierto: tu vida sentimental es todo un desastre Vincent"_

 _-"Y tu vida es mejor que la mía Oswald? Yo no tengo un hijo que además es mi sobrino, y que por si eso fuera poco me odia."_

 _-"Viniste a presumir o a que te aconseje?"_

 _-"Para que te enteres no necesito los concejos de ningún hombre frustrado!"_

 _-"Vincent…voy a pedirte que madures de una vez y…que…me escuches atentamente una cosa: temo que Ada la del Barrio este en peligro…Lacie me pidió discreción, pero se trata de tu mujer…no es el momento para que te alejes de ella ahora, hay muchos enemigos que quieren hacerle daño…"_

 _-"Esa mujerzuela no me interesa! Es una marginal usurpadora como todos dijeron! La misma chusma, muerta de hambre, trepadora, que un día llego a la academia para adueñarse de todo! Ada "LA DEL BARRIO"… muerta de hambre, pero inteligente! Si muuuy inteligente, no le costó nada adueñarse de mi corazón…llego a la academia con toda la intención de dejar de ser una muerta de hambre para convertirse en una dama Y LO LOGRÓ! Si esa trepadora tiene un problema pues que se arregle!"_

 _-"Incluso si ese problema…"-_ Oswald se pone de pié dramáticamente y eleva el tono de voz, mientras las cámaras hacen zoom en su rostro lleno de ira _\- "LLEVA EL NOMBRE…DE ZAI VESALLIUS!?"_

Vincent tiene el orgullo herido, pero al oír el nombre del hombre de las pesadillas de Ada se pone pálido, deja caer su whisky y casi que se desmalla. Para disimular su asombro le da la espalda a Oswald y habla mirando a las cámaras, así que los televidentes podemos apreciar su genuina preocupación y su rostro de galán.

 _-"Quien es Zai Vesallius?"-_ disimula _\- "Yo no sé nada de un celador llamado Zai Vesallius?"_

 _-"No recuerdo haberte dicho que era un celador. Vas a seguir fingiendo indiferencia?"_

 _-"Sabes qué? No es indiferencia! Es venganza! Ada la del barrio jugó con el buen Vincent? Pues bien, espero que su flamante profesor Levi este ahí para salvarla de Zai Vesallius porque yo pienso emborracharme y amanecer en un burdel!"_

Dicho esto los amigos se ponen sus mejores ropas y salen de juerga. Vincent se emborracha, y Oswald no, pero casi. Ambos terminan tocando la puerta de un establecimiento nocturno para ser atendidos por damas de la noche…en el vestíbulo una dama pelirroja toma sus abrigos y llama a dos jóvenes para que hagan su trabajo con los galanes, y mientras Vincent (demasiado borracho para la acción) llora en brazos de una mujerzuela contándole todo lo que Ada la del Barrio le ha hecho, Oswald cierra los ojos y escucha a Miranda Barma cantando junto al piano una canción muy setentera mientras piensa en todos los errores del pasado, y en la mujer que ama, hasta quedarse dormido.

…

Esa misma noche una mujer seduce a un guardia. Las cámaras están apagadas en la prisión de máxima seguridad donde se encuentra. Todo el lugar huele a heces. Y no precisamente heces de mono.

 _-"La estaba esperando. Verenice dijo que vendría por mí, señorita"_

 _-"Va a ayudarme? Quiero vengarme de esa mujer."_

 _-"Claro que sí. Jack Vesallius siempre cumple su palabra. Y al igual que usted, yo todavía no estoy vengado!"_

Ambos escapan en la oscuridad de la noche sin ser vistos. Aunque los televidentes entrecierran los ojos no pueden descubrir la identidad de esa mujer gracias a que viste enteramente de negro, usa lentes oscuros y lleva un pañuelo en la cabeza.


	18. Capitulo 17: Escándalo

**Capitulo 17: Escándalo**

Y si mis queridos televidentes, finalmente, la noche de la reunión de los graduados llego. Los niños del "Hogarcito Armonía" habían preparado junto con Oswald una canción del popular grupo "Fe. Esperanza y Caridad" para cerrar el espectáculo junto con los cantautores de la misma. Así que cada uno de los niños tomo su lugar junto al reverendo Oscar, y la novicia cantora, mientras el salón se llenaba de graduados reencontrándose.

Desde el balcón de la mansión Nightray pueden verse las luces del salón principal de la academia. Allí Verenice y Miranda disfrutan de una copa de vino importado, brindan por la noche en que se sacarán de encima a toda la descendencia y tendrán para ellas toda la herencia. Han movido sus contactos, y saben que esa noche todos los enemigos perecerán. En medio de la íntima velada suena la voz de Miranda y sus canciones de cantautor setentero.

En el gran salón principal de la academia, decorado con la elegancia característica de la gente de sociedad, Ada luce su vestido rojo de lentejuelas con dos tajos y dos escotes, y junto a Sharon recibe a todos los invitados vestidos para la ocasión. Lacie y Shelly se sentaron juntas a tomar tequila y ponerse al día.

 _-"Por dónde empezar Lacie? Viajes? Pingüinos? Ballenas? Osos polares? Países exóticos? Culturas ancestrales? HOMBRES!"_

 _-"Empieza por los hombres querida!"_

 _-"Empieza tu primero! Tus hijos querida, quiero saber sobre tus hijos! Como haces para contarlos si quiera? Cuantos hombres has tenido Lacie?"_

 _-"Oh! Pero…por cuál empezar Shelly!?"_

Mientras tanto todos los hermanos Nightray vestidos de Armani ocuparon la mesa principal, incluso Vincent asistió con la familia ya que no quería tener nada que ver con Ada, lo cual tuvo a la prensa sensacionalista especulando sin parar.

Las familias iban llegando y ocupaban las mesas, los ex alumnos se reunían en abrazos después de tanto tiempo. Todo iba a salir perfecto esa noche, pensaba Sharon, y la academia volvería a ser lo que era.

Levi se unió al grupo de profesores, y aprovecho para hacerle un guiño a Ada y a Lacie, por las dudas. Aunque ninguna le dio ni la hora, así que para disimular su fracaso se acerco a los músicos: Oscar en guitarra y Oswald en piano, quienes preparaban a los niños para la función, entonces Levi se choca accidentalmente a la novicia vocalista.

 _-"Que le pasa, hermana?"_

Ella se asusta y tropieza, está a punto de caer del escenario, cuando el profesor de química la agarra por el brazo.

 _-"Estaba usted un poco perdida?"_

 _-"Su mano señor, Como se atreve?! "–_ se queja indignada

 _-"Atreverme? A impedir que se mate?... La verdad ni yo mismo lo sé."_

 _-"Es usted un patán!"_

 _-"Dicen_ _que es pecado ser mal agradecidos, hermana. En vez de regañarme, debería estar agradecida conmigo."_

 _-"No tengo nada que agradecerle a Usted. Y retírese! Su presencia me repugna."_

 _-"Le repugna? Porque? Porque soy sexy? Porque estoy bien vestido? Porque la hago dudar de su decisión, hermana?"_

 _-"Déjeme pasar. "_

 _-"No."_

 _-"Mire que si se atreve..."_

- _"Atreverme, a qué? A propasarme con usted?"_ -ríe sarcásticamente.- _"Por Dios! Hermana, usted no tentaría a nadie con esas pintas!"_

Ella mira hacia abajo indignada, Levi se da cuenta del cambio de actitud en la dama y cambia su tono en la voz…

 _-"Perdón... No quise decir eso. Es más... No entiendo como una muchacha tan bonita quiere hacerse monja...Solo hay que ver esos ojos, esa sonrisa…"-_ entonces se percata de algo-" _Oiga, la conozco de algún lado? Estoy seguro que la vi antes en alguna parte!_

 _-"No juegue al don juan conmigo, señor, soy una mujer de fe!"_

 _-"No, aguarde, ya no estoy jugando, en serio la conozco…fue mi paciente? Le hice un cambio de sexo verdad? Nono, en psiquiatría, usted fue mi paciente en psiquiatría…o acaso fue mi alumna? O tal vez en uno de mis viajes por el mundo?…"_

Pero las indagaciones de Levi son interrumpidas por unas trompetas, la novicia en el escenario se coloca en su sitio detrás del telón, mientras la dueña hace su entrada triunfal en la sala. Sheryl ingresa y se acomoda dejando mudos a la mayor parte de los estudiantes, que la creían encerrada.

-" _Que me miran?, Soy LA DUEÑA. A mí nadie me corre, estoy aquí de regreso, y nadie va a quitarme mi puesto, hasta el día de mi muerte_ "

Break y Sharon se chocan repentinamente en el pasillo. Se ven y sienten que el amor es el mismo, la emoción está intacta y el corazón estalla de la misma manera. Pero Sharon no va a perdonarlo, porque su orgullo está más intacto que su amor por el cochero albino tuerto, y lo ignora olímpicamente. Break y su hijo ocuparon una mesa junto a Reim, quien presentaba orgulloso al nuevo hombre en su vida frente a los demás.

 _-"Así que tú eres el rebelde Fang? Yo soy el rebelde Break Junior!"_

 _-"Cómo que rebelde?"_

 _-"Cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú rebelde Fang. Reim dice que eres genial y yo quiero ser genial también. Me enseñas tu motocicleta? Aunque déjame advertirte que seré una versión mucho mejor de ti, porque si te fijas yo sé vestir elegante, en cambio tú..."_

Pero Break le tapó la boca a su hijo y lo amenazó con no comprarle los zapatos italianos si no se comportaba como un niño agradable.

 _-"No soy monedita de oro, papá, porque tengo que agradar?"_

Oz, la pequeña Lili y Lady G. ocuparon una mesa. Como familia. Lo más lejos de Break posible para ahorrarle problemas con Sharon. No vaya a ser que todavía siguiera pensando que había algo entre ella y Break. Las habilidades de seducción de la niñera comenzaron a dar frutos con el señor Oz ya que se presenta ante los demás como "la mujer que le endulzará la vida al señor"...

 _-"Papi, no podemos sentarnos con Break Junior para jugar?"_

 _-"No Lily."_

 _-"Pero..."_

 _-"Si te portas bien podrás jugar después con él."_

 _-"Y esos niños? Puedo jugar con esos niños? Que hacen ahí?"_

 _-"Van a cantar. Tu tía trabajo muy duro para que todo salga bien."_

Alice y Leo llegaron con trajes espectaculares que acapararon la atención. Ella se ha recuperado de su parálisis nerviosa, y él ha renunciado a su idea de la cirugía plástica. Trataron de no separarse ni un centímetro ya que juntos eran más fuertes contra el mundo. Sharon y Ada tomaron un par de micrófonos para dar el discurso. Pero fueron interrumpidos por un grito de Elliot, que viendo a Leo entre la multitud, un poco más y se desmalla.

-" _TUUU! TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO TE HE BUSCADO?"_

-" _Evidentemente no me buscaste tanto, o no me buscaste bien. Esfúmate Elliot."_

 _-"QUE?!_

 _-"Estás despechado porque no corro detrás de ti, porque no me arrastro como tú querías? Te ves muy patético para ser un Nightray! Largo de mi vista!"_

 _-"No me voy hasta que me des una explicación! Tienes una idea de lo preocupado que estaba? Dónde estabas? Que hacías"-lo_ agarra del brazo

 _-"Huyendo de ti, escapando de tus mentiras, de tu vileza, de tu espantosa perfidia, otra espina de tantas que clavaste en mi vida ¡Déjame en paz! "–_ Se suelta y gira la cara de forma dramática, dejándose un pelo en la boca, que escupe disimuladamente _–_ _"¡Déjame! Desaparece de mi vista!"_

 _-"¿Y todo lo que vivimos? ¿Y las cosas que me decías?"_

 _-"Las cosas pasan... Y tú pasaste. No vengas tras de mí, no me busques mas, no perjudiques mi vida. Olvídalo"_

 _-"¿Puede alguien dejar de querer de un día para otro? ¿De la noche al día?"_

 _-"Eso deberías preguntarte a ti mismo, no es de mi incumbencia lo que te pase."_

 _-"PERO?!"_

Por suerte para Leo, su hermana viene al rescate:

 _-"No estás oyendo inútil? Pero que ingrata fue la naturaleza contigo! Dijo que desaparezcas! Vas a fastidiarlo más hasta que ya no aguante y te diga: te repudio, te repudio, te repudio?"_ -lo cubrió Alice, porque juntos eran más fuertes contra sus debilidades.

 _-"Esto es cosa tuya Alice, sabias donde estaba y me lo ocultaste, estas llenándole la cabeza en mi contra? Qué clase de mentiras le has dicho?"_

 _-"Deja en paz a Alice. Ya te lo dije cuando te abandone en ese restaurante de Alemania o te olvidaste? Fui muy claro aquella vez: te dije que lo nuestro no tenia futuro."_

 _-"Parece que los Nightray tienen memoria selectiva"-_ se burla Alice

Entonces los hermanos Baskerville se giran y hacen ver que se marchan. A cámara lenta, del brazo mientras Alice se gira con su movimiento brusco de cuello, demostrando altanería.

 _-"Mientes! Si no teníamos futuro y tan convencido estabas de eso, para que me llamaste diciéndome que me amabas? Y qué harías lo que fuera para que yo te amara también? Eh!?Contesta! Grabe la llamada! Quieres escuchar? Quieren todos en esta fiesta escucharlo? Vamos a ver quién es el que tiene memoria selectiva!"_

Leo no tiene excusa para eso. Y ahora la prensa quiere escucharlo.

 _-"Un momento de debilidad lo tiene cualquiera_."-respondió Alice en su lugar, que siempre tiene excusas para todo.

Y juntos se marchan altaneros con la frente en alto. Todo el mundo en la fiesta miraba la escena con ojos llenos de curiosidad.

Lo que nadie vio, es que los Nightray mayores aprovecharon para verter un líquido sospechoso en algunas de las copas de su propia mesa. Esos escandalosos hermanos menores desaparecerían pronto, y la fortuna seria toda para ellos. El doble de lo que correspondía. Y podían fingir que era un ataque contra la familia Nightray por parte de sus enemigos, sobre todo de los ex amantes resentidos de sus hermanos: la tal Ada, la tal Alice y el tal Leo. Era un plan perfecto.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos con un plan en ese lugar. Más de una persona quería venganza, y la tendría ese noche. Sin falta. Habían venido a terminar lo que empezaron años atrás.

Sharon y Ada dieron su discurso de bienvenida ante un enfurecido Elliot quien interrumpido y rechazado por su ex, se ve obligado a desistir en su plan maquiavélico para dejar a su familia en la ruina, mientras sus hermanos lo miran sobradores ante la prueba de su inocencia.

Pero una fiesta es una fiesta! El DJ pone la música, cada cual con su pareja: y a bailar! Y aquí viene lo confuso, mis queridos televidentes, porque sin contar a Fang y Reim, o a Oz Y Lady G. el resto de los invitados esta en medio de una crisis con su respectiva pareja, y con lo maduros que son todos en esta academia harán lo que se tiene que hacer: poner celosos a sus enamorados!

Por lo que veremos cómo Alice saca a bailar a Vincent, que acepta gustoso ante la mirada fulminante de Ada y sin notar como Vanessa patea el suelo con furia.

Levi invita a la mejor amiga de Lacie a tirarse unos pasos con él. Shelly se pone de pie de un salto poniéndole las manos encima al galán de la academia y Lacie no puede quejarse: ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

Sharon cazará a Fredd Nightray antes de que alguna se lo arrebate, y Leo a Claude. Elliot que no piensa ser menos que nadie afrontara el desafió de invitar a Xerces Break una pieza, solo para ser pateado por este.

Furiosas por lo que ven, Ada la del Barrio y Vanessa Nightray dejan de lado sus diferencias y comparten una pieza con el objetivo de vengarse de Vincent y Alice, y por supuesto que lo consiguen.

 _-"Así que sabes bailar Ada la del Barrio? No sabía que en las vecindades dieran clases de etiqueta?"_

 _-"Ni con ese aspecto de gorda tuyo puedes dejar de ser hostil, Vanessa?"_

 _-"Al menos yo no me entinto el cabello!"_

 _-"Disculpa? Ese alambre que tienes ahí arriba en la cabeza es cabello? Creí que era, tu sabes, vello púbico!"_

Vanessa enfurece y le clava un tacón en el pié a nuestra protagonista y la deja sola en medio de la pista. Alice y Vincent ríen, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque Elliot Nightray tras el rechazo de Break y al notar que su hermano Claude no se ha dado cuenta que Leo es Leo y lo está cortejando, va por el plan B, y toma a Ada la del Barrio.

 _-"No lo puedo creer, esa cenicienta de barrio!?"_

 _-"De verdad estudiabas aquí? Porque nunca te había visto?"-_ insiste Claude, convencido de lo que dice. Incapaz de relacionarlo con la imagen que tiene en su mente del marginal que le rondaba a su hermano antes de su cambio de look radical.

Sharon, astuta, baila cerca de la mesa de Break (que está a la defensiva por si a algún ridículo más se le ocurre invitarlo a un baile cuando todos saben que él no baila.)

 _-"Querido Fredd, tu y yo tenemos los mismos gustos literarios, no es así?"_

 _-"Si, señorita, los mismos"_

 _-"Últimamente estaba con ganas de hacer algo candente, recuerda el capítulo 25 de las cincuenta sombras de Grey?"_

(La producción no tiene idea de lo que pasa en el capítulo 25 de las 50 sombras, pero esperamos que sea bastante candente)

 _-"Puede...recordármelo?"_

 _-"Aquí, frente a todos?"_

 _-"Cuéntemelo al oído, señorita"_

 _-"Sí, acérquese más, se lo contare...todo!"_

En el medio de la pista, ajenos a todo ese histeriqueo, Break Junior y Lily bailan tomados de la mano. Y el rebelde Fang roba una flor del centro de mesa para regalársela a Reim quien suspira enamorado, acompañado de la cara de indignación de Break, que entre el coqueteo de su esposa y ese par de tortolos en su mesa ya no sabe que es lo peor de la noche.

Con el pie lastimado por el pisotón de Vanessa y sus clásicos tacos de aguja, Ada la del Barrio abandona a su compañero de baile y quiere regresar a la mesa, pero en el camino pisa mal, tropieza y está a punto de caer cuando unos brazos masculinos la atrapan. Se trata de Vincent, que actuó por instinto, pero segundos después se arrepiente de lo que hizo y le dedica un gesto de indiferencia.

 _-"Fingiendo ser una dama de verdad la muy marginal, una verdadera mujer no se tropieza solo por andar con tacones"_

 _-"Un hombre de verdad no se burla de las damas por muy humildes que sean, mucho menos si están heridas"-_ se acerca Levi con su traje que raja la tierra-" _No puedes caminar con esa herida querida, deja que el doctor Levi te haga una revisión_ "- y sin esperar respuesta la levanta en brazos y la lleva junto al escenario.

Pero va siendo hora de dar el discurso para los ex alumnos, y de entregar los premios de rigor. Sharon se esmero mucho en homenajear a los presentes para resucitar el buen nombre de la academia. Así que llama al escenario a la triunfadora supermodelo Lacie, a los pianistas prodigio Elliot y Leo, a la escritora de fama internacional Ada, y al profesor con más títulos que el establecimiento ha tenido, el señor Levi.

Y concluida la entrega de premios llega la presentación del evento musical que la academia con esmero ha preparado. Y entonces el telón se abrió, y los niños del orfanato comenzaron a cantar, el reverendo en la guitarra y Oswald en el piano. Y la misteriosa novicia en la voz principal. Solo ver a Oswald, y escuchar el maldito piano, Leo se sintió descompuesto, y se alejo del salón a tomar aire.

Entonces mientras Oz y Lady G. se hacían ojitos, y bailaban junto a las demás parejas, ocurrió algo inesperado. La pequeña Lili se separó de Break Junior, se acercó al escenario, se puso en puntas de pié, y señalo a la monja diciendo:

 _-"MAMA!"_

Entonces, Oz, se paró en seco. Soltó a Lady G. Y se acerco al proscenio hasta ver el rostro de la monja de cerca:

 _-"ECHO?"_

 _-"QUE?...Acaso ese…ES MI NOMBRE... ACASO ESA…SOY... YO?"_

 _-"ES QUE NO ME RECONOCES?"-_ lloro Oz. Y Echo se da cuenta de que él es ese hombre. El hombre que la llama en el campo. El hombre de sus sueños eróticos.

 _-"NO SABES QUIEN SOY MAMA?"-_ corrió la niña

 _-"NO…"-_ admitió Echo estirando su mano a la pequeña niña _-."PERO SUEÑO CONTIGO DÍA Y NOCHE! Eres la niña que corre en medio del campo!"-_ Y entonces, Echo salta del escenario y abraza a su hija al reencontrarse con ella en la fiesta.

Mientras los niños del hogarcito armonía saltaron y rieron de felicidad. Y Oz, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, se acerco al escenario con intención de abrazar a su mujer.


	19. Capitulo 18: Duelo de Pasiones

**Capitulo 18: Duelo de Pasiones**

Lady G. enloquece cuando ve que Oz vuelve con Echo y se aferra a él con insistencia.

 _-"No me dejes! Yo me puse a sus pies y usted me rechazo! No me hagas esto de nuevo!"_

- _"Suéltame por favor! Ella es mi único amor!"_ \- explica Oz que es un hombre demasiado bueno para este mundo y que no quiere dañar los sentimiento de Lady G.

Pero ella es muy insistente. Y muy fuerte. No lo deja ir, por más que el joven Oz intente soltarse.

-" _No te soltaré! Nunca te dejaré ir! No permitas que esta monja acabe con todo el amor que nos tenemos!_ "

\- " _¡YO A TÍ NO TENGO PORQUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES_!"- le hace perder la paciencia al buen Oz, que solo quiere llegar a donde está su esposa.

Al ver la situación, Reim pone el grito en el cielo. Y le pide a Lady G. que se aleje de ese hombre pues su amor no puede ser!

-" _Es hora de olvidarlo! Es un hombre casado! Enamorado de otra! Señorita desista en su terquedad!"_

Pero Lady G no escucha. En su lugar monta un escándalo que tendrá a los presentes, sobre todo a la prensa con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-" _A nadie le perteneces más que a mí, porque yo… yo…¡Te amo, ya no aguanto más OZ!"_ \- se aferra a sus piernas Lady G.- " _tú no puedes obligarme a nada Reim! Porque yo no voy a aceptar que Oz ande con esa monja! Ni siquiera la quieres Oz, eres un imbécil, estas ciego, no la amas a ella me amas a mí! Estúpido! Eres un idiota ¿que no te das cuenta?... Maldito! Y TU ECHO, ESCÚCHAME BIEN: OZ ME AMA CON ESA PASIÓN QUE ESCLAVIZA A LOS HOMBRES! EL VIDENTE ME LO DIJO TODO: NUNCA HA DEJADO DE AMARME, TU SOLO FUISTE... COMO SE DICE? UN CONSUELO PARA EL, SU PAÑO DE LAGRIMAS!"_

Los espectadores disfrutaban del espectáculo y el reencuentro, mientras Ada casi se desmalla, por suerte Sharon la sostiene.

 _-"Esa como que es más descarada que yo!"-_ opina Vanessa viendo el escándalo que hacia Lady G., mientras disfrutaba de una copa de vino.

 _-"Lo que ya es mucho decir!"-_ opina Alice comiendo un aperitivo de la mesa.

 _-"Oh, di lo que quieras, porque aun descarada y todo, siempre tuve lo que quise…y como es que_ _tú todavía me hablas?"_

 _-"No lo mereces, pero…"_

 _-"Así que solo recurres a mi cuando otros te traicionan?"_

 _-"Y cuando me aburro."- responde Alice._

 _-"Te enteraste que mi familia sabe de lo nuestro?"_

 _-"Si fuera cierto tu no estarías tan tranquila. Que pretendes?"_

 _-"Recuperarte."_

 _-"Nunca me has tenido."_

 _-"Claro que sí! Te falla la memoria?"_

 _-"Solo déjame. Soy demasiado para ti."_

 _\- "Yo busco siempre superar mis posibilidades..."_

 _-"Eres demasiado ambiciosa, Vanessa."_

 _\- "La ambición sólo es el deseo de tener todo lo que la vida no me dio... algo que me motiva a lograr lo que quiero!"_

 _-"Eres una Nightray, creo que la vida te ha dado suficiente"._

 _-"Ser una Nightray solo me ha dado dinero. Estoy hablando de otras cosas. Por eso dije que quiero recuperarte."_

 _-"Si buscas resultados distintos con migo no hagas siempre lo mismo..._ _Yo no soy de las que se conforman porque: el que poco pide, poco merece."._

 _-"Acaso estas pidiéndome que te seduzca de una forma diferente!?"-_ y dicho esto, intento besarla.

\- " _¡¿QUE?! ¡COMO CREES? "..._ – la aparto molesta.- _"DEJAME! TU Y YO NO SOMOS IGUALES ASÍ QUE NO ME TOQUES!"_

Y Vanesa viendo que perdía su última oportunidad de recuperarla, se dejo de jueguitos y fue sincera:

-" _ALICE_ _VOY A CAMBIAR!"_ -exclamo en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que todos los presentes puedan escucharla _\- "PORQUE EL SER COMO SOY ME COSTÓ PERDERTE"…_

 _-"Hablas como si eso de cambiar fuera tan fácil…"_

 _-"YO SE QUE NO SERÁ FÁCIL... ¡PERO YO SIEMPRE ME SALGO CON LA MÍA!"_

 _\- "Estaré esperando entonces…"_

Alice, confundida por lo que acababa de escuchar, y más por lo que acababa de decir, se alejo buscando a su hermano Leo, quien hacia su propio trabajo evitando a Elliot lo mejor que podía. Mientras Lady G. anuncia su verdad al mundo, tras pararse en el escenario:

 _\- "Gil_ _no está muerto!_ _Gil no está vivo, ¡Gil soy yo! Y puedo ser mucho más mujer que cualquiera de estas!"_

 _-"GILBERT!?"-_ exclaman todos los invitados. Pero sobre todo los Nightray interesados en la fortuna, que cada vez era menos. Tenían que deshacerse de Gilbert también? Porque tenían que aparecer ahora?

No hace falta decir que a estas alturas, tras semejante revelación, Oz se desmalla. En brazos del reverendo Oscar. Mientras Lili intenta convencer a su madre de que Oz es su marido. La prensa les cae encima con sus flashes .Y Echo en medio de una de sus crisis de identidad reza todas las oraciones que conoce sin parar. Otra prueba del señor? Poseída por el demonio nuevamente?

 _-"Las fuerzas de Satanás no me tentarán, no podrán conmigo, no podrán con Sor Ethel pues su aliado es Jesucristo el hijo de Dios! Soy una mujer de fe! Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo…."_

-" _Gilbert?_ _Hermano? Bastardo? Eres tú?"-_ Vincent no puede creerlo y se pone de pie tratando de encontrar un parecido entre el bastardo de su padre y la niñera de su sobrina _.-"Vivías en nuestra casa? Nos engañaste? Nos ocultaste la verdad? Nos espiabas? Esto es por la herencia, no? Que pretendías? Esto fue para doblegar mi espíritu aprovechándote de mi fobia a las niñeras bastardo infeliz!?"_

 _-"Gil?"-_ se quedo pasmada Ada _-"Como te atreviste a engañarnos a todos? Somos como familia idiota! Cuanto ibas a esperar para decírmelo? Viviendo en mi casa como si nada? Seduciendo descaradamente a… oh no..nonono…no de nuevo, dime que desististe de ese amor imposible, dime que no te hiciste eso a ti mismo por despecho! "_

\- " _Sin sacrificios no hay éxito! La vida me dará la razón! Muéranse apocadas infartadas de la envidia ante mi nueva figura! No me creen? Pues bien! Necesita alguien que muestre mi cicatriz?"_ \- dice entonces levantándose la falda para mostrarle al mundo la mancha de nacimiento en forma de cicatriz en forma de espada que todos los Nightray poseen, logrando que Vincent se desmalle.

 _-"JAJAJA…Tú puedes querido Gil! Quiero decir querida Lady G! Demuéstrale a esa zorras quien manda!"-_ hace el aguante Levi ahogado en carcajadas.

 _-"Tú lo sabías?! Y no me lo dijiste?!"-_ se acerca Ada al profesor de química que no puede más que disfrutar la situación.

 _-"Claro que si mi hiena! Quién crees que hizo la cirugía?!Pues tu tigre! No crees que soy grandioso? Deberías olvidarte de ese modelo y volver conmigo: soy el hombre aquí! No importa cuánto envejezcas: yo puedo convertir cualquier cosa que seas en una mujer hermosa y jovial de vuelta! Soy una apuesta a futuro, piénsalo! "_

Ada le da dos cachetadas al que alguna vez fue su tigre. Y Elliot aprovechara la distracción de Alice para acercarse a Leo. Sabe perfectamente dónde encontrarlo: está en la biblioteca.

Lo que Elliot no sabe, pero sus hermanos sí, es que Dough, el conserje silencioso y popular de la academia, es en realidad el hombre que alguna vez interpreto a Chesire en la ópera de Elliot y Leo. Un secuaz de Lottie, con un secreto. Un amor no correspondido y mucho rencor. Y gracias al amor fraternal que los Nightray le tienen a su hermano menor, se ha infiltrado en la academia por su venganza, esperando el día en que la reunión de graduados reuniera a todos sus enemigos en un solo lugar.

A Break. A Elliot. Y a Leo. Ahorrándoles a Fred, Claude y Ernest parte del trabajo sucio en su camino a duplicar la parte de la fortuna que les corresponde.

...


	20. Capitulo 19: Abrázame Muy Fuerte

**Capitulo 19: Abrázame Muy Fuerte**

Elliot se reencuentra con Leo en la biblioteca. Tiene muchas preguntas. Y Leo, sin Alice alrededor, no puede escapar al interrogatorio.

 _-"Vine a buscarte. Sólo salgo de aquí contigo!" -_ Elliot, sin pensarlo dos veces se acerca, lo toma con fuerza de la cintura y lo besa a apasionadamente. _–"_ _Quiero amanecer todos los días contigo entre mis brazos!"_

Leo se deja llevar por sus instintos y le corresponde ese beso lleno de amor. Pero instantes después lo aparta violentamente, soltando todo el rencor que lleva guardado años en su interior:

 _-"Ya basta! Apártate! Se trata de algo muy serio Elliot, has puesto en crisis mi moral, mi educación, mis creencias!_ _No sabes cuánto he luchado conmigo mismo, para apartarme de ti!"_

 _-" Yo también estoy en crisis mi amor! Pero vamos a resolverlo juntos, como dos adultos, hablando como dos seres humanos, y no lanzando muebles como las bestias!"_

 _\- "Deja de insultarme! Tú que sabes?!Qué pretendes ahora?! A mí nunca me importo nadie, nunca había llorado por otro! Ni habían sentido pena o compasión por mí! Pero sobre todo nunca había amado a nadie! Yo estaba solo en la vida. Los demás humanos eran extras. Ni saludaba a nadie, ni recordaba sus nombres…Hasta que tuve que conocerte. Hasta que tuve la maldita suerte de conocerte! Pero yo no era lo mismo para ti, porque fue muy fácil para ti olvidarme una vez, fue fácil traicionarme, engañarme, mientras me usabas solo para obtener éxito en la música, sabiendo que era un pobre bastardo fruto del incesto que se conformaba con el mínimo afecto, con tal de sentirse amado por alguien. ¡No te quiero volver a ver más nunca!_

Elliot está sorprendido y herido por todo lo que él le dice. No puede creer lo que escucha, no puede entender como todo ese rencor había estado guardado durante años, y no lo había notado.

 _-"Esa fue la última vez que te burlaste de mi, Elliot Nightray! Crees que me tienes rendido a tus pies? Que eres el único hombre que hay sobre la tierra?"_

 _-"Pensé que para ti... Si lo era!..."_

 _-"Por eso te aprovechaste, verdad? Humillándome, ofendiéndome... Porque al fin y al cabo te habría de perdonar tarde o temprano, no? No tienes idea de lo que sufrí!_. _De lo desesperado que me sentía!... hasta me hiciste creer que para ti era más importante que ese Gato!..."_

 _-"Acuérdate de cómo me humillaste cuando fui a buscarte al neuropsiquiatrico. Fuiste duro, cruel, me echaste de tu lado como si yo fuera un rogón que mendigaba tu cariño. Y ahora haces lo mismo frente a todos en la fiesta! Desapareces sin decir a donde irás, nunca das explicaciones de nada, tengo que adivinar lo que te pasa? no te pones ni un segundo en mi lugar!"_

 _-"No escondas tus errores bajo los míos! Dices que yo te abandoné sin explicaciones? Dos veces te deshiciste de mi encerrándome un hospital, no importó cuantas veces te rogara! Siempre pusiste a tu pestilente familia primero, siempre elegiste creer sus versiones de los hechos, no importaba lo que me hicieran a mí, no importaba lo que te hicieran a ti mismo, lo único que siempre te ha importado son las malditas apariencias! Maldigo el día en que te conocí!"_

 _\- "No maldigas nuestro amor... ¡ha sido el único! ...tú y yo hemos superado tantas cosas._ _Yo sigo dentro de ti, en tus pensamientos, en tu corazón... Tus labios pueden decir una cosa pero tus ojos dicen otra, la manera en que me miras... Tú no has podido olvidarme! Lamento si te lastime, y no sabía que pensaras todo eso de mi! Pero yo no voy a amar a nadie más en mi vida!_ "

 _\- "¡¿Entonces por qué me has engañado?!"-_ grita furioso, mientras le revolea un diccionario bilingüe.

 _-"Nunca te he engañado!"_

 _-"Vi las fotografías! Y querías meter a ese gato en la casa con tanto descaro e insistencia. Ya te abandone: ahora eres libre! Libre de ser presumido! Vago! Gruñon! Borracho! Baboso_! _Emocionalmente distante_! _Sexualmente indiferente! Cásate con ese Gato! Cásate de una vez con él!"_

 _\- "Puedo explicártelo, ¡no te vayas! Porque otra vez empiezas con el Gato? Porque sigues castigándome por un pequeño desliz que tuve en la secundaria cuando padecía amnesia ?Lamento si te dolió y si no puedes olvidarlo, pero Chesire es parte del pasado! Y ahora el pasado se acabo ¿no te das cuenta?! Yo solo te he amado a ti, entiéndelo imbécil! Te amo, te adoro, eres el único hombre que me ha importado! Y por ti, óyelo bien, y que no se te olvide... Por ti yo sería capaz de cualquier cosa!_ _Sigo tan enamorado como el día que te conocí, en este mismo lugar: Te lo juro por mis cremas importadas de Paris!"_

Entonces Leo se defiende hablando de la foto, y Elliot explica que la foto fue trucada años atrás por su hermana, que creía que Leo lo sabía. Que el Gato ya no significaba nada para él, que cuando lo cito en el restaurante ÉL SOLO QUERÍA ADOPTAR UNA MASCOTA! Y se disculpa por ser todo lo que Leo dijo que era, diciéndole que todos sus sentimientos estaban en sus canciones. Leo llora confesando que estuvo a punto de transformarse en gato para por fin ser amado, con todo lo que implica: bigotes, orejas y manos mulliditas. Elliot le contesta que era una decisión bastante idiota, ya que con esas manos mulliditas no podría tocar el piano.

 _-"El piano claro. Lo único que te importa de mí es mi talento."_

 _-"De dónde sacas esas cosas?"_

 _-"Alice me lo dijo! Que solo me usas para exprimirme mi talento! Cómo podría un Nightray amar a alguien como yo?"_

 _-"Alice dice muchas cosas, también te dijo que el gato era mi amante cuando bien sabe que está muerto!"_

 _-"No me manipules! No me enfrentaras con mi hermana! Ella no tiene porque saberlo! Y si está muerto es igual, pudiste revolcarte con él antes. Quien creería una excusa tan barata como la de la mascota?"_

 _-"Es imposible que tu hermana no lo supiera, ella vive con Voluntad desde que enviudó. Ella fue quien descubrió que Vanessa te enviaba esas fotografías para empezar!"_

 _-"No voy a creerte, solo son más embustes. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras. No me pondrás en contra de mi familia. No te creeré una sola palabra más."_

Elliot insiste con que las fotos son falsas, que solo hacía falta buscar el detalle de la mancha de nacimiento con forma de cicatriz con forma de espada que como todo Nightray tiene en el trasero. Y que además el gato lleva años muerto: falleció durante el atentado de la semana de la moda de París, tras salvar a su esposa Voluntad. Leo no quiere creerlo, pero al revisar las fotos y no dar con la mancha de nacimiento con forma de cicatriz con forma de espada en el trasero no tiene más opción que creerle y escucharlo.

Elliot confiesa que todo ese tiempo pensó que su familia lo había secuestrado para chantajearlo por la herencia, que había empapelado Paris y Alemania con su foto para recuperarlo y que estuvo a punto de matar a su madre y hermanos si no se lo devolvían sano y salvo. Elliot se ha propuesto recuperar a Leo y pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le ha hecho, tratando de recuperar su amor para poder estar juntos sin que nada los separe.

El amor resulta ser más fuerte que el rencor, y este lo perdona. Terminan en abrazos, besos y caricias. Leo le pide disculpas a Elliot por haberse ido sin confirmar paradero, pero no pensaban que esa disculpa los llevaría a una situación más íntima… el paso tan esperado por los dos. ¡Por fin consumaran su amor! Y en ese lugar, sin importarles nada, se dejan llevar por sus más bajos instintos. Sus cuerpos arden por primera vez con el fuego irresistible de la pasión…

 _-"Dame de ti! Quiero ser parte de ti! Hazme sentir!"-_ exige uno

-" _Te voy a poseer!Quiero entregarte mi cuerpo y mi alma"-_ confiesa el otro

El hecho de que por mucho tiempo fueron buenos amigos no se puede romper en los primeros veinte capítulos de telenovela, porque entonces no hay como seguirla por tres temporadas, así que la única fórmula válida para mantener a la audiencia expectante es estirar la tensión sexual no resuelta; y explotarla del todo cuando uno menos se le espere, queridos televidentes. Pero por cuestiones de contrato con los actores quienes no acceden de buena gana a interpretar escenas eróticas. El encuentro más esperado por el público se verá interrumpido, y justo cuando parece que todo empieza a ir bien: Dough, el conserje irrumpe sorpresivamente en la biblioteca.

-" _¿¡Quien osa interrumpirnos justo ahora!?"-_ exclama Leo, mientras furioso, revolea un par de tomos de enciclopedias Billiken al intruso _-"¿¡No puede limpiar en otro momento conserje!?"_

 _-"Aquí estamos un poco ocupados, sabe? Estamos en medio de una reconciliación!"_

Pero Dough, desesperado, saca su arma. Y entonces Elliot lo reconoce.

 _-"No! Espera! No le hagas daño!"_

-" _Esto es por ti Lottie! espere por este día mucho tiempo! Vine a terminar lo que empecé!"_

 _-"¡¿Quién es este hombre?!"-_ se pregunta Leo, asustado, al escuchar el nombre de su secuestradora.

 _-"Ni si quiera me recuerdas? Ustedes tienen la culpa de lo que le sucedió a Charlotte! Ustedes hicieron que mi carrera se fuera por el caño! USTEDES!"_

Entonces a Leo le cae la ficha. Había recordado de quien era esa voz: tenor, con una técnica vocal impecable, parisino, un lujo en los escenarios, una carrera prometedora. Pero él, en un arrebato de violencia causado por sus severos traumas y violentas pasiones y bajo el efecto de la droga había estropeado el futuro de ese hombre. Convirtiéndolo así en el peor enemigo que la pareja ha tenido después de los Nightray. Este hombre solo se propone destruirlos.

 _\- "NUNCA MAS VOLVERÁN A ESTAR JUNTOS! NUNCA MÁS! Voy a matarlos!"_

 _-"Vas a quitarnos la vida solo por venganza?"_

 _\- "Si no quieres verlo como una venganza, velo como...justicia!"_

Elliot y Leo se abrazan fuertemente. Y Dough, el conserje, ex cantante lírico de la ópera de Paris, dispara.

Elliot recibe las balas por proteger a Leo. Y segundos después Elliot está muerto y la mansión en llamas.

El conserje observa satisfecho al hombre que mató por la obsesión ilimitada que tiene con la venganza. Y no descansará hasta encontrar y terminar con todos aquellos que arruinaron su vida.

 _-"No me tengas tanto miedo…hoy no te voy a matar…llora todo lo que quieras querido…volveré por ti en cuento termine con esa alimaña albina que se llevo la vida de Charlotte de Baskerville, y entonces tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para que pagues con sufrimiento todo el daño que has hecho a mi hermoso rostro…mis tarántulas te extrañaron"_

Mientras Leo se lamenta, Dough abandona la biblioteca cantando el aria de _"Le amour en forme de felin"_. Volverá por él cuando termine con el otro. Con aquel que no es monedita de oro para andar agradando a todo el mundo. Con aquel que es tuerto y ciego pero no por ello menos atractivo. Con aquel que le gusta meterse entre las patas de los caballos y salir ileso.

El malhechor corre por los pasillos de la academia, buscando a Xerces Break. Para vengar a Lottie, o según él "para terminar lo que había empezado hacía años".

...


	21. Capitulo 20: La Viuda Joven

**Capitulo 20: La Viuda Joven**

De pronto un relámpago de felicidad brilla en el oscuro cielo para la joven Alice Baskerville…Solo durará un instante porque después, la noche se volverá cada vez más oscura hasta teñirse de negro para esta jovencita enamorada.

 _-"Realmente esperaba que me rogaras atención después de tanto tiempo sin estar juntas."_

 _-"No Vanessa, yo no vine a rogar… para rogar estás tú"_

 _-"Alice, por favor, vas a escucharme? Deja de ignorarme! Lo que dije fue verdad!"_

 _-"Te dije que no, tengo que encontrar a mi hermano, aléjate de mí."_

Aunque Vanessa le confiesa su amor a la joven diseñadora es demasiado tarde. Alice está llena de resentimiento, y su único deseo es hacerla sufrir. Entre dolor y lágrimas Vanessa aprenderá que un corazón herido no se puede curar solo con remordimiento. Aprenderá que un corazón herido solo puede curarse por medio del poder del amor y el sacrificio. Y derrotada, le dirige las únicas palabras sinceras que guarda en lo más profundo de su corazón reprimido:

 _-"Yo sé que no puedo hacer nada por volver el tiempo atrás, aunque esté arrodillada a tus pies por mil y una noches! Pero al menos, al menos, dame un beso más, un último adiós"_

Entonces, Alice la besa frente a toda la fiesta. Frente a toda la academia, frente a sus familias rivales y frente a la prensa. Por suerte para ellas nadie les presta atención, porque lo de la novicia rebelde está más interesante.

Los Nightray mayores se miran con complicidad, y aprovechan la pelea entre Oz, Reim, la monja, el cura y Lady G. y secuestran a Vincent drogándolo con cloroformo. Van a matarlo en el baño de hombres, y dirán que fue un crimen pasional de Ada, Alice, o alguna otra mujer de su pasado, hay de sobra en el currículum del amor de Vincent. Pero entonces un grito angustiado de Alice los silencia a todos, incluso a Lady G.

 _-"Vanessa, Vanessa! Responde! Háblame! Porque te quedas callada maldita perra!"_

Los presentes se acercan lentamente y pueden ver a Vanesa en el suelo inconsciente, y a Alice arrodillada a su lado. La prensa puede olvidarse del escándalo de la monja y Lady G, tienen algo mejor de lo que ocuparse.

 _-"Vanessa vamos! Abre los ojos de una vez y dime que nadie en esta academia es más perra que tú!"_

Pero Alice no obtiene respuesta aunque la sacude violentamente y usa el lenguaje universal de las cachetadas. Levi se acerca y le toma el pulso. Luego empalidece. Alice lo mira intuyendo la verdad. Todos los invitados se reúnen en un círculo a su alrededor.

 _-"No..NOOO! Esto es mi culpa! Por querer vengarme de ti!"_

Vanessa está muerta. Con una copa de vino en la mano, su cuerpo yace inerte en el piso del salón.

 _-"Es un castigo por jugar con los sentimientos de los demás egoístamente! Ahora tu estas…muerta…y yo…no soy mejor que mi padre Jack Vesallius consumida de venganza rencor y odio no pude ver en lo que convertía…AHORA ES TARDE! TARDE!"_

Al escucharlo, Sharon se desmalla. Una muerte en medio de la fiesta. Ahora sí. La academia estaba completamente acabada.

Y todos los hermanos Nightray (excepto Ernest que escapa con el cuerpo desmallado de Vincent para terminar el trabajo) acusan inmediatamente a Elliot de haberla envenenado por lo hostil que ella fue con Leo en el pasado. Pero Elliot no está en el recinto…

\- " _Seguro huyó como un cobarde."-_ argumentan Fred y Claude.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Alice en medio del llanto se lanza sobre Claude, ahorcándolo, mientras le recuerda que Ernest tampoco está en la sala, y que Vincent también ha desaparecido. Amenazando con partirle una botella de vino en su preciosa cara de modelo si no confiesa quien es el culpable.

 _-"Una mano asesina vertió veneno en el vino! Y fueron ustedes! Ustedes! Que nadie toque una sola copa de esta mesa! Muéstrame tus bolsillos Nightray!"_

Pero Lady G. interviene, para que la joven no pierda los estribos cometiendo otro asesinato.

 _\- "¡Suéltame Gilbert! Que si no está muerto lo termino de matar!"_

 _-"¡Alice por favor: ahora soy Lady G.! Y detente porque va a venir la policía! Y vas a terminar en la cárcel!"_

 _-"Aunque vaya a la cárcel, DE MÍ no se burlan, asesinos!_ _Y a usted_ _también, Lady G. le voy a dar lo suyo, gata maldita, si no me suelta!"_

Ante esas declaraciones, los niños del hogarcito armonía se descontrolan, hay un cuerpo muerto. Ada, se recupera del shock, y los tranquiliza con un abraso. Mientras busca a Vincent con la mirada, sin encontrarlo.

…

Mientras tanto Lacie y Shelly intentan llegar a la oficina de la directora para llamar a la policía. Pero antes de tocar el teléfono se encuentran con dos sorpresas. Una es Jack, recientemente fugado de la cárcel. El hombre por quien ambas pelearon en la adolescencia, y a quien Shelly hace años que no ve. La otra sorpresa es Voluntad, en medio de una crisis, apuntándoles con un arma de fuego.

-" _Hija…"_

 _-"Tú no eres mi madre. Todo es por tu culpa. Dame el dinero Lacie."_

 _-"Ya no hay dinero Voluntad. La fortuna se ha agotado."_

 _-"Devuélveme mi vida. Devuélveme a mi esposo. Devuélveme a mi verdadera madre. Pero no puedes hacer eso Lacie. Así que dame todo tu dinero, es lo único que sabes hacer!"_

 _-"Dáselo Lacie, o disparara."_

 _-"Jack, tu estas manipulándola? Como te atreves?"_

 _-"Como te atreves tu, Lacie, a arruinar la vida de tu hija!_

 _-"No lo escuches Voluntad, este hombre está loco!"_

 _-"Voluntad, cuéntale… que tu madre murió. Que está muerta y enterrada debajo de la tierra por culpa de sus lazos con esta academia a causa de esta mujer, ¿entendiste, Lacie? ¡Las lombrices se comieron el cuerpo de ella!"_

 _-"Yo no tengo nada que ver con el crimen de tu madre, Voluntad! Baja esa arma!"_

 _-"Silencio maldita mujer serpiente! Por tu culpa! Porque apareciste, mi vida se arruino poco a poco…ahora estoy completamente sola de nuevo y es a causa de ti!"_

 _-"No tienes porque estar sola. Ahora estoy yo aquí Voluntad, dispuesto a cederte millones, acciones en mi compañía hotelera y una nueva identidad solo si aprietas el gatillo… Es momento de elegir, Voluntad_ : _yo te conseguí dinero_ _para sobrevivir a cambio de que me ayudaras a escapar de la cárcel. Mientras que ella te abandono en ese horrible lugar."_

Desde el inicio de la tercera temporada el que todavía no está vengado estuvo marcado por la condena de veinticinco años de prisión que tuvo que enfrentar por conspiración contra la moda, por fraude al fingir su propia muerte, y un intento de homicidio agravado por el vínculo. Antes de volver a reunirse con su familia Jack buscó la forma de acelerar el proceso y con la ayuda de Verenice, Sheryl y Voluntad, logró escapar del penal donde se encontraba y regresar al país para su venganza.

 _-_ " _Dime Lacie, de que me sirve tener salud y ser tan guapa, si ando vestida con esta ropa vieja, eh? Ya no puedo salir a lucirme ni a pasear ¿porque? ¿Porque no tengo dinero?!Antes yo sabía cómo vivir sin dinero, y ni si quiera era capaz de notar estas cosas. Pero dime que hacer ahora? Porque que tuviste que aparecer?"_

La vida de Voluntad, según ella, se arruino el día que conoció a Lacie en el hospital. Ella era pobre, pero sencilla y sabia sobrevivir. Ella tenía a Chesire a su lado y juntos estaban fuera de peligro. Tenía a su madre adoptiva quien la amaba, y si ella no se hubiese alejado, no se hubiera contagiado esa enfermedad ni hubiera muerto. Descubrir quién era lo arruino todo. Y junto a Jack, va a vengarse de Lacie.

-" _Dime Madre, aunque ese nombre te queda enorme a ti. Puedes devolvérmelos? A mi verdadera madre? A mi esposo? Ni si quiera voy a reprocharte el que me hayas dejado en ese horrible lugar. Pero porque tuviste que reaparecer?_ _QUE ENVIDIA ME DAS, A TI NUNCA TE FALTA NADA, VIVES CON TODAS LAS COMODIDADES Y LUJOS... ¡ESA ES LA VIDA QUE YO QUIERO! Este es el mundo al que yo pertenezco, y nada ni nadie me lo va a quitar... ¡cueste lo que cueste!"_

Jack, es astuto y diabólico, manipula a la joven para que dispare ella y así llevar a cabo su ansiada venganza, sin tener que lidiar con las consecuencias legales después.

 _-"Jack, me recuerdas? Soy yo: Shelly…he vuelto…puedo ayudarte…con terapias alternativas reiki y alineación de chacras sanaré tu dolor, te lo prometo, detén a la niña de matar a su madre y todo estará bien"_

 _-"Claro que te recuerdo Shelly! Tú eras mi novia amada y dueña de mi corazón. Hasta que esta rata de dos patas me sedujo, caí bajo el embrujo de sus encantos y te traicione. Te perdí Shelly. Te fuiste de mi lado. Desapareciste de nuestras vidas, te marchaste… y esta zorra tuvo lo que quiso, se embarazó de mi y la dueña me obligo a hacerme cargo y casarme con ella...es una traidora, arruino nuestras vidas y todavía la defiendes?!También te embrujó a ti? Cómo lo haces Lacie? Dime como rayos lo consigues?!"_

 _-"Yo no te busque a ti, gran mentiroso, tú me buscaste…haz memoria Jack, querías burlarte de tu hermano el marginal porque tu padre lo amaba más que a ti!"_

 _-"Mientes! Mientes! Tu voz es un canto de sirena Lacie, de tu boca solo salen mentiras…Mira que mi padre iba a amar más a esa rata sucia de Zai que a mí! Si yo no hubiese caído ante ti me hubiese casado con Shelly Reinsworth, hubiésemos criado a nuestra hija y…ahora tendría una verdadera familia y sería un hombre feliz!"_

 _-"Sharon no es tu hija Jack."_

 _-"Mientes Lacie!"_

 _-"Pero tu si tienes una familia Jack. Tienes una hija que te ama a pesar de lo que has hecho, piensa en Alice, detén este circo. Hay un muerto en el salón y tengo que llamar a la policía"_

 _-"Eso nunca Lacie"- apunta con su arma Voluntad-"…suelta ese teléfono. Las manos donde las pueda ver!"_

Shelly presa de la angustia le suplica a Jack Vesallius que se detenga, que se rinda y se entregue a las autoridades. Pero él no está dispuesto a rendirse: primero muerto antes que encerrado en una cárcel. Y todavía no está vengado. No hasta que Lacie, su infiel mujer, pague con dolor la humillación a la que sometió al buen Jack Vesallius.

 _-"LO QUE NO MATA TE HACE MÁS FUERTE…Y YO YA SOPORTE DEMASIADAS PENURIAS POR TU CAUSA LACIE. ADIOS!"_

Y Voluntad dispara. El sonido retumba por los pasillos de la academia. Mientras un alma abandona su cuerpo para ir al más allá.

...


	22. Capitulo 21: Toda la verdad

**Capitulo 21: Toda la verdad.**

Sharon, despierta de su desmayo, Break esta a su lado, junto a su pequeño hijo.

 _-"Mamá!"_

 _-"Sharon hay que salir de aquí pronto, hay un asesino en este lugar."_

 _-"Break…de verdad me engañabas con Gilbert?"_

 _-"Pero que tonterías! Hay muchos peces en el mar como para engañarte con ese inútil! Para empezar no te engañe con nadie, estás loca."_

 _-"Mi carrera se acabó Break. Lo hice todo. Pero no pude ser ella. No pude ser la ama y señora, la dueña, la reina de la manada! Solo soy un fraude y un fracaso! Ahora la academia está acabada!"_

 _-"Ese es el menor de nuestros problemas, queridita"_

Break besa a su esposa, y la ayuda a ponerse de pie. Su hijo intenta alcanzarle un vaso de agua, pero el cochero se lo saca de las manos con un movimiento rápido y audaz.

 _-"No coman ni beban nada de lo que hay en esta fiesta. Seamos discretos, hay que salir de este lugar sin que lo noten."_

Sharon escucha con atención las sospechas de Break. Hay un asesino en el salón y tienen que ser muy cuidadosos. El complot para destruir la academia ha llegado a su pico máximo, la prensa está dándose un festín. Lo mejor es salir de ahí juntos antes de que sea demasiado tarde aprovechando el escándalo que hay alrededor de Vanessa Nightray.

 _-"Lacie fue a llamar a la policía pero está tardando demasiado. Y yo no vine armado al baile querida mía. Lo mejor será que te pongas a salvo, porque estoy de lo más seguro de que el verdadero blanco de estos asesinos no eres otra más que tú mi amor."_

Pero justo cuando la familia Reinsworth se decidía a abandonar el salón principal, son interrumpidos por la sorpresiva llegada de Rufus. Quien acosado por el fantasma de Arthur Barma, va a confesar la verdad. Rufus el secretario, está dispuesto a revelar un oscuro secreto.

 _-"Alto! No pueden irse! No hasta que confiese toda la verdad!"_

Pero la Dueña no piensa permitirlo, y enfurecida lo interrumpe.

 _-"Pero que es esto!?"-_ le grita Sheryl cercándole el paso con su silla de ruedas _.-"Qué es esto!?"_

 _\- "ESTO? ES LA VERDAD! La verdad que tanto trate de decirle…y tú me impediste hacerlo! La verdad que te confesé hace muchos años, y tú te negaste a creer!."_

Sharon, harta de todo, viendo al cómplice de su abuela fuera del hospicio en donde lo tenía encerrado, enfurece y arremete contra él con todas sus fuerzas.

 _-"Malditos! Ustedes malditos! Aléjense de mi vida! Arruinaron todo! Mi familia! Mi carrera! Mis sueños!"_

 _-"Silencio mocosa! A LLORAR AL PANTEÓN!"_

 _-"Sharon por favor! Escúchame por lo que más quieras!"_

Pero Sharon no tiene paciencia para escuchar a nadie y presa de un ataque de histeria los enfrenta:

 _-" Apártate infeliz!"-_ empuja a Rufus-" _Quítese vieja zorra!"-_ empuja a Sheryl con todo y silla de ruedas-" _Arruinaron mi vida! Los ODIO! Los DESPRECIO!"_

Pero cuando esta por pegarle a Rufus la cachetada de su vida, él la detiene con la siguiente revelación:

 _-"No lo hagas mi niña! Un hijo no debe pegarle A SU PADRE!"_

Y ahí sí: Sharon se detiene con la mano levantada en dirección a Rufus, pero sin poder terminar la acción debido a lo que ha escuchado. Debe tratarse de una excusa. De un error. Imposible que sea cierta…Confundida la heredera mira a Break y a Sheryl alternativamente, pero ellos le esquivan la mirada.

 _-"Que…quisiste insinuar con eso? Es otra de tus mentiras? Buscas perjudicarme!? Habla ahora! O TE MUELO A GOLPES!"_

 _-"Nooo, no me pegues más mi niña! YO SOY TU PAAAAAADRE!"_

Porque el verdadero padre de Sharon, mis queridos televidentes, no es otro que él: Rufus Barma.

 _-"Mi verdadero padre!? TU!? Yo? Hija de un criado?! De un campesino secretario provinciano?!"_

 _-"Yo quería decírtelo! Pero callé! Porque si nadie lo sabía tú podrías educarte como una dama y no como la hija de un criado! Después de todo…tu madre era la heredera de la academia Reinsworth! Si yo callaba las aventuras de Shelly conmigo entonces nadie lo sabría! Y si nadie te reclamaba como padre…entonces tu abuela tendría tu tutela y serias una señorita de verdad! UNA DAMA! UNA HEREDERA! Y NO UNA BASTARDA FRUTO DEL ADULTERIO CON SANGRE DE CRIADO!"_

 _-"No es cierto…no puede ser…tú no puedes ser mi padre, infeliz!"_

Y Sharon incapaz de hacerle frente a la verdad nuevamente se desmalla en brazos de Break. Pero se despierta justo a tiempo para oír la explicación de Rufus.

El siempre había amado a Shelly en secreto, sin ser correspondido. Es que la rebelde hija de Sheryl estaba comprometida con el heredero de la cadena hotelera de los Vesallius, un tal Jack. Tuvo suerte con ella solo una vez, la consoló una noche cuando descubrió que Lacie se acostaba con su novio, y ella quería desquitarse con otro hombre. Con cualquier hombre.

Junto a ella él conocería el amor y la verdadera pasión, lo que desataría situaciones excitantes, dándole a Rufus un fuego nuevo a su vida. Durante su encuentro él no puede contener la fuerza explosiva de su amor, ni ocultar el miedo de que éste no sea correspondido. Y Shelly descubriría lo que se sentía ser amada de verdad. Esa noche, Sharon fue concebida.

El día que Shelly se fue para no volver más, fue porque su madre Sheryl intento arrojarla por las escaleras, al enterarse lo de Rufus. Habiéndose enamorado de él, como reemplazo de su padre: Arthur Barma. El corazón de la dueña no podía perdonar ni si quiera a su hija el que le hubiesen quitado a su hombre, mucho menos que engendrara un hijo suyo.

Tras ser atacada por su propia madre, consciente de la cueva de lobos en la que vivía, Shelly abandonó a su hija recién nacida y huyo con sus amigos los hippies a salvar el mundo, detener el calentamiento global, desempetrolar pingüinos, y toda clase de obras heroicas.

Y Rufus se quedo al lado de Sheryl, criando a Sharon como si no fuese su hija, y obedeció cada orden que la dueña le daba, incluso convirtiéndose en su amante, por si algún día su verdadero amor, regresaba. Y aquí estaba.

 _-"En cuanto me enteré que ELLA había vuelto...supe que tenía que hablar!"_

-" _TE VAS A ARREPENTIiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!"-_ enfurece la dueña de la manada

 _\- "Esto termino!_ _No sé como en todos estos años no te diste cuenta que yo no sentía nada cuando estaba en tus brazos, nada... O si! Si sentía algo! Sentía asco soportando tus besos, tus caricias!"_

 _-"YO NUNCA PIERDO RUFUS… ¡AUN QUEDA UNA CARTA POR JUGAR!_ "-Y sorprendentemente Sheryl se levanta de su silla de ruedas para ahorcar a Rufus en medio de su confesión.

Y ahora sí, Sharon se desmalla.

Hace años que la dueña en realidad no está lisiada. La dueña solo fingía! Rufus cae al suelo inconsciente mientras Break se distrae atajando a Sharon, cosa que la reina de la manada aprovecha; y secuestra a Break Junior mientras intenta prender fuego la academia. Con todos sus enemigos dentro.

Esa mocosa de Sharon no podía heredar su academia. Su imperio. Su cueva de lobos. La había construido detalle por detalle, la conocía como solo una verdadera dueña puede. Todos sus rumores. Todos sus secretos.

Sheryl es la mente tras la campaña de desprestigio de la gestión de Sharon, la verdadera responsable detrás del diario clandestino y los crímenes contra los profesores. Claro que no podría hacerlo sin secuaces, y ella siempre supo cómo controlar a los rencorosos. Vanessa y Dough fueron piezas clave a la hora de recolectar chismes y repartir ejemplares en los pasillos, escaleras y pasarelas de la academia. Y Zai había sido un buen secuaz a la hora de cortar los frenos de los autos de sus colegas. Miranda y Verenice colaborarían con el dinero y los contactos suficientes siempre y cuando sus planes para los herederos no se vieran afectados. Cuando su nieta estuviese acabada todos rogarían por su regreso viéndose obligados a sacarla del hospicio, y finalmente ella volvería a hacerse cargo de su legado.

Pero los planes habían cambiado. Esa cucaracha llamada Rufus había hablado de aquello que no debía ser dicho jamás. La peor de las deshonras. El día que fue cambiada por un modelo más joven: su propia hija que con su juventud se había robado a su hombre. Por supuesto que con su poder lo había doblegado. La culpa por dejar inconclusos los deseos de su padre había sido la carnada perfecta para convertir a Rufus en su más leal y sumiso sirviente. Y Rufus había vuelto a sus brazos a donde pertenecía. Pero Sheryl nunca había perdonado esa humillación. Mucho menos cuando dio como resultado un hijo.

Intento interrumpir el embarazo, claro, de la única forma en que sabía lidiar con sus problemas, y una noche trato de lanzar a Shelly por las escaleras, al igual que su madrastra hizo con su padre. Al igual que como ella misma había hecho con su madrastra. Y como muchos otros alumnos harían años después. Pero la joven milagrosamente logro salir ilesa. Y huyó del hogar para siempre, abandonando incluso la academia.

Nunca más vio a su hija. Ella abandonó a la niña y se marchó para siempre de Latinoamérica. Y Sheryl crió a la niña casi como si fuese lo que debió haber sido: una hija suya y de Rufus. Pero nunca se llevarían la gloria. Shelly había vuelto por la gloria. Sharon quería quedarse con su imperio. Imperdonable. Nadie le quitaría lo que le pertenecía. No otra vez. Prefería que la academia ardiera en llamas y desapareciera para siempre.

 _-"Cuando nada existía había amor, cuando nada exista habrá amor"-_ anuncia la dueña.

…

Gilbert, o más bien Lady G. detiene a Alice de matar a Claude por el crimen de Vanessa. Ella no quiere que nadie salga del salón: entre ellos se encuentra el asesino de Vanessa ¿pero quién es?

 _-"Voy a matarte Claude! Aunque ruegues por tu vida te mataré!"_

 _-"¿Qué tienes Alice? ¿Estás loca?"_

 _-"Sí, claro que lo estoy. ¿Que no te habías dado cuenta? Esperabas otra cosa de mi Gilbert? Soy la hija de Jack Vesallius y nada de lo que haga cambiara el hecho de que herede el mal que carcome su alma!"_

 _-"No Alice! Tu eres diferente! Siempre has sido diferente! Suelta a mi hermano y deja que la policía se ocupe de él! O terminaras en la cárcel!"_

 _-"Le diré una cosa Lady G! La cárcel es el lugar a donde pertenezco. Ahí junto a mi querido padre! Lo acuse de destruir a nuestra familia una vez, creí ser diferente… pero en cuanto pude jugué manipule y mentí a sangre de mi sangre! No es la primera vez que lo hago, así soy yo no? Cuantas veces juegue con los sentimientos de Oz? Y cuantas más manipulé a Vincent para separarlo de Ada la del Barrio? Incluso use el dolor de Voluntad para tapar mi soledad! Para vengarme de la mujer que amaba herí sin piedad los sentimientos de mi pobre hermano Leo e inculpe de traición a un hombre inocente. Ahora todo el mal que hice lo voy a pagar… Pero antes de eso los Nightray me las van a pagar a mí! Si voy a ensuciármelas manos será con asesinos!"_

Lady G intenta por todos los medios convencer a Alice de no matar a Claude, Shelly y Lacie llamaran a la policía y el asunto pasara a sus manos, Alice no tiene porque ensuciarse. Claude insiste en su inocencia y quiere ver a su abogado. Pero Reim revisa los bolsillos de su saco y encuentra el veneno.

 _-"No me pidas piedad Claude! NO ME PIDAS PIEDAD!"-_ vuelve al ataque Alice

 _-"Un crimen, un crimen!"-_ lloran los niños del hogar cada vez más alborotados.

 _-"No Alice! No en frente de los niños! No sucumbas ante el mal! Todos aquí sabemos de las bondades de las que eres capaz, espera a la policía!"-_ la sujeta Lady G con todas sus fuerzas _._

En ese momento se escucha un disparo que viene de la oficina de la directora. Y un grito de Leo que viene de la biblioteca. Y Alice pierde sus energías soltando a Claude Nightray.

 _-"Esa es la voz de mi hermano!"_

 _-" Tienes algo para decir sobre esto Claude?"-_ interroga Reim

 _-"Yo no diré nada hasta que esté en frente de mi abogado! Exijo garantías y un juez!"_

 _-"La policía está en camino. Hay demasiados testigos. Queremos la verdad"-_ insiste Reim _-"El veneno estaba en tus manos, confiesa! Es Vanessa Nightray la única víctima en este juego?"_

 _-"JAJAJJAJAJA…Reim, quieres la verdad? LA VERDAD? TÚ NO PUEDES SOPORTAR LA VERDAD?!"-_ comienza a reír histéricamente Claude, perdiendo la cordura al verse acorralado _-"El único? No me hagas reír! Toda la fortuna será nuestra! Crees que la compartiríamos con esos mocosos que se ocuparon de llevar el buen nombre de nuestra familia a la ruina revolcándose con marginales y miembros de la que siempre ha sido nuestra familia rival! JAJAJA"_

 _-"¿Pero de qué clase de maquiavélico plan estás hablando Claude!?"-_ cuestiona Lady G. ya más preocupada por su propia seguridad y no tanto por su triángulo amoroso.

 _-" JAJAJJA. Te sientes culpable por Vanessa Alice?!Pues agrega un par de víctimas a tu lista: el llanto de tu hermano posiblemente se deba a que el menor de nosotros ha pasado a la otra vida! Espero que te sientas feliz, si no hubieses insistido tanto en separarlos Elliot ni si quiera hubiese vuelto a Latinoamérica para empezar. Tenías un gran cariño por Vincent antaño, ese tu primer amor por quien desafiaste el mandato familiar, pues bien: él es el siguiente! EL SIGUIENTE! "_

Entonces Alice se desmalla en brazos de Lady G. Claude le advierte a la niñera que la matara a ella también si se atreve a poner sus ojos en la herencia siendo solo una bastarda, pero Reim le da un buen golpe. Mientras Ada, tras escuchar la confesión de Claude, se abre paso entre la multitud, buscando a Vincent a los gritos.

 _-"Vincent! Vince cariño! Cosme Fulanito! Responde! Donde estas! DONDE?!"_

Ada recorre el salón, se sube a las mesas y grita. El llanto ha corrido su impecable maquillaje y se le ha rasgado el vestido rojo de dos tajos y dos escotes. Pero Vincent no está en el recinto. En su lugar encuentra a Levi, quien la baja de la mesa en brazos y le ofrece su ayuda para encontrar a Vincent:

 _-"Aunque no te puedo asegurar si vivo o muerto, porque vi cuando Ernest lo arrastraba inconsciente fuera del salón"._

 _-"Viste a mi hombre inconsciente ser arrastrado por sus enemigos y no hiciste nada!?"_

 _-"Fue antes de que Claude confesara que planeaban matarlo, creí que se había desmallado de la impresión tras la muerte de Vanessa y que su hermano lo socorría…pero ahora todo tiene otro sentido…"_

 _-"Tienes un plan?"_

-"Si. _Pero te advierto algo, mi hiena, ese sujeto Zai V. también aprovecho la distracción para escapar, creo que trama algo"._

Es que la curiosidad de Levi es insaciable. El está en todos los detalles. A estas alturas deberíamos saber que nada se le escapa.

Y la ira de Ada, al escuchar el nombre de ese adefesio mal hecho que se hace llamar celador, se hace cada vez más grande.

...


	23. Capitulo 22: Hombres de Honor

**Capitulo 22: Hombres de Honor**

El reverendo Oscar, ayudó a Oz y a su familia a escapar del escándalo por detrás del escenario mientras Claude confesaba los crímenes aprovechando la distracción de la dichosa Lady G. Oswald también escapó entre bambalinas, pero en medio de la fuga los abandonó porque está muy preocupado por Lacie, quien estaba llamando a la policía cuando empezó el asunto de los muertos, y todavía no regresa.

Break recorre pasillos escaleras y pasarelas intentando detener a una psicópata Sheryl en sus intentos de incendiar la academia. Por su puesto no puede dispararle porque tiene a su hijo de rehén y se mueve tan rápido que podría herirlo sin querer queriendo. Mientras Rufus intenta reanimar a Sharon del shock de descubrir que él es su padre mediante la infalible técnica del lenguaje universal de las cachetadas.

Cuando Lady G. nota que Oz y su familia han desaparecido llora en brazos de Alice, quien a su vez llora por Vanessa en los brazos de Lady G.

Fang escondido debajo de una mesa por miedo a ser el siguiente en morir, le dice a Reim que es la fiesta más genial a la que alguna vez lo han invitado con peligro de muerte y todo, cosas que Fang por alguna razón encuentra sumamente estimulantes.

Entonces finalmente Oswald termina de evacuar a los niños del hogar, y ya cansado de esperar va en busca de la leona Lacie. Y la encuentra!

Su hermana yace en el corredor, inconsciente y llena de sangre. Y lleno de dolor grita el nombre de Lacie.

-" _No te preocupes, no es suya"_.- le explica Shelly- " _esa niña Voluntad intento asesinarla, pero no pudo hacerlo, y en su lugar se suicido. Lacie solo quedo manchada al aferrarse al cadáver de su hija. Las líneas telefónicas están cortadas…hay que salir de este lugar, pero cuidado Oswald, ten mucho cuidado! Ese hombre JACK VESALLIUS está detrás de todo esto, manipulo a la niña, y no se rendirá sin obtener su venganza. Y sus principales blancos son tú y Lacie."_

 _-"Leo!"-_ exclama Oswald entonces, más expresivo que nunca _\- "donde esta Leo!?Jack lo matara para vengarse!"_

Pero Shelly no tiene ni idea de quién es Leo, apenas ubica a Alice de entre los hijos de Lacie, y ni se imagina las aventuras incestuosas de su mejor amiga protagonizo en su ausencia.

Oswald deja a Lacie al cuidado de Shelly, y le hace una advertencia:

-" _Rufus le dijo la verdad a Sharon, sobre que él es su padre. Tu hija está bien, al cuidado de su padre. Pero tu madre enloqueció, y está intentando prender fuego esta academia. Y Shelly creo que quiere vengarse de ti, por favor ten mucho cuidado, y cuida a Lacie por mí. Voy a salvar a nuestro hijo."_

 _\- "Como que nuestro Oswald? Tuyo y de quien más?"-_ pero no tuvieron tiempo de discutirlo. Porque Oswald tenía que salvar a su hijo. De las garras de Jack.

…

Pese a los desesperados intentos de Break, el fuego se sale de control. La ex lisiada corre por pasillos, escaleras y pasarelas con gracia de bailarina cargando al pequeño Break Jr. Break intenta alcanzarla, pero ella conoce el lugar mejor que nadie y logra escabullirse.

A los hermanos Nightray los planes también se les salieron de control debido al fuego. Ernest llega a la conclusión de que es más fácil abandonar el cuerpo de Vincent ahí y dejar que se queme, mientras corre para salvar su propia vida.

El fuego alcanza el salón principal donde la reunión se llevaba a cabo. Lady G y Alice no tienen otra opción que salir de allí. Fred y Claude, acorralados, aprovechan la confusión e intentan escabullirse por debajo de las mesas, pero son detenidos por el detective Reim, que ha vuelto a las andadas, con más eficiencia que nunca. Fang no puede estar más asombrado, su novio es el mejor, sus amigos tienen que conocerlo.

Mientras Rufus tose, escupe, maldice y se recupera del ataque sorpresivo de Sheryl, carga en brazos a Sharon su hija que esta inconsciente. Es allí cuando Break quien perseguía a Sheryl por pasillos y escaleras se encuentra cara a cara con Dough, el conserje. Quien minutos antes, estaba matando a Elliot y Leo. Y Dough furioso, le apunta con su arma.

 _-"Te sorprende que nos volvamos a encontrar maldito cochero?"_

El hombre le cierra el paso junto a la escalera apuntándole, mientras la maldita lisiada escapa con su hijo.

 _-"Y tú quien eres? Hazte a un lado, se han llevado a mi hijo. Si te interpones te mato"_

 _-"Tú tampoco me recuerdas? Cómo pueden todos olvidar mi rostro!"_

 _-"Cuando llevas una vida como la mía haces muchos enemigos, y no puedo ir por ahí recordándolos a todos"_

 _-"Mi rostro! Mi hermoso rostro desfigurado! Cuántos papeles principales crees que podré obtener con una cara como ésta?"_

 _-"Eso es mi culpa? No tengo tiempo para ti! Pero si quieres mi opinión te quedaría el papel de Frankenstain, o del increíble Hulk…" –_ responde Break, a ver si así, lo deja seguir su camino.

 _-"No soy actor de Hollywood cochero! Soy intérprete de ópera!"_

 _-"Entones, no sé…el jorobado de Notre Dame? No tengo tiempo para perder contigo amigo, hazte a un lado, tengo algo más importante que hacer que hablar de tu cara fea"_

Break quisiera con todo su ser darle una paliza al desgraciado, pero no solo lo dobla en tamaño sino que está armado y él no. Consciente de su desventaja, utiliza su indiferencia como arma defensiva para herir el orgullo ajeno. Pero Dough todavía no está del todo vengado, y no deja de cercarle el paso.

 _-"Tu! TUU! Tu mataste a mi señora Lottie, junto a quien planee una exquisita venganza en París! Hoy he venido a matarte Xerces Break. Y después de matarte voy a hacer que ese bastardo me las pague, me las pague todas! Estará a mi merced hasta sentir la desesperación que yo estoy sintiendo! O tal vez más…listo para morir? Unas últimas palabras?"_

Pero Break no tiene tiempo para este tipo y sus planteos. No sabe quién es ni de donde salió. Así que toma la inteligente decisión de empujarlo y hacerlo rodar por las escaleras para dejarlo inconsciente. Dough forcejea y se resiste. Él es más fuerte. Pero Break es más ágil y por supuesto más astuto. Le mete la traba y logra empujarlo. Terminado el trabajo sucio el cuerpo de Dough queda inconsciente al final de la escalera principal de la academia. El fuego avanza por todo el edificio, pero Break ha ganado esta contienda.

 _-"Ahora sí, voy por ti maldita lisiada!"-_ se acomoda el traje y baja las escaleras con elegancia de cochero buscando la pista de la dueña. La voz de su hijo ya no se escucha, debe estar lejos. Pero el humo del incendio que la lisiada va a dejando a su paso le indica el camino. Break no teme al fuego. Break no teme a nada.

De pronto un dolor agudo hace que nuestro tuerto albino no pueda seguir avanzando. Desde el suelo, un casi inconsciente Dough le ha disparado. Pero eso no detiene a nuestro héroe, espía, cochero, esposo y padre, que apenas puede mantenerse consiente. La sangre empieza a cubrir sus elegantes prendas, pero a pesar de ello avanza por los pasillos en llamas arrastrándose siguiendo la voz de su hijo, sin poder alcanzarlo.

Y entonces todo se pone negro otra vez para el imparable Xerces Break y derrotado por un cantante lírico vengador cae inconsciente sobre la alfombra.

Mientras Jack, el peón de Verenice, recorre los pasillos de la academia, porque todavía no está vengado, y porque tiene que cumplir su parte del trato con su salvadora.

Entonces, Zai, lo ve. El plan de venganza de Zai consistía en matar a Lacie y a Oswald. Pero cuando ve que el traidor de su hermano, Jack V. también está en el recinto, no puede creer su suerte.

Porque si a alguien Zai guarda mas rencor que a su amor no correspondido, y a los hombres que han estado con ella, es a su marido, su propio hermano, el traidor de Jack, que se fue con la supermodelo, dejándolo en la pobreza.

Bueno a Jack, y a esos dos mocosos del orfanato, los hijos de Lacie y Jack, con sus mismos ojos, su mismo rostro. Ese rostro que tanto odiaba.

...


	24. Capitulo 23: Vidas Cruzadas

**Capitulo 23: Vidas Cruzadas**

Jack por su parte fue directo a la biblioteca, siguiendo los gritos de Leo que lloraba frente al cuerpo de Elliot. Verenice había sido específica: todos sus hijos muertos, todos los amantes también. Y esta vez sus intereses de venganza coinciden con los de su salvadora. El muchacho marginal fruto del incesto es un dolor de cabeza para ambos.

-" _Hola, pequeño hijo de Oswald!"-_ le apunto con su arma _-"Desde mi regreso, se han metido muchas ideas en mi cabeza... ideas turbias, insanas, pestilentes."_

-" _Mátame si quieres Jack, haz lo que quieras conmigo, ya no me importa. Sería feliz de morir. Mátame antes de que yo mismo lo haga!"_

 _Perolos planes de Jack se ven sorpresiva e inesperadamente frustrados por una_ _interrupción_ _que no esperaba._

 _-"Detente Jack!"-_ se interpuso Alice mientras su padre preparaba el arma.

Porque para Alice que acaba de perder al amor de su vida, sus hermanos repartidos por el mundo son lo más importante. Y no va a perder a nadie más.

 _-"Alice. Tú de nuevo. No importa lo que haga para_ _mantenerte_ _apartada de mi venganza siempre consigues colarte a la fiesta a la que no has sido invitada. Hazte a un lado hija mía. Vuelve a tu fiesta y haz como que aquí nada paso."_

 _-"Lamento decirte padre que no me convertiré en heredera de tu maldad. Voy a salvar a mi hermano como disculpa por el daño que le he hecho."_

Ella sabe que es la debilidad de Jack, sabe que nunca podrá disparar si ella se interpone.Y aprovecha el momento para deleitarnos con un sermón reflexivo sobre sus errores cometidos.

 _-"Traicione a mi sangre. Ahora dos han muerto. Yo lo sabía. Sabía que tu hombre era inocente de los crímenes de los que lo acusabas. Y en lugar de decírtelo alimente tu rencor con mis mentiras. Tenía miedo de quedarme sola una vez más si descubrías que él te amaba."_

Pero su hermano no está satisfecho con sus disculpas. Y quiere pasar al otro lado del túnel lo antes posible.

 _-"Ya es muy tarde para eso! Yo decidí escucharte serpiente! Ahora no me interesa vivir. Deja que Jack me mate!"_

Pero Alice ha perdido mucho esta noche y no esta dispuesta a perder nada más. Y como anda con ganas de dar sermones le grita uno a Leo sobre si piensa o no seguir siendo un cobarde. Y que el suicidio nunca es la respuesta: tiene que aprender a vivir a pesar del dolor, ella va a apoyarlo, pero no tiene que rendirse.

Pero todo esto aburre a Jack que quiere ver consumada su venganza de una vez y para siempre.

-" _Hazte a un lado Alice_ "- ruega Jack- _"no me obligues a herirte"_

 _-"Obligarte yo!?"_

-" _Déjalo Alice, yo quiero morir!"_

 _-"Leo: tú tienes alma de gelatina!"_

 _-"Alice por favor, apártate acaso no me tienes miedo? Acaso no sabes de lo que soy capaz? Apártate!"-_ insiste el que todavía no esta vengado.

 _-"Lo sé. Pero no me puedo dar el lujo de tener sentimientos tan vulgares como el miedo, porque el miedo sólo paraliza! y sólo la gente como yo tiene lo que se necesita para ganar las batallas del mundo sin perder el tiempo en tonterías!.No voy a dejar que lastimes a mi hermano solo para vengarte de mi tío! Así tenga que lastimarte para detenerte!"_

 _-"¿¡De qué demonios me estás hablando hija?!"_

 _-" De los demonios que están en tu alma y en tu corazón, Jack! De los demonios que te llevaron a intentar matar al padre de mi hermano; de ahorcar a mi madre indefensa en una sala de hospital, de intentar asesinar a Leo ahora mismo! Hablo de los crímenes diabólicos que sólo pueden ser imaginados por una mente enferma como la tuya... De eso te estoy hablando! Te descubrí. Supe que tu suicidio fue falso! Tu matrimonio, una mentira! Te visite en la cárcel día tras día, y comprendí finalmente todo el odio que sientes por nuestra familia, pero no puedes quitarle la vida a mi hermano para satisfacerte!."_

Entonces Jack harto de todo avanza lentamente hacia ellos.

 _-"Estoy empezando ahora mi venganza, Alice, y te aseguro que llegaré aún más lejos todavía. Tu tío Oswald, tu profesor Levi, mi hermano Zai, todos los amantes de Lacie, y todos sus hijos bastardos me las pagaran!"_

 _\- "Suéltame! ¿Cómo te atreves!? ¿Mataras también a tu hija legítima!?"_

Pero Jack no tiene intenciones de matar a Alice, solo quiere hacerla a un lado para ponerle las manos encima a Leo.

Pero entonces, Zai V. aparece repentinamente en la sala con su sombrero y su bastón distrayendo a todos y emocionando a los televidentes en sus casas que quieren ver acción.Y al ver la debilidad de Jack frente a sus ojos, su única hija legitima Alice, el hermano bastardo de los Vesallius ve su oportunidad de venganza perfecta y la toma como rehén.

-" _Hola, pequeña hija de Jack! Lista para rogar piedad a tu tío?"_

 _-"Quien eres tú? Suéltame!"_

 _-"Acabo de presentarme niña imbécil: SOY TU TÍO. Es que nunca te hablaron de mí? Pasé muchos años en las sombras, muy lejos de la prensa. Pero he decidido que se terminó...Que linda hija tienes Jack…como quieres que la mate? Aunque pensándolo mejor se parece mucho a Lacie cuando era joven…estarás de acuerdo en que me dé un tiempo para conocerla, esta es la única que no tuve el gusto de criar de entre toda esa inmundicia que salió del vientre de tu mujer…"_

 _-"Tu…eres… mi hermano bastardo Zai?!Que no estabas pudriéndote en en un orfanato?!"_

 _-"Sí, criando a tus malditos bastardos Jack! Todos estos años lidiando con tus bastardos ¡Extraordinariamente cansado, aburrido, harto! Me sentí como esos reyes condenados a morir en las mazmorras de la plebe_. _Llegué al límite de mis fuerzas… Sólo porque Lacie te eligió a ti antes que a mí! Solo porque mi padre eligió a tu madre y no a la mía! ¿Y qué queda al final para el pobre Zai ? Vacío! Traición! Ausencia!... Pero tu hija favorita no volverá a ver la luz del sol en esta vida, querido hermano. Si Lacie rechazó al buen Zai, alguien pagará por ello..."_

Zai termina su amenazante discurso, justo cuando Oswald llega corriendo a la biblioteca. Y al ver a su sobrina y a su hijo en manos de dos desquiciados casi que se para el alivio del público:se contiene.

 _-"Oswald…bienvenido…veo que te encuentras bien…"_

 _-"Perfectamente Jack…y dispuesto a defender a mi niño Leo de tus perversas intenciones"_

 _-"Pues mira que no se va a poder…porque ahora mismo ¡pero así! Tu hijo abandona este mundo!"_

Jack no se deja intimidar y saca a relucir su brillante arma. Oswald no puede defender a su hijo y al borde del colapso emocional entra en una crisis histérica pidiendo ayuda a los gritos:

 _-"Ayuden a mi niño! Este hombre lo va a matar!"-_ ruega Oswald desesperado.

Para su fortuna Reim y Fang que están buscado por los pasillos a los desaparecidos en plena acción Vincent y Ernest Nightray acuden al llamado enseguida y encuentran a Oswald en la entrada de la biblioteca señalando a Jack.

\- " _Ayúdenlo por favor, yo no puedo!"_

Pronto las llamas llegaran al recinto, y Reim quiere evacuar a todos los presentes. Al ver a dos hombres armados, un cuerpo muerto y dos rehenes descubre que el entramado de venganzas es más complejo de lo que creía. Desesperado, ya que es dueño de una infinita bondad, Reim implora a todos mantener la calma:

 _-"Vanessa Nightray fue envenenada. Su hermano Vincent esta desaparecido. Encontramos el cadáver de Voluntad en la oficina de la directora! Y Lacie esta inconsciente en los pasillos! POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAN DEJEN ESTA LOCURA Y HUYAMOS TODOS DE AQUÍ!"-_ ruega Reim

 _-"Voluntad está!?Ella también?! Esto es mi culpa también! Porque padre?!"-_ Y entonces Alice se desmalla.

Y Zai aprovecha la distracción de Jack al ver entrar a su enemigo jurado Oswald, y prepara su arma.

 _-"NO! ALICE!"-_ grita Jack cuando Zai apunta con su pistola a la niña desmallada.

Leo, al ver que Alice esta en problemas por su culpa, intenta quitarle el arma a Zai. Y Jack viendo que su rehén está haciendo locuras, intenta dispararle.

-" _NO! LEO!"-_ grita Oswald y se interpone, saliendo herido.

 _-"Vete de aquí Oswald, llévate a Alice, no tienes que morir por mi! Nadie más tiene que morir por mi!"_

Entonces, Zai, aprovecha, y le dispara a la desmallada Alice en la pierna.

 _-"NO! ALICE!"-_ grita Jack nuevamente. Furioso, intenta asesinar a Zai.

Y entre los dos comienzan un tiroteo.

Leo, corre junto a su hermana herida, e intenta arrastrarla lejos del tiroteo. Entonces, Oswald, llega hasta ellos, y a pesar de su herida, la carga en sus brazos: después de todo el prometió a Lacie que protegería a sus retoños y una o dos balas no pueden ser un impedimento para sus promesas. Mientras tanto tira de Leo para sacarlo de allí. Pero este se niega a acompañarlo. Se niega a dejar el cuerpo de Elliot y sigue insistiendo en que quiere morir allí.

Así que Reim armándose de valor, interviene, cargando a Alice, para que Oswald se lleve a su hijo y sobrino. Pero cuando Zai ve que Reim intenta llevarse de allí a la hija de Jack que tanto quiere matar, le dispara al ex jardinero de la academia. Fang, furioso, intenta correr hacia Reim.

 _-"Tú! Eres ese maldito mocoso que escapo del orfanato! Sabes cuantos problemas legales me causaste? Sabes a cuantos jueces hubo que sobornar para que eso no llegue a la prensa? Sabes cómo levante mi bastón sobre todos y cada uno de esos hermanos bastardos tuyos para que confesaran como y a donde habías escapado?"_

Y Zai quiere darle a ese metomentodo del ex jardinero su golpe final, antes de matar a la hija de Jack frente a sus ojos. Pero alguien interviene.

-" _NO TE ATREVAS ZAI!_

 _REIM ES…_

 _NUESTRO HIJO!"_

Y al escucharla todo el mundo se queda pasmado. Fang a medio camino se para en seco. Reim suelta el cuerpo inconsciente de Alice. Y Leo deja de luchar con Oswald porque se desmalla.

...


	25. Capitulo 24: Aquí Mando Yo

**Capitulo 24: Aquí Mando Yo**

 _-"LACIE…"-_ pronuncian su nombre con rabia, Jack y Zai , al unísono.

Porque se trata de la mismísima Lacie. Y ha venido a proteger a sus cachorros como leona. No va a dejar que Zai le toque un solo cabello a ninguno de ellos.

 _-"Hay una verdad. Una que siempre he guardado en lo más profundo de mi destrozado corazón de ramera. Una verdad que nunca he tenido el coraje de contar. Pero es el momento de que sepa! Cuando yo estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio con Jack Vessallius, su hermano Zai, este desgraciado: me violó! Reim es su hijo! Y no voy a dejar que le arruine la vida a mis hijos como hizo conmigo!"_

Años atrás el odio y el rencor de Zai habían llegado demasiado lejos. Tras la misteriosa desaparición de la joven Shelly, Lacie sintiéndose culpable por haberle arrebatado a su novio Jack, creyéndose la causa de la huida de la hippie, enfrento a la dueña de la manada, e intentó abandonar la academia y el modelaje para siempre, sin casarse con el millonario. Pero la dueña no iba a permitirlo, ese matrimonio y esa modelo eran importantes para su imperio y contrató a Zai para que le diera un escarmiento que la hiciese recapacitar. Y Zai, a su manera, la escarmentó.

Y a donde podría regresar una asustada y humillada Lacie sin un solo centavo si no es a la academia que le abrió las puertas. Ella aceptó el matrimonio, a cambio de que Sheryl se llevara al hijo que había concebido contra su voluntad. Y el resto de la historia ya la conocemos. Lacie se volvió adicta a las drogas mientras cumplía con todas las demandas de la ostentosa vida de supermodelo. Su fama crecía, y sus hijos crecían en un orfanato.

Lacie nunca fue capaz de confesar lo que Zai le había hecho, no después de que Sheryl la obligara a callar por el bien de su carrera, de la prensa y para no manchar el nombre de la familia Vesallius. Qué sería del destino de ella y su hermano si la academia no se hacía cargo de ellos? Lacie accedió a callarlo todo y su silencio se convirtió en adicción a las drogas, promiscuidad e incesto. Por años pudo guardar el secreto. Pero ya no. Después de ver a Voluntad suicidarse frente a sus propias narices, no piensa permitir que uno solo de sus bastardos pase tanto sufrimiento una vez más.

Ahora Reim, sabe la verdad sobre sus orígenes, el malvado celador que lo crio, es en realidad su padre. El violento hombre que lo llevo a escapar del orfanato y enfrentar el frio y el hambre de las calles. Al punto de perder la memoria de aquellos difíciles días durante la mayor parte de su vida. Él había sido concebido en un acto ruin y despreciable. Nunca debió haber venido a este mundo! Lacie, nunca quiso decírselo por más que Reim insistió, sabía la clase de hombre que era Zai, y lo quería bien lejos de la vida de Reim.

Todos en el recinto miran a Zai esperando que diga que todo eso era mentira. Que Lacie estaba loca. Que era culpa de las drogas. Que nada de eso era cierto. Pero Zai no está de humor para poner excusas, la venganza es la venganza y no va a renunciar a su oportunidad:

 _-"¿Y qué si lo hice? ¿Eh!?No me hagas reír! Te atreviste a rechazarme cuando te entregué mi corazón! Y cuando tuve mi oportunidad me vengué de ti!"_

 _-"No hablas en serio… no, no , NO!Break tenía razón! No quería saberlo!"-_ Reim, incapaz de soportarlo, se desmalla. Y Fang corre hacia él.

 _-"Mi hijo?! Ese mocoso que huyó del orfanato mi hijo!? Pretendes que te crea?!Pretendes que te crea que me hiciste criar a mi propio hijo como si fuese un mocoso cualquiera?!"_

 _-"Ahora que conozco tu secretos Lacie, no voy a permitir que vivamos engañados con la nueva farsa que inventaste!."-_ insiste Jack, que no cree una sola palabra que salga de la boca de su ex mujer

 _-"¿Cómo te atreviste Zai!?¡Pagarás por ello! Maldito enfermo!"_

 _-"Veamos Oswald… supongo que estaba en la edad perfecta para quedarme con la culpa y no con las ganas"_

Los televidentes tiemblan en sus asientos ante la impunidad de este villano, que no tiene escrúpulos. El recinto está en absoluto silencio, solo se oyen los sollozos de Lacie y a Fang llamando a Reim para que vuelva en sí. Zai acomoda su sombrero negro y aprieta su característico bastón mientras presume sus hazañas con un paso de baile.

 _-" Maldito enfermo!"_

 _-"Silencio, Oswald! Qué tú no eres ningún santo!"_

 _-"Por lo menos yo no intenté violar a nadie!"_

 _-"Qué te hace pensar que solo lo intenté!?"_

 _-"Lacie! Huye de aquí! Rápido! Te lo ruego!"-_ grita Oswald. Pero para sorpresa de sus enemigos: Lacie tiene un arma. El arma de Voluntad. Y apunta a Zai y Jack alternativamente, enfurecida.

 _-"Dejen en paz a mi hermano, y a mi hijos. No sé quien de ustedes está detrás de todo esto. Pero si les ponen un dedo encima me las van a pagar. LES ADVIERTO QUE LES VA A PESAR!"_

 _\- "Querida esposa, no estás contenta con la familia que engañaste?, No estás feliz de haberla destruido con tus mentiras y tus embustes ?No estás satisfecha con eso que tienes que volver aquí a seguir lastimándome?!"_

 _\- "Lastimándote? Silencio Jack! Estás loco! Completamente loco!_

 _-"YO NO ESTOY LOCO! O a lo mejor...tal vez, SI! ESTOY LOCO! LOCO DE ODIO! CONTRA TI!"_

 _-"Ellos son mis hijos, ¿entiendes? ¡Mis hijos! Aléjate de Leo Jack!Aléjate de Alice y Reim, Zai! No dejaré que le dañes un solo cabello! En estos casos, con basuras como ustedes, uno debe defender a los hijos como los lobos a los lobeznos y_ _trabajar con el demonio o con quien sea para conseguir protegerlos!_ _"_

 _-"Tal vez! Pero yo no creo en tu ley de la selva. Algunos vivimos en otro tipo de selva querida esposa, la gente es de lo peor… mucho peor de lo que uno cree: traiciona y engaña sin pensar en los demás. No importa si es tu esposa, no importa si es tu hermano, o tu mejor amigo. No se puede confiar en nadie Lacie. En nadie."_

 _-"También existe la gente buena y honesta en este ridículo, cruel y hermoso mundo, Jack, todo forma parte del equilibrio! Mira a Alice! Mira a nuestra hija! Ella no se merece esto y tú lo sabes! Baja el arma!"_

Jack vacila al ver a su hija inconsciente y herida. En ese momento, Reim despierta, y del alivio, Fang llora, distrayendo a Lacie. Entonces Zai, aprovecha la distracción, y le dispara a la mujer que alguna vez amó para callarla, nadie tenía que saber lo que había pasado entre ellos.

 _-"Hay pocas cosas que me satisface en la vida: una es el dinero y la otra es venganza. Así que si no eres mí a, ¡no serás de nadie!"_

Pero entonces, Oswald se interpone, y recibe las balas por ella.

 _-"Oswald! NOO! Resiste Oswald! Me las vas a pagar! Zai!"_

 _-"Yo …YO…no te quiero como un hermano! yo te quiero como mujer!"_

 _-"Esto es pecado….tú y yo… ¡somos hermanos!"_

 _-"Estoy enamorado de ti! Amarte es mi pecado, y lo pagaré por los dos"_

 _-"OSWALD!"_

Grita ella desesperada mientras el pierde poco a poco el conocimiento. Y furiosa saca el arma que recupero del cadáver de Voluntad antes de ir a enfrentar su destino y le dispara a Zai en la pierna.

 _-"Esta bala es por mi hermano…esta otra, es por mí misma…y agradece que no tenga una por cada hijo mío a los que maltrataste Zai…"_

Pero una vez que su enemigo cae con tres balas en la pierna derecha se oye un estruendo. Lacie siente un dolor en el brazo, y su propia arma cae al suelo. Jack le ha disparado _._

 _-"Lacie, parece que estas muy ocupada con tus amantes, como para reconocer a tu propio esposo, con el respeto que merece!"_

 _-_ _"Lo único que reconozco en ti es el odio enfermizo del que me hiciste víctima. ¿Y qué pensaste... que iba a callar mis secretos para siempre solo para que conservaras tu dignidad mientras yo perdía mi fuerza, mi fe, mi voluntad? Nunca quise separarme de mis hijos Jack, fui obligada! Nunca quise casarme contigo Jack, fui obligada l! Nunca fuiste para mi nada! Solo uno más en mi cama! "_

 _-"TODAVÍA NO ESTOY VENGADO!"_

Grita enfurecido Jack y se acerca lentamente a Lacie para darle el golpe final.

 _-"Cálmate Jack!"-_ ruega Oswald a punto de perder el conocimiento

 _-"Me voy a calmar el día que te vea muerto desgraciado!"_

Oswald se arrastra junto a Lacie y la abraza, mientras esperan el disparo de la venganza que terminara con sus vidas.

 _-"Tu, Oswald"-_ gruñe Jack _,-" no vas a dejar de hacerme esto hasta el final verdad? Cuanto te gusta destrozar mi dignidad y hacerme sentir menoscabado en mi condición de conyugue? Pensar que eras…mi mejor amigo"_

Pero entonces se marea, debido a un humo que comienza a esparcirse por el lugar, y afortunadamente, no es el humo del incendio.

 _-"¿Te gusta mi perfume Jack? ¿Te gusta el aroma húmedo de mi spray para combatir maleantes Zai?"_

Ada y Levi han usado sus descubrimientos en la clase de química, para crear una sustancia que los hace perder poco a poco el conocimiento. Es que ellos no solo usaban el laboratorio para situaciones xxx, sino también para lo que normalmente se hace en un laboratorio.

Salvando así a Alice y a Leo de los problemas de sus padres.

A Reim y Fang de las venganzas de Zai.

Y a Oswald y Lacie de la locura de Jack V.

Y a Jack y Zai de su propia y enferma locura.


	26. Capitulo 25: La Venganza

**Capitulo 25: La Venganza**

Alice al despertar, abrasa a su hermana Ada, sabiendo que no todo el mundo la traiciona, y que al menos sus hermanos si valen la pena.

 _-"Ada la del Barrio…crees que soy igual a Jack?"_

 _-"Claro que no. Lamento todo lo que te dije Alice. Tú siempre serás mi familia."_

 _-_ " _Los golpes de la vida me han hecho dar la cabeza contra la pared una y otra vez…no sé si merezco ser perdonada"_

 _-"Los errores de Jack Vesallius son suyos, al igual que los de Lacie. Hazte cargo de tus propios pecados, arrepiéntete de corazón y serás perdonada."_

 _-"Solo soy una mujer vil mentirosa y traicionera"_

 _-"Una mujer vil mentirosa y traicionera capaz de interponerse entre las balas y sus seres queridos merece una segunda, o tercera oportunidad"_

Alice le sonríe a su hermana antes de quedarse dormida por efecto del spray. Y Ada le da los primeros auxilios. Mientras Leo recién recuperado de su desmallo se lamenta frente a un cuerpo sin vida.

 _-"Todo es mi culpa, el que hayas muerto! Todo porque no confié en ti! No te escuche cuando tuve oportunidad! Ahora te has ido! Ahora es tarde! TARDE!"_

Levi con una patada, aparta a Leo del cuerpo de Elliot, pero él se niega a soltarlo.

-" _Eres tan imbécil como el día en que apareciste ante mi pidiéndome esa estúpida cirugía: este hombre no está muerto! La bala se insertó en un lugar del cuerpo donde solo hay carne! Suéltalo antes de que lo mates y déjame ayudarlo si quieres que viva!"_

Y entonces Leo, se desmalla. Otra vez.

-" _Mi querida hiena, yo me ocupare de todos estos inútiles, ve y encuentra a ese tipo del que tan enamorada estas, antes de que el fuego lo alcance_."

Y Ada tras darle los primeros auxilios a Elliot y agradecerle a Levi con un último beso, sale corriendo a recuperar al amor de su vida.

Encuentra a Vincent medio atontado, acurrucado en el baño de hombres y trata de convencerlo de que hay que salir rápido de ahí, por el fuego. Pero Vincent está muy asustado, ya que está reviviendo los maltratos y castigos de su institutriz, Miranda. Que, entre otras cosas lo asustaba con el fuego. Con incinerarlo en la chimenea si no se comportaba. Y el hecho de que Ada se haya convertido en institutriz en un hogar no está ayudando demasiado.

 _-"Seré bueno, seré un niño bueno, no mas rebeldía lo prometo, no me queme señora Miranda!"_

Vincent ni si quiera la reconoce y la llama Miranda. Ella intenta forzarlo a salir, pero él se resiste. El fuego está a punto de alcanzarlos.

Ada desesperada corre por los pasillos por ayuda, cuando es agarrada de los pelos por el mismísimo Zai V. el hombre de sus pesadillas, que escapo de la vigilancia de Levi, tras simular desmallarse, sin haber aspirado el humo.

Pero a diferencia de la Miranda de Vincent, el es real, y no pudiendo vengarse de Jack, fue por su hija, esa mocosa impertinente a quien el mismo ha criado.

 _-"En esta vida he aprendido que no puedo confiar en nadie más que en mi mismo!_ _Jack, Lacie, Alice, tú y tu hermano morirán en este lugar. Ni sueñes que te dejare escapar Ada! Son los últimos Vesallius que quedan, y me quedare con toda la fortuna. Primero me voy a dedicar a multiplicar todo lo que me dejara Jack. Y voy a empezar por ser un socio más activo en la cadena de hoteles Vesallius, lo primero que voy a hacer es un restaurante donde se sirva un nuevo platillo llamado "Zai"..."_

 _-_ " _yo siempre me las he arreglado para salir de mis problemas Zai y esta no va a ser la excepción... sé que usted asesinó a los profesores de esta academia! Sé de los maltratos a los que sometió a los niños del orfanato! Escuché lo que le hizo a mi madre! Y esta vez diré todo! Irá a la cárcel!"_

 _-"¡Sí, yo los maté! ¡Yo los maltraté! ¡Yo la violé! y volvería a hacerlo si mi felicidad estuviera en peligro, volvería a hacerlo mil veces si mi único deseo vuelve a estar amenazado! Y tu guardarás silencio porque tengo muchas formas de silenciarte antes de que pises la calle, Ada la del Barrio"_

 _-"Yo ya no le tengo miedo a sus amenazas! La noche es muy larga, y hay muchos asuntos que ventilar!"_

 _-_ " _DEJA DE METERTE CONMIGO, PORQUE LA GENTE QUE SE METE CONMIGO LA PAGA MUY CARO!_ _¡VOY A MATARTE! ¡VOY A TERMINAR DEFINITIVAMENTE CONTIGO, AVENTURERA!"_

 _-_ _"PIERDE EL QUE DEJA DE INTENTARLO, Y GANA EL QUE LUCHA HASTA LOGRARLO"_

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, intenta rociarlo con su gas lacrimógeno, pero Zai, lo esquiva, la golpea, y la agarra de los pelos.

Ada lucha, llora y grita mientras Zai la arrastra por el pasillo en llamas, hasta encontrarse cara a cara con una furiosa Sheryl que carga a un niño secuestrado, y no está en su silla de ruedas.

Ada no pude creer lo que ve: Sheryl completamente loca, y con sus piernas aparentemente sanas. Xerces Break la esperanza de todos, yace inconsciente en el corredor. Ada cree que ya no le queda esperanza, y que morirá en manos de ese hombre. Es la pesadilla que la ha perseguido durante años.

Pero justo cuando cree que Zai le dará el golpe final, el hombre cae al suelo inconsciente. Con una patada de Vincent. Que tras escuchar sus gritos, recupero milagrosamente la razón y fue a salvarla.

 _-"Vincent! Te llamé con el alma!"_

 _-"Mírame aquí como un idiota salvando a la marginal que me pone los cuernos desde la secundaria"-_ él le da la espalda revoleando la vista y haciéndose el difícil, pues su orgullo aun clama justicia y quiere explicaciones.

 _-"Tu desconfianza es el mayor de los obstáculos para nuestra relación... "-_ dice ella-" _No fue una infidelidad, no estábamos juntos cuando sucedió. Y lo que viste en el laboratorio fue un sucio tinglado que tu hermana monto para desprestigiar mi imagen y quedarse con mi puesto."_

 _-"Se que no he sido el hombre más devoto, pero siempre fui sincero. Y si cometí un error no lo escondí bajo la alfombra…"_

 _-"Temía que tus celos descontrolados atentaran contra la vida de un hombre inocente una vez más…Pero lo más importante: temía perderte si hablaba."_

 _-"Tú no me vengas ahora con que te importo ¿o qué? ¿Te importe acaso cuando me metieron a la cárcel?" –_ contesta el haciendo pucheros.

 _-"Lo que hiciste aquella vez, nunca te lo voy a perdonar! Pero no por ello dejare de amarte con el alma. "_

 _-"Te amo Ada la del Barrio."_

 _-"Así como soy?"_

 _-"Así como eres!"_

 _-"y entonces pues, para que me quieres cambiar?"_

 _-"Para que nadie te critique. Para poder llevarte con orgullo de mi brazo. Para poder algún día no muy lejano…casarme contigo!"_

 _-"Es a mí a quien amas! A esta salvaje! Todavía mugrosa por dentro que te turba y te atormenta!"_

Entonces Ada, se desmalla. Y Vincent al verla desmayarse, la toma entre sus brazos, la besa, la levanta y se la lleva cargada lejos del fuego…


	27. Capitulo 26: La Mujer De Mi Vida

**Capitulo 26: La Mujer De Mi Vida**

Shelly Reinsworth solía ser una dama preciosa, inteligente, divertida, trabajadora, buena gente, solidaria y víctima de un maleficio. El maleficio de ser odiada por su propia madre. La dueña, la reina de la manada.

Parece mentira que una joven tan bella, simpática, trabajadora y buena gente se deje afectar por semejante miedo, pero así es. Shelly se ha criado toda su vida entre las fieras. Un mundo al que sentía no pertenecer del todo: lujos, vicios, ostentación, superficialidad, sangre y etiqueta.

Por eso se hizo tan amiga de los hippies de la plaza. Porque eran todo lo contrario a los lobos de su ambiente. Gente sencilla, trabajadora, luchadora, con ideas propias, dispuestos a cambiar el mundo si era necesario. Y dispuestos a tenderle una mano si ella la necesitaba. Y valla que la necesitó.

Ella había regresado a su país de origen tras una revelación en su alma. Tenía que volver a Latinoamérica a poner su vida en su lugar. Iba a enfrentar a su madre. Iba a ser amigable con ella, la iba a sacar del hospicio, y cuando todo pareciera marchar viento en popa, iba a subirla al escenario para obligarla a confesar todos los crímenes que todavía ocultaba. Aquellas cosas que le había hecho a Rufus, a ella, a Lacie, a Sharon. Y con la prensa transmitiendo en vivo el evento por cadena nacional, Sheryl Reinsworth no quedaría impune.

Pero todo había salido mal. Sus planes fueron interrumpidos. Disparos, vino envenenado, monjas y transexuales, gritos y fuego habían tomado el control de la academia, impidiendo su justo desenlace.

Cuando Lacie despertó de su desmallo y corrió a la biblioteca, esta mujer contacto enseguida a los bomberos, policía y ambulancia para que vengan inmediatamente a la academia Reinsworth, que ardía en llamas.

 _-"Esto no se va a quedar así, Madre. He vuelto para cerrar esta historia, de una vez, y por todas."_

 _…_

Cuando Sharon despierta en brazos de Rufus, su padre, y este le dice que están escapando del fuego, ella se niega ir dejando atrás a su hijo, a su esposo, y a su madre.

 _-"Sharon, por lo que más quieras déjame hacer lo correcto al menos al final. Déjame salvarte. Mi vida solo ha sido error tras error. Pero de todos mis errores, y a pesar de las terribles circunstancias en las que te involucré… el que hallas nacido…ha sido el mejor de todos mis errores."_

Sharon ve por primera vez lágrimas sinceras en el frio y duro rostro de Rufus Barma, ese hombre que a pesar de todo, e incluso estando bajo las órdenes de Sheryl, la había cuidado y la había criado. Lo más cercano a un padre que había tenido.

Rufus le dice que la ha amado como una hija toda su vida, y todo lo que hizo fue por el bien de Sharon, incluso los errores que cometió, de los cuales se arrepiente los hizo pensando en lo mejor para Sharon.

Conmovida, lo abrasa, pero le dice que no puede escapar más. Le pide a Rufus que si todavía siente alguna clase de amor fraternal por ella, la deje regresar junto a su familia, y la ayude a detener a su abuela. Ella le dice que cometió errores terribles con Break, y que también quiere remediarlos

 _-"Rufus, si tu vida solo ha sido error tras error algo de eso debe ser hereditario. Últimamente he tomado decisiones de las que no puedo hacer más que arrepentirme. Juzgué sin preguntar, culpé y rechacé antes de tomarme el trabajo de escuchar. Mi esposo, mi hijo y mi madre están ahí. Por favor padre, acompáñame, ayúdame a rescatarlos!"_

Y juntos padre e hija regresan por donde vinieron.

…

En medio de la fuga Oz expresa todos sus sentimientos por Echo, quien no le ha dirigido la palabra desde que se reencontraron.

 _-"Mi amor, mi vida contéstame por favor, te lo suplico, por favor todavía estamos a tiempo, mi amor no renuncies a nuestra felicidad, no conviertas tu vida en un infierno solo por no enfrentar un momento difícil, mi amor! ...Echo no me dejes aquí, yo te seguí esperando, te seguí buscando... te amo y te amare siempre!"_

 _-"Señor…yo…"_

 _-"No Sor Ethel! No le crea! El señor ha marcado un camino para usted, un lleno de luz, va a rechazar la senda del señor? Quiere quemarse para siempre en las llamas del infierno?"_

 _-"Reverendo..."_

 _-"No lo escuches Echo! Tu eres mi esposa! La única que amado, me oyes? LA ÚNICA!"_

 _-"Basta por favor! ¿Sabes lo que es vivir con el corazón desgarrado? ¿Lo que es luchar contra ti mismo al grado que no sabes si sigues siendo tú? Soy una mujer de fé ahora! El señor me ha salvado de mi misma! Y no pienso pudrirme en los infiernos por usted señor!"_

 _-_ _"No seas ridícula Echo, dime ¿no es mejor gobernar en el infierno que ser esclava en el cielo? Cada noche podrás pasarla entre mis brazos! Ya no sientes pasión? Ya no sientes deseo? O es que simplemente... no lo recuerdas!? Porque si es así: te haré recordar!"_

Entonces, Oz, se juega su última carta y la besa apasionadamente hasta dejarla sin aliento. Y Echo milagrosamente, recupera su memoria. Haciendo que su hija Lili se alegre, y que el reverendo Oscar se desmalle con la siguiente declaración de la novicia:

 _-"Eres ese hombre que me mira y me desnuda en sueños, esa fiera inquieta que me hace sentir mujer!"_

Pero Lady G. no se dará por vencida tan fácilmente, y se interpone una vez más en la pareja...

 _-"Querida, estas buscando tu dignidad en el suelo, o porqué te estás arrastrando? Detén ya este circo, me das lástima!"_ -la interpela Echo, que tras el beso volvió a ser la misma de siempre.

- _"LASTIMA YO A TI? MÍRAME: MIS PIERNAS! MI ROSTRO! MIRA MI ROPA INTERIOR! YO SOY UNA MUJER COMPLETA AHORA! Y TU NO ERES MAS QUE UNA MONJA!..."_

 _-"yo puedo vivir con esto y ser feliz, pero tú con tu ambición, con tu envidia... dudo que puedas serlo! Deberías pagarme millones y besar el piso que yo piso antes de llamarte a ti misma mujer. Agradece si encuentras un hombre que pueda soportarte, aguantar tu ronquido en toda la casa, tus ropas ridículas, ¡ese pelo duro de laca! Y la manera idiota de hablar como niña: "ay guagua, como quiere nana, ¿vamos a jugar?… Gugú, dadá, nemén… ¡Ándate a la mierda!"_

- _"TE CONOZCO ECHO! SE LO MUCHO QUE TE DUELE SER MONJA! PERO MÁS LE DOLIÓ A TU FAMILIA CUANDO LOS ABANDONASTE! YO ESTUVE AHÍ PARA ELLOS CUNDO LOS DEJASTE! ERES UNA MONJA ECHO, UN SER DE LUZ, LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ Y VE A REZARLE A LA VIRGEN!"_

 _-"JAJA…Mira, cuando me convierta en un ser de luz, créeme que voy a electrocutar a unos cuantos, empezando por ti si no te alejas de MI marido! Dejaré los hábitos, y regresaré con mi familia cuanto antes, así que por tu bien, Lady G. no vuelvas a interponerte, porque no te tengo miedo."_

Y con la mirada persuasiva que es la especialidad de la rusa se da por terminada la discusión.

Entonces Fang y una derrotada Lady G. ayudan a Levi a rescatar a todos los heridos, y sacarlos de la academia lo antes posible.

Es allí cuando Alice despierta herida, en brazos de una persona... Alta. Cabello negro y corto. Perfume de calidad. Caminar distinguido. Cuerpo de supermodelo. Será ella? No puede ser otra!

- _"Vanessa?"_

 _-"No. Lo lamento. Soy su hermana: Lady G."_

 _-"Déjame regresar! Tengo que vengarme de esos Nightray!"_

-" _Tu no vas a vengarte, no quieres terminar como Jack, verdad? Esos hermanos míos se destruirán a sí mismos, ya verás._ "

Alice consigue soltarse. Pero su herida en la pierna le impide moverse para ejecutar su ansiada venganza.

Entonces Lady G. la detiene consolándola con dulces palabras.

 _-"A veces hay que aprender a dejar las cosas ir en su momento, Alice."_

 _-"Eres la menos indicada para sermonearme!"-_ lloro en sus brazos.

Lacie también se despierta, Levi le toma el pulso y la ayuda a caminar.

 _-"No importa lo que hagas, yo nunca te perdonare una infidelidad."_

 _-"Ya estuviste conmigo y tu sabes lo que eso quiere decir...tenemos un hijo Lacie, pero eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Y de amar a quien quieras."_

 _-"A que te refieres con eso?"_

 _-"Puede que ahora lamentes haberte casado conmigo. Has sido muy feliz a mi lado... El castigo fue para mí no para ti. Porque yo… nunca fui correspondido."_

 _-"¿Que estas insinuando? Si repites eso te arrancare la lengua."_

 _-"Descuida, como científico, soy muy curioso pero como psicólogo, se guardar un secreto profesional. No me odies por notarlo."_

 _-"Levi, creo que es mejor ser odiado por lo que eres, que amado por lo que no eres...mejor sigue siempre, siendo tú…Yo he entendido, lo aprendí de mis hijos…y aunque al principio me costó aceptarlo, hay cosas que por más que uno quiera no tienen solución... Pero, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho! y si pudiera lo volvería a hacer de nuevo... no solo contigo sino con todos los demás!_ ..."

Echo con sus recuerdos recuperados, intenta hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer: cargar con cuerpos inconscientes. Así que se acerca a Leo, con intención de tomar su lugar y cargar con Elliot.

 _-"Déjame, puedo hacerlo solo, cuando se tiene una pasión tan grande como cuidar y proteger a alguien se tiene que seguir hasta el final._ _El amor todo lo puede, es como una fuerza."_

Pero Echo usa su mirada persuasiva, esa que atormentaba a Alice en tiempos de secundaria, y lo convence. Pero cuando está a punto de soltarlo Elliot recupera momentáneamente la conciencia y le pide que no se aleje de él otra vez.

Se oye el sonido de la ambulancia acercándose entonces Oz y su familia ayudan a Leo a cargar con el cuerpo herido de Elliot.

 _-"De todas las estupideces que se han cometido en esta academia, ésta es la peor_ "-dictamina Reim en brazos de Fang.

Es entonces cuando la pequeña Lili anuncia que el tío Vincent y la tía Ada están saliendo de entre las llamas. Vincent sonríe a las cámaras con la camisa desprendida, que es después de todo lo que los galanes como él saben hacer mejor.

 _-"Fue la noche más larga de mi vida"-_ anuncia Ada al recuperar la conciencia _.-"Antes que nada, quiero disculparme contigo Lacie. Todo este tiempo he estado culpándote de mis penurias, sin pensar que tal vez tú también cargabas con las tuyas. Tal vez no seas la madre que siempre quise tener, pero al menos eres una que no se acobarda a la hora de proteger a sus hijos"-_ y por fin los televidentes pueden apreciar el abraso entre nuestra protagonista y su madre abandónica, a quien finalmente ha perdonado.

Solo faltan los Reinsworth, los dueños de la academia. Las ambulancias, los bomberos y la policía tardan en llegar…lo harán a tiempo? Antes de que la Dueña y su descendencia se queme junto a su academia de modelaje?

...


	28. Capitulo 27: Dueña Y SeñoraEpílogo

**Capitulo 27: Dueña Y Señora**

Mientras todos escapan, y el fuego se extiende por cada rincón de la academia, Shelly Reinsworth se enfrenta cara a cara con su madre.

-" _Así que lo de tus piernas era una farsa?"_

 _-"Shelly, querida, ves este hermoso color? Es tu color favorito verdad? El rojo."_

 _-"Me sorprende que lo recordaras…"_

 _-"Shelly querida, es el color del cabello de Arthur, como podría olvidarlo, mi niña"_

 _-"Entrégame al niño por favor…"_

 _-"Shelly querida me ayudaras verdad?, pronto esta academia será destruida, y juntas sembraremos los girasoles, me lo prometiste hija verdad?"_

 _-"Madre, dame al niño, y escapa con migo por favor!"_

 _-"Escapar? A donde? No hay salida, ella, la esposa de papa, tiene cerradas todas las puertas, y no puedo escapar porque yo no tengo piernas…"_

 _-"Estas parada ahora mismo, de que hablas?"_

 _-"Porque te fuiste querida? Porque dejaste sola a tu madre?"_

 _-"Porque trataste de asesinarme! Y Tenía miedo de convertirme en alguien como tú! No tenía dinero para criar a Sharon sola, pero sabía que Rufus la protegería en mi lugar!"_

 _-"Oh claro, es verdad, ten a la pequeña Sharon, la he cuidado mucho en tu lugar, es una niña sana"_

Entonces Shelly recibe a su nieto.

 _-"ME QUIEREN VER CAER, PERO NO LO VAN A CONSEGUIR... YO LO ÚNICO QUE HAGO ES DEFENDER LO QUE YO SOLA HE CONSEGUIDO...SI NERÓN QUEMO ROMA...PORQUE NO PUEDO YO QUEMAR ESTA ACADEMIA: MI PROPIO IMPERIO!?"_

Su madre corre y se lanza a las llamas. Al grito de _"QUE SE VALLAN TODOS A LLORAR AL PANTEÓN Y QUE SUS RESTOS ARDAN EN LOS MÁS PROFUNDOS INFIERNOS!"_

Cuando Shelly avanza por el corredor, encuentra a Rufus y Sharon arrastrando el cuerpo herido de Xerces Break, quien al escuchar el llanto de su hijo, recupera el conocimiento. Rufus y su amor imposible se encuentran en un apasionado y esperado abraso. La dueña se ha ido para siempre. Shelly deja caer sus lágrimas mientras le sonríe a su hija, quien está profundamente aliviada al ver que Break Junior está a salvo.

Y los 5 juntos escapan del incendio. Justo cuando la ambulancia, la policía y los bomberos comienzan a hacer su trabajo.

…

 ** _Epilogo:_**

-Echo dejo el catolicismo, y volvió a su vida normal junto a Oz y Lili. Aunque no dejo la música, y actualmente trabaja como maestra en "Hogarsito Armonía."

-El reverendo Oscar se hizo famoso con sus videos en youtube, propagando la fe católica como solo él sabe hacer.

-Los ambiciosos Nightray mayores murieron en el incendio. Su madre se alegro, total eran unos inútiles, y así hay más fortuna para ella. Hoy en día disfruta sus millones en el extranjero, con su amante irlandesa, Miranda, mientras interpretan música setentosa en piano-bares extranjeros.

-Alice supero la muerte de Vanessa en brazos de Lady G., quien a su vez supero por fin su amor no correspondido por Oz. Una de ellas ya es consciente de que no es ninguna copia barata de Jack ni de Lacie. Y la otra de ellas aprendió a ser amada por alguien que podía aceptarla sin importar quien fue en el pasado. Ambas están en una relación romántica y laboral, ya que siguen adelante con la marca de ropa. Su más reciente éxito es una colección Primavera/Verano titulada: "Vanessa".

-Levi se fue de viaje por el mundo, donde se agarro una enfermedad desconocida y murió. Su cuerpo fue donado a la ciencia, y gracias a todo lo que experimentaron con él sus subordinados, descubrieron la cura para el cáncer, el sida y la gripe común.

-Fang y Reim se casaron, y a los amigos motociclistas del primero les agrada mucho el segundo, siendo sus historias de detective el tema por excelencia en todas las reuniones. Son la pareja Gay más excéntrica y divertida del país. Reim nunca volvió a hacer mención de su parentesco con Zai. Fang nunca insistió con el tema.

-Elliot sobrevivió el disparo, aunque estuvo inconsciente muchos días. Leo se armo de valor, y le pidió el mismo matrimonio ni bien se despertó, ofreciéndole una sortija de diamante con forma de felino. Esta vez Elliot lo reconoció al instante, y por su puesto: le dio el sí. Hizo todos los juicios que tenía que hacer, y le saco a Vincent más de la mitad de su fortuna. Hasta el día de hoy comparten una mansión en Alemania, tan llena de gatos que dio lugar a leyendas urbanas.

-Oswald y Lacie se quedaron sin fortuna, se jubilaron, y se fueron a vivir juntos a una cabaña en el bosque, lejos de las miradas de los demás, como en el fondo siempre habían deseado. Dándose el lujo de formar la familia que siempre quisieron tener, criando al hijo que ella y Levi concibieron la temporada pasada tras la muerte del padre biológico.

-Ada quedó al mando del Hogarsito Armonia, que se convirtió en un hermoso lugar para vivir, su novio Vincent desheredado, supero sus traumas con institutrices y se convirtió el mismo en una. O más bien en uno. Y le perdono a su novia lo de Levi, total? Él no era ningún santo como para quejarse.

-El alma de Voluntad se encontró con la de Chesire en el más allá. Dicen que volverán a estar juntos en la otra vida.

-Sharon y Break se reconciliaron, Rufus y Shelly también. Arreglaron sus problemas y pusieron un restaurante de comida familiar en donde todos trabajan juntos en armonía. El proyecto es un éxito, Sharon lo dirige con la eficiencia que la caracteriza, y toda su parentela es feliz.

-La academia para modelaje se quemo hasta los cimientos, ni si quiera quedó en pié la fuente de los deseos con la estatua de Lacie. Dough, Zai, Jack, y Sheryl murieron en el incendio. Shelly sembró en el lugar un hermoso campo de Girasoles.

-El fantasma de Arthur Barma, por fin pudo dejar en paz esta tierra.

 ** _FIN_**

 **Sabías qué…**

-Tras el incendio en la academia las leyendas urbanas se expandieron dando orígenes a muchas películas inspiradas en la misma?

-Una peli de terror llamada "el fantasma de la lisiada", y una porno llamada "la cabaña del jardinero"?

-Alice consiguió un terapeuta como la gente y así supero la depresión y sus tendencias suicidas?

-Qué mientras estuvo de hippie por el mundo, Shelly tuvo un mínimo de 2 viajes astrales por mes? Y en uno de ellos tuvo una revelación divina diciéndole que era hora de volver a casa, porque su misión era salvar a su nieto?

-Que el vestido de 15 años de Lili fue inspirado en fotos de su tía adolescente, luciendo un seductor traje rojo con un escote en la espalda, otro en el pecho, y un tajo en cada pierna?

-Y que al ver a su hija vestida así, Oz se desamalla?

-Que Reim y Fang recorrieron en mundo en ochenta días montados en motocicleta?

-Que Sharon y Break tuvieron gemelas? Y que las llamaron Shelly y Sheryl juniors? Imposible confundirlas, no?

-Que Jack y Yura "lo hicieron" en una ocasión? Pero la producción lo censuró para no dañar la susceptibilidad del público al ver a Yura garchando?

-Que el reverendo Oscar dejó el sacerdocio después de un viaje astral? En donde conoció al amor de su vida: El fantasma del profesor Levi?

\- Que Vincent es el hijo menos favorito de Verenice y Bernard y siempre lo será?

-Que Miranda era la amante irlandesa de ambos cabezas de familia Nightray, y del mayor de sus hijos Fredd?

-Qué Dough estaba secretamente enamorado de Leo, pero nunca se atrevió a confesarlo, y mintió diciendo que hacía todo por Charlotte?

-Y que casi enloquece de celos al encontrar a su amado en situaciones comprometedoras en la biblioteca?

-Y que después de deshacerse de Break tenía planeado secuestrarlo y hacerlo suyo aunque después le aburra y le estorbe y llegue a odiarlo?

-Pero afortunadamente se ahogo por el humo del incendio mientras estaba inconsciente?

-Que Reim y Fang adoptaron un niño del hogarcito armonía, y son la familia gay más feliz del país?

-Que se hizo una película de Cosme Fulanito, el personaje de Ada, con tanto éxito que recuperaron lo que perdieron con el juicio de Elliot?

-Que Alice y Lady G. terminaron con la estúpida rivalidad de la familia Nightray y la Baskerville para siempre uniendo sus apellidos en matrimonio?

-Que la verdadera madre del bastardo Gilbert no era otra que la amante favorita de la familia Nightray: la mismísima Miranda Barma?

-Y que en sus investigaciones fue Echo descubrió la verdad de Gil pero decidió guardarse el secreto para no arruinarle más la vida?

-Porque en el fondo se siente culpable de haberle robado al amor de su vida pero orgullosa como es nunca va admitirlo?

-Que la boda de Elliot y Leo causó escándalo internacional y los echaron de la alta opera de Frankfurt?

-Y ahora hacen opera indie y son muy populares en la movida underground?

-Y que su más reciente éxito se llama "L'amour est dans la forme de piano sur le feu" y combina elementos clásicos y cyberpunks?

-Que Oz se dejó crecer un frondoso y seductor bigote que cautiva a las damas?

-Y que se pasea en sunga por la mansión cuando sale de la piscina, desmallando a las sirvientas?

-Pero que nunca fue infiel a su esposa, porque es un joven bueno, noble, honesto e íntegro, demasiado bueno para este mundo?

-Que Echo se dedicó el resto de su vida a hacer realidad los sueños eróticos que tuvo mientras fue monja?

-Comenzando por el baile del caño y terminando con la lencería comestible?

-Que Lacie y Oswald vivieron juntos en el bosque, siendo apodados por los habitantes de los alrededores como "caperucita roja" y "el lobo"?

-Y que de más está decir que "caperucita" era Oswald, y "el lobo" Lacie?

-Él, porque se pasea en capa roja por los senderos boscosos, y ella por "Ya sabemos qué"?

-Y que además Oswald se hizo la vasectomía y Lacie se ligó las trompas, para no engendrar otro hijo mentalmente desequilibrado?

-Sabías que Ada y Vincent nunca se casaron ni por iglesia ni por civil?

-Y esta sería la primer telenovela en donde los protagonistas no contraen matrimonio?

\- Ni tienen hijos?

-y que el hijo de Sharon y Break y la hija de Echo y Oz se enamoraron y protagonizaron su propia telenovela?

-Junto a las gemelas, el hijo adoptado de Reim, el niño criado en el bosque de Lacie y los niños del Hogarsito Armonía?

-Y que tuvo más puntos de rating que su precuela?

-Debido a que tenía más sexo y menos desmayos?

-Y debido a que en esa historia los protagonistas si se casaron y tuvieron hijos?

 **Ahora sí: FIN**


End file.
